Esa Boda
by MayReyes
Summary: ADAPT. SECUELA Ese Chico. El magnífico anillo en mi dedo imita mi felicidad. Me siento tan resplandeciente, brillante y llena de promesas, porque sé con absoluta certeza que él es ese chico. Mi mejor amigo dice que voy a arruinarlo todo, para siempre comienza a sonar mucho tiempo. Eso me tiene totalmente asustada y me hace preguntarme lo que sé.¿Deberían casarse los mejores amigos?
1. Sinopsis

**Esta historia es una ADAPTACION! NO ES MIA!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de J Dodd**

**SECUELA DE ESE CHICO**

* * *

**ESA BODA**

_El magnífico anillo en mi dedo imita mi felicidad._

_Me siento tan resplandeciente, brillante y llena de promesas, porque sé con absoluta certeza que él es ese chico._

_El chico con quien quiero casarme. Mi príncipe. Mi "vivieron felices para siempre."_

_Pero luego, nuestro pastor comienza a hacer muchas preguntas._

_Sus padres dicen que yo no he superado mi pasado._

_Tengo sueños horribles sobre un desastre en la boda._

_No puedo encontrar el vestido perfecto._

_Tengo que mentirle para salirme con la mía._

_Un antiguo novio me pide que huya con él._

_Mi mejor amigo dice que voy a arruinarlo todo._

_Y para siempre comienza a sonar mucho, pero mucho tiempo._

_Eso me tiene totalmente asustada, y me hace preguntarme todo lo que sé._

_¿Deberían casarse los mejores amigos?_

_¿Mi pasado afecta nuestra relación?_

_¿Son mis horribles sueños una advertencia?_

_¿Podré encontrar un vestido?_

_¿Su sexualidad está nublando mi juicio?_

_¿Voy a arruinarlo todo?_

_¿O sólo es un caso de frío en los pies?_

_Y tengo que decidir. ¿Estoy dispuesta a renunciar al amor verdadero para siempre, o voy a escuchar a mi corazón y me casare con él?_

_,_

* * *

_Hellooooooooooooou!_

_Y comenzamos con la secuela de Ese Chico_

_Primeramente subiré la sinopsis_

_y el lunes ya empezaremos con el primer capitulo!_

_están emocionadas?_

_Quiero mostrarles un regalito!_

_es un pequeño trailer de la historia_

_youtube punto com / watch?v=IyJ2LTQqis4_

_sino pueden acceder por el link pueden buscarlo como Esa boda FanFiction _

_Veanlo y me dicen que les pareció_

_soy media novata en esto _

_asi que todas las criticas son bien recibidas!_


	2. Mi parte favorita de la noche

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES. ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN.**

* * *

_Aterrizaste en mi vida _  
_Como una luz nueva y más brillante _  
_Eso hizo que todo mi pasado pareciera una sombra _  
_Yo solía creer _  
_Que la belleza estaba en lo profundo de la piel _  
_Pero necesito un nuevo mundo para describirte_

**_Sábado, 9 de septiembre_**

**_Mi parte favorita de la noche_**

Edward sostiene mi mano, y me guía hacia el ascensor del hotel. Acabamos de salir de la fiesta de compromiso. Aun no puedo creer que este comprometida con Edward Cullen, el chico que he conocido toda mi vida.

A medida que entramos al ascensor vacío, Edward inserta una clave y presiona el numero para el último piso. Estoy a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que lo haga, él ya me tiene recargada en la esquina. Él canta: - _Love in the elevator_… – comienzo a reír, pero mi risa se agota cuando me besa profundamente.

Olvido que iba a decir. Es difícil concentrarse cuando sus manos están deslizándose sobre mi vestido. El ascensor se detiene, las puertas se abren, pero Edward no deja de besarme.

- Um Edward a dónde vamos?

- Tal vez tenga algunas propuestas más – dice con picardía

- Creo que hemos tenido demasiadas sorpresa por un día – bromeo

Me carga y salimos del ascensor

- Edward bájame, no tienes que cargarme hasta el umbral hasta nuestra noche de boda ¡nos traerás mala suerte¡

No me baja, pero se detiene y me mira seriamente.

- Realmente te vas a casar conmigo?

- Sí, creo que sí, dije que si dos veces – envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Realmente no quiero que deje de sostenerme.

Arruga su nariz en mi dirección – También dijiste no, al menos cuatro veces.

Le saco la lengua.

- Qué esperabas? Me pediste que me casara contigo en nuestra primera cita. Lo siento pero eso produjo un cierto shock. Vas a bajarme?

- Nop

- Edward

Inclina su rostro hacia el mío – Te voy a llevar al dormitorio, no por el umbral.

La simple mención de Edward y yo en un dormitorio envía llamas ardientes a través del cuerpo.

- El dormitorio suena bien – susurro

Inserta la tarjeta, abre la puerta de la suite, cierra la puerta con el pie, me lleva a través de la sala de estar hasta la habitación.

Observo la cama King. El edredón esta hacia abajo. Hay chocolates en las almohadas. No puedo esperar a zambullirme.

Edward me lleva más allá de la cama.

- Oye, te has saltado la cama

- Te dije que podría tener otra sorpresa.

- Y yo te dije que no puedo soportar una sorpresa más. Si hay un pastor y una recepción de boda allí, te lo juro, correré en la otra dirección. No voy a casarme contigo esta noche.

Se ríe. – Debí haber pensado en eso. Podríamos estar en nuestra luna de miel en este momento.

- De ninguna manera hubiera aceptado a eso. Ya es bastante malo habernos comprometido en nuestra primera cita.

- Me pone de pie delante de un par de puertas dobles e inclina la cabeza hacia mí.

- Es malo?

Sabes a lo que me refiero, no es malo, es raro.

Coloco su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. – abre las puertas. Confía en mí.

Por supuesto que confió en Edward. Ha sido mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida. Además, basado en la colocación de la habitación, esto tiene que ser la puerta del baño. Abro las puertas dobles y entro a la habitación con piso de mármol y cubierto de velas. Velas de diferentes tamaños encendidas y parpadeantes.

- Hay una enorme bañera romana en la esquina, llena de agua, con pétalos de rosas flotando a través de la superficie.

Me doy la vuelta y le sonrió. – esto podría ser mi parte favorita de toda la noche.

- Pensé que podría serlo, pensé que si decías que sí, necesitaríamos un poco de tiempo para relajarnos después de la fiesta.

- Y si hubiera dicho que no?

- Entonces hubiera venido yo solo aquí y ahogarme – dice con una carcajada.

Me agarra y me sostiene encima de la bañera antes de que pueda gritar:

- Ni te atrevas!

Edward me ha estado cargado y lanzándome en piscinas y lagos desde que ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

- No sería la primera vez - dice mientras pretende soltarme

Estoy fingiendo estar horrorizada, pero en realidad todo lo que puedo pensar es que tan fuerte es Edward. Como me gusta la forma en que me hace sentir.

Pero tengo que tomarle el pelo. – sabemos lo que pasara si me dejas caer. Saldré y te llevare conmigo. Te mostrare que no eres tan duro como crees que eres.

- Por qué crees que siempre te arrojo? Saldrías de la piscina, me perseguirías, y saltarías encima de mí. Era un poco caliente.

Me rio de él.- Estas siendo malo, Edward, pero como que me gusta- Edward es tan malditamente lindo. Siempre ha sido un chico adorable, pero entre más mayor, más sexy se hacía. Su pelo cobrizo y corto, esa sonrisa adorable, sus profundos ojos verdes con manchas doradas, y esa voz sexy. No creo que haya algo que no me guste de Edward.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso largamente. – además arruinarías el vestido.

- Eso sería una lástima, te ves increíble en ese vestido, pero apuesto que se vería mejor fuera de ti.

Me pone de pie y lentamente baja la cremallera de la parte de atrás del vestido.- realmente pensé que ibas a decir no durante la fiesta a pesar de que dijiste si antes.

- Iba a decir no

Las manos de Edward se deslizan por mi espalda. Desliza el vestido de mis hombros, lo que hace que sea difícil para mí recordar por qué dije que no. Estoy segura que fuera cual fuera la pregunta en estos momentos, la respuesta sería sí.

- Estoy muy contento de que dijiste que si – dice mientras sus labios rozan mi hombro.

- Dios, él es tan adorable.- me alegro de haber dicho que si también. Puedes creer que vamos a casarnos? Puedes creer que el Pastor John me dijo que necesitamos consejería de pareja?

Me da la media vuelta para enfrentarlo, me besa el cuello y desabrocha mi sujetador de tirantes. Cae al suelo. Acuna mi rostro en sus manos.- probablemente tiene razón. Tu si necesitas asesoramiento, y lo primero a lo que vamos a aconsejarte es sobre como siempre tienes que decir si a mí. Tienes alguna idea de lo herido que me sentí cuando colocaste el anillo en mi mano y te marchaste?

Al instante me siento mal. – sabes, aunque hubiera dicho que no, no habría sido porque no me quiero casar contigo. Solo pensé que quizás era demasiado pronto para comprometernos.- agarro sus manos, las sujeto con fuerza y lo miro a los ojos. – lo siento, Edward.

- Por qué?

- Por Cancún, esta noche. Te amo. Nunca haría nada a propósito para hacerte daño. Solo…

- Está bien. Estaba emocionado y enfocado en los planes, no me detuve a pensar en lo loco que sonaría.

- Estas cambiando de opinión? Te gustaría no haberlo hecho?

- No, aquí es exactamente donde quiero estar.

- En un cuarto de baño conmigo prácticamente desnuda? – pregunto con una risa. Se inclina y retira mi tanga -. Digamos que completamente desnuda.

Envuelve sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor.-contigo. Desnuda es solo algo extra. Metete. – sostiene mi mano para ayudarme a entrar en el agua caliente y perfumada.

Inclino mi espalda contra la bañera para relajarme, pero luego me doy cuenta que Edward está quitándose la camisa. Miro embelesada. He visto el pecho de Edward un millón de veces. Emmett y el siempre estaban corriendo sin camisa, pero todavía me quita el aliento.

- Sobre todo ahora que se exactamente cómo se siente. Ahora que he pasado mis manos a través de su abdomen, sentido su peso sobre mí, y haber tocado cada centímetro cuadrado de él. Solía frotar su espalda cuando éramos solo amigos. Aun en ese entonces, me gustaba sentir cada musculo, cada curva, pero ahora todo lo que puedo pensar es lo guapo que es y lo afortunada que soy. De repente, el baño se siente diez veces más caliente, mi cara se encuentra sonrojada y otras partes de mi parecen haber entrado en calor también.

- Pensé que ibas a decir que no. Que cambio tu opinión?

- Iba a decir que no. Estaba realmente enfada contigo. No podía creer que lanzaras algo así sobre mí. Acabábamos de acordar en mantenerlo en secreto. Luego, BOOM! Me dices que estamos en nuestra fiesta sorpresa de compromiso, y todo el mundo lo sabe!

Se ríe. – realmente estabas enojada. Incluso cortaste mi mano con el anillo.

Mis ojos se agrandan. – lo hice?

Se acerca y extiende la mano hacia arriba. Me muestra un pequeñísimo rasguño.- mi herida de guerra.- dice con una voz patética.

Tomo su mano y beso el rasguño.

- Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – pregunta

- Iba a contestar, pero luego desabrocha su cinturón. Veo sus pantalones caer al suelo y luego sus bóxer. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar su hermoso cuerpo.

- Estas comiéndome con la mirada, no es así? – dice atrapándome.

- Tal vez

Hace algunas tontas poses de fisicoculturista. Sus músculos ondulándose a través de su amplio pecho. Está siendo ridículo, pero está desnudo. Lo cual me hace sentir muy seria.

Se desliza en la bañera conmigo. Me recuesto contra él mientras distraídamente acuna agua entre su mano y la vierte por mi pecho.

Suspiro. Cierro los ojos. Creo que esto debe ser como el cielo se siente.

-estas evitando la pregunta.

- que pregunta? – me hizo una pregunta?

- Te pregunte qué te hizo cambiar de opinión. Aun no me lo has dicho.

- Me distrajiste con tu desnudez

- Voy a tener que recordar eso. Hablando en serio, dímelo.

- Cuando estaba mirando entre la multitud, diciéndoles que dije no, te vi allí de pie. Te veías triste. Ni siquiera me estabas mirando. Mirabas hacia mi anillo.

- Continua- dice. Acaricia mis brazos con sus manos.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente

- Entonces me pregunte qué harías si decía que no. Aun seguirías conmigo? Te darías por vencido con nosotros para siempre? Y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir no otra vez, vi a Emmett y Rosalie. Mi mente regresó a cuando estábamos caminando a casa después de su compromiso. Te acuerdas que me preguntaste si alguna vez me gustaría ser sorprendida de esta forma delante de un montón de gente?

- Lo recuerdo. Por qué crees que lo hice? Dijiste que sería asombroso saber que un chico planeo todo solo para ti.

- Me di cuenta de eso. Ahí fue cuando tuve que decir sí. Supe que lo hiciste todo por mí. Las tres docenas de rosas, enviarme al spa con tu hermana, el vestido, los dijes, la limusina, la búsqueda, el anillo, la fiesta, todo. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso. Planeado todo.

- Estaba tratando de impresionarte. Funciono? Te gusto el anillo?

Saco mi mano del agua caliente y la mantengo frente a nosotros. El diamante destella. Se ve como me siento. Destellante, brillante y llena de promesas.

- El anillo fue pan comido.

- Parecías sorprendida que haya quedado con el dibujo de tu anillo de ensueño.

- Estaba sorprendida. Que hizo que de lo quedaras?

- Cuando te volviste a mirar los otros tipos de joyas, Emmett arranco el dibujo, me lo lanzo y dijo: es mejor que guardes esto, vas a necesitarlo algún día.

- Te reíste de él?

- En realidad no. Esperaba que tuviera un poco de razón. Tuvimos una conversación acerca de ti un par de meses antes de eso. Me preguntaste que te acompañara al baile de primavera, recuerdas?

- Sin pero fuimos como amigos. Otra vez

- Emmett me regaño por eso. Me dijo que era una gallina por no preguntarte de verdad. Me hizo admitir que estaba enamorado de ti.

- Así que guardaste el dibujo e hiciste que hicieran el anillo. Es mi anillo de ensueño, pero solo era eso, Edward. Un sueño. Gastaste demasiado en esto. En el anillo, la fiesta, todo.

Baja la voz y susurra en mi cuello mientras lo besa.

- Me gastaría todo lo que tengo en ti. – luego se ríe y pasa su mano por su ceja-. En realidad, ya lo hice más o menos. Ahora como que tendré que vivir contigo.

- Ya has estado viviendo conmigo.

- He estado pasando la noche contigo

- Estas tratando de hacerme sentir culpable para invitarte a vivir conmigo? Sé que vives con tus padres de forma gratuita.

- Sí, pero no es tan divertido allí como en tu ligar. Hablando de eso, creo que deberíamos ir a ver si la cama es tan cómoda como parece.

Salimos de la bañera y nos secamos rápido. Cuando me toma entre sus brazos y m lleva a la habitación, estoy bastante segura a qué tipo de diversión está haciendo referencia.

* * *

**helloooooooou!**

**Nuestro primer capitulo! wujuju**

**Que les parecio?**

**Gracias a las princesas por hacer presencia:**

**Yuki2092mj0311, lynda cullengh, ichigoneeko, Aye015**

**si quieren ver el trailer de esta historia**

**busquenlo en youtube **

**como**

**Esa boda Fanfiction**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana!**

**xoxo!**

**Bonita semana!**


	3. Brillante, viscoso y mágico

**Domingo, 10 de septiembre**

**Brillante, viscoso y mágico**

Finalmente tuvimos que salir del capullo acogedor de nuestro hotel y volver a la realidad, la realidad comienza con nuestra cena habitual de los domingos por la noche en la casa Cullen. He estado en muchas cenas domingueras allí. Crecí junto a ello, y el señor Cullen y mi padre eran hermanos de la fraternidad y mejores amigos. Siempre he sido cercana a ellos, pero cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en mi último año de preparatoria, casi me hicieron uno de ellos. No sé lo que habría hecho sin su ayuda o la de los McCarthy.

Aun así estoy nerviosa para la cena.

Es oficial que me voy a casar con su hijo, y sé que suena extraño, pero siento que tengo que dar una buena impresión. Por esa razón me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros oscuros, un top color melocotón con rosetas en el cuello y un par de zapatillas color plata.

Me veo romántica y feliz.

Ahora me doy cuenta por qué cuando Rose se comprometió con Emmett, comenzó a tratar de emparejarme con Edward. Se sentía toda brillante, viscosa y mágica, y quería que sus amigos se sintieran de la misma manera.

Ajora lo entiendo.

Me siento muy brillante y no PUEDO dejar de mirar el resplandeciente anillo en mi dedo durante el trayecto a casa de Edward.

Pero cuando llegamos allí, Esme no parece darse cuenta de mi brillo, como estoy vestida, o como Edward sigue siendo muy travieso y pasa su mano peligrosamente por mi muslo bajo la mesa de la cocina.

No

La será Cullen está enfocada en una sola cosa.

Lo cual es bueno porque me parece que yo no puedo concentrarme en nada aparte del hecho de que si Edward no se detiene, voy a arrástralo hasta su dormitorio para demostrarle exactamente como me siento hacia él.

Oh perdón, ¿en que estaba?

Oh si, estaba diciendo que Esme se enfoca solo en una cosa.

Y esa cosa es la planificación de la boda.

¿En serio? ¿Hemos estado comprometidos por cuánto tiempo? ¿Veintidós horas? ¿Y ella ya está lista para comenzar a planear?

Quiero decir, todavía estoy en shock por el hecho de estar saliendo con Edward, muchas por estar comprometida con el chico.

¿No hay algún tipo de amortiguador al compromiso? ¡¿Dónde te tomas un par de días (semanas, meses) para acostumbrarte a la idea antes de que la gente comience a bombardearte con preguntas sobre un evento para el que no estas totalmente preparada para hacerle frente?!

La respuesta a esa pregunta es aparentemente NO, porque ella ya ha preparado una hoja de cálculo para la boda. No me sorprende, en realidad, es probable que ella tenga que hacer una hoja de cálculo antes de poder lavar la ropa, de esa manera lo hace en el orden correcto, decir que esta mujer es organizada es eufemismo supremo.

Me la pasa a mí y la escaneo.

Parece bastante típica, una vez que sepamos cuando queremos casarnos, entonces seremos felices de usar su lista y empezar a planear.

Pero no tengo ninguna prisa por casarme.

Necesitamos salir a citas durante un tiempo primero.

Alice, la hermana de Edward, dice —: Así que Bella, te recomendaría comenzar a elegir un tema y colores.

— ¿Un tema? -¿Qué es esto una fiesta de fraternidad?-. ¿Qué clase de tema para la boda?

—Oh, guau — dice —, hay tantas cosas que podrías hacer, podrías tener de corbata negra, casual, o playera. Las bodas de cuentos de hadas son la moda en estos momentos. Podrías hacer un tema de otoño. ¡O incluso una boda de Halloween!

— ¡¿una boda de Halloween?! ¿Cómo una boda de negro y anaranjado? ¿Qué tan divertido seria eso? ¡Podríamos hacer a la gente disfrazarse y repartir caramelos! — me rio. ¡Ja! —. Edward, ¿escuchaste eso? ¡Podríamos casarnos el día de Halloween! Podemos hacer que la gente toque el timbre, que se queden afuera y nos casamos en la entrada. ¡Podemos disfrazarnos y luego salir y pedir caramelos para nuestra recepción! ¡Nuestros regalos podrían ser docenas de huevos, tenedores, Fruity Pebbles y papel higiénico!

—EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN — grita Esme. Entrecierra los ojos y e da la mirada de mama —. Me dijiste que no tuviste nada que ver con la casa de los Newton ese Halloween.

— ¿Qué Halloween?- se hace el desentendido.

—Ese año cuando su acera estuvo cubierta de Fruity Pebbles. Luego llovió y los colores la había teñido. ¡Pensamos que nunca se desvanecerían! ¡Me juraste que no tuviste nada que ver con eso!

Edward arruga la nariz y se rie. — ¿Qué vas a hacer, mama? ¿Castigarme? Además, yo estuve a cargo de los tenedores, no de los Fruity Pebbles. — Me da una sonrisa incriminadora para que su mamá piense que fue mi idea.

— ¡Isabella! –—me regaña la señora Cullen

—Uh, entonces tal vez una boda de Halloween es una mala idea — digo, rápidamente cambiando el tema de conversación a otro que no nos meterá en problemas. Además, los fruity Pebbles fueron idea de Emmett, pero no vamos a habla de ello. Conociendo a Esme, ella estaría llamando a su mamá.

Alice continúa. —Bueno, podrías hacer maravillas de invierno o como una boda estilo campo. Algunas personas incluso tienen bodas temáticas Huster. Ustedes aman el fútbol, tal vez deberían hacer algo así.

—Me encanta el futbol, pero no creo que quiera eso para mi boda.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestiona la madre de Edward.

—No tengo idea. Me comprometí en mi primera cita, hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Realmente no he pensado tan lejos todavía.- Ambas me miran como s estuviera loca, así que digo —: Edward, ¿Qué tipo de boda quieres?

—Um… - dice el, elocuentemente —. No lo sé. ¿Del tipo que consiste en casarnos?

Esme y Alice ponen sus ojos en blanco como diciendo: es un hombre, qué podría saber.

—Bells, ¿realmente nunca has imaginado tu boda? El sueño de cualquier chica es el día de su boda — dice Alice

—Vaya al parecer soy un fracaso como chica.

Todo lo que siempre soñé fue en casarme con un príncipe, pero hasta allí llegué. Para mí, se trataba en encontrar al chico correcto. Como que pensé que una vez que encontrara a ese chico, la boda caería en su lugar por si sola.

Piensen en Cenicienta. Toda la historia fue sobre el noviazgo entre el príncipe azul y ella. Es hasta el final que las campanas suenan, los pájaros vuelan, y ellos se besan. Nadie nunca le pregunto a Cenicienta qué temática quería. La boda solo sucedió.

¿o no?

Se que la mayoria de las hermanas de mi hermandad han planeado sus bodas ideales. Escuchaba, pensaba que sonaban increible, y las animabda. Pero mi boda parecia tan lejana que nunca pense en lo que me gustaria. Ademas, hay que recordar que mis dos mejores amigos son Edward y Emmett.

Chicos.

Les puedo decir con toda certeza que nunca estuvieron alrededor de la mesa de billar planeando sus bodas de ensueño. Las unicas discusiones que tuvimos sobre bodas eran acerca de Emmett rezando por que alguna chica no estuviera embarazada, para que no tuviera que casarse con ella.

—Uh – le digo —, honestamente, no, de verdad. Soliamos tener bodas para Barbie y Ken, pero esas en su mayoria tomaban lugar frente al castillo de LEGO construido por Edward. Se marchaban en su Barbie Jeep y luego tenian un bebé Barbie. Y a veces, se iban de luna de miel a la piscina Barbie, donde se besaban, nadaban y se mojaban el pelo, ¡Oh! – me rio – Y a veces, en lugar de Ken, se casaba con G.I. Joe

—Barbie Bigamia —bromea Edward colocando su cerveza delante de mi.

—Es cierto, pero te encantaba cuando se casaba con Joe. Lo hacias saltar de un avion o escalar por la pared y luego se casaban. Joe siempre hacia una gran entrada. Todo era tan emocionante. Ken era realmente aburrido, pero siempre estuvo alli para ella cuando Joe se iba a, no sé, pelear en guerras y toda esa mierda.

Edward se rie.

No puedo evitar reirme tambien. Nos divertiamos mucho cuando eramos niños.

—También se caso con Robin Hood. Asi que fue más como Barbie Trigamia.

—Trigamia?

—Uh, ¿tal vez trigonometria? – digo estupidamente.

—Oh, Dios mio – Edward se rie -. ¿Ambas son rubias y yo no sabia o qué?

Maldito sabelotodo. – Bien, entonces, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Poligamia

—No, eso es cuando tienes muchos conyuges. ¿Cómo se llama cuando solo tienes tres, como Barbie? Tendria que ser Trigamia. En verdad, eso es una buena idea. Se casaba con Ken porque era bonito y proporcionaba un patimonio genetico para los bebés. Luego estaba G.I. Joe. Él aparecia cuando queria. Solo tenia sexo salvaje con el y enontces volvia a otra mision. Y Robin Hood la llevaba a aventuras. Creo que Barbie tenia un punto. Realmente llevaba la vida perfecta.

—Excepto cuando quedó embarazada y no sabia si era de Ken o Joe – dice Alice sarcasticamente.

Como si Barbie hubiera tenido un gran dilema en eso.

—Sabes, solo le hubiera dicho a Ken que era su bebé. El no habria notado la diferencia. Ken se veia bien, pero no creo que fuera tan inteligente. Pero seria buen padre y se quedaria en casa y cuidaria de los niños mientras que ella estaba lejos con Joe o Robin. – Eso no es una mala idea —. Hey, Edward, ¿puedo tener tres maridos tambien?

—Hmmm, no lo creo. – Sonrie y niega con la cabeza.

—Alice pone los ojos en blanco. — ¿entonces estas diciendo que quieres una boda tematica de Barbie?

Uh, no. No se mucho, pero estoy segura de que una boda Barbie, con colores rosa fuerte no es para mi.

Parece que el tema de la cena de esta noche es que nosotros elijamos un tema. Lo juro, si no dejan eso en paz. Muy pronto mi tema va a ser: _no me importa una mierda._

Gracia a Dios, el timbre del horno suena, lo que significa que finalmente vamos a comer. Y esto es lo que realmente quiero saber. ¿Por qué no le estan preguntando esto a Edward? Él es el que esta tan determinado y decidido a comprometerse. Yo solo queria divertirme con el por un tiempo.

Esme aborta el tema durante la cena, pero al parecer no se dio por vencida. Despues de la cena, nos sienta delante del pastel de manzana y nos cuestiona.

Ya se los he dicho antes, nos alimenta y despues te hace derramar tus agallas. Esta mujer es astuta.

Edward esta igual que yo en la cosa del tema para la boda, por lo que le dice a su madre —: No tengo ni una maldita idea. — despues me abandona y se dirige a la sala de estar para ver el futbol con su padre y el esposo de Alice, Jasper.

Pero Esme no se ve disuadida. Se levanta y toma una gran pila de las revistas mas gruesas conocidad por el hombre. Revistas de moda.

Estas practicamente rompen la mesa de madera cuando las deja caer frente a mi. Por suerte, tengo mis manos fuera del camino.

—Pase por cada una de ella y marque todo lo que me gusto en amarilla — me dice

—Y yo marque todo lo que me gusta en azul – añade Alice

¿Cuándo fue que encontraron tiempo para revisar estas mostrosidades?

Si tratara de mantenerme en el sofa en casa y darles una miradita, llegaria como a doce paginas antes de que Edward me atacara. El sexo ocupa gran parte de nuestro tiempo ultimamente.

Esme continua en su dulce voz de: si haces esto por mi, te horneare galletas.- Asi que solo échale un vistazo t marca las cosas que te guste. Despues de ayudaremos a elegir un tema. Entonces, ¿qupe fecha estas pensando?

—No hemos hablado de fechas todavia, pero estoy bastante segura que vamos a tener un muy largo compromiso. Tal vz un par de años. Realmente no es necesario iniciar la planificacion todavia.

Suelta un pequeño suspiro. Veo mi oportunidad de alejarme, asi que agarro las revistas y me siento en la sala de estar. Me sigue mirando, por lo que pretendo estar interesada y hojeo unas cuantas paginas. Pero, en realidad, estoy mirando a Edward, quien esta sentado en su sillon favorito terminando su segundo trozo de pastel. Se ve tan adorable que casi deseo tener dos de el.

Lo que me recuerda.

Tomo el telefono y busco la palabra Trigamia. ¡Y estava en lo correcto! Hay una palabra que significa estar casado con tres personas.

Veo a Edward y le digo -: Si la hay.

—Genial – dice, sin escucharme realmente porque esta enfocado en el juego y su pastel. Practicamente lame e plato y luego se vuelve a mi con una sorisa — ¿asi que estabas equivocada?

—Estaba más en lo correcto que tu. Eso es todo lo que me importa. – le doy una sonrisa atrevida.

Me agarra del sofa y tira de mi hacia su regazo y comienza a besarme.

¿Por qué es un poco divertido que este chico, quien logro mantener sus manos alejadas de mi durante años, parezca que no puede controlarlas ahora? Estoy un poco avergonzada por esto. Estamos en el centro de su sala de estar, ¡ y todos pueden vernos! Corto el beso, pero no me deja bajar de su regazo, asi que me acurruco, veo el partod y me olvido de todos los planes para la boda.

Mi celular vibra en la mesa de noche. Edward lo agarra y dice —: Emmett – y me lo entrega.

—Oye, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿tal vez que mañana sera mi primera salida como un jodido mariscal de la NFL? ¿puedes creerlo?

Una de las primera cosas que Emmett me dijo, cuando se mudo en quinto grado, fue que era un granm ariscal de campo. Recuerdo que le dije que era un fanfarron. Me dijo que no estaba presumiendo, solo era confiado en sus habilidades. Resulta que tenia razon, desde que fue campeon estatal en la preparatoria, habia sido reclutado para jugar con Nebraska, gano el campeonato nacional en su ultimo año, quedo en segundo lugar en la carrera de Heisman, y gano todos los trofeos para mariscales de campo que habia. Luego paso a ser el segundo reclutado en la NFL. La semana pasada, el mariscal de campo titular tuvo una contunsion cerebral, por lo que Emmett termino el partido. Con su pelo negro, ojos azules de ensueño, cuerpo para matar, y actitud de niño bueno, tambien esta convirtiendose rapidamente en el caliente mariscal de campo de cartelera en todas partes. Su playero de los Chiefs, con McCarthy en la espalda, fue la mas vendida incluso antes de poner un pie en el campo. Estara haciendo su comienzo profesional en el juego del lunes.

—Sí, lo puedo creer. Siempre he creido en ti. ¡Y estoy tan emocionada de poder estar alli!

—Bells, tu siempre has creido en mi. Probablemente deberia agradecertelo.

—Sí, ¡deberias!

— ¿recuerdas mi primer año en la universidad?

Me río. — Lo hago. Pensaste que apestabas.

— ¡Bueno, lo hacia! Fui el mejor en la secundaria. Campeon estatal. MVO. All-State. Recluto de Five-Star. Luego voy a la universidad y NADA. Suponfo que pense que seria igual de facil como en la escuela.

—Emmett, sabes tan bien ocmo yo que no fue facil en la secundaria. Sin, eras mejor que la mayoria de los chicos, por lo que parecia facil, pero los que te conociamos sabiamos cuanto tiempo te dedicasre a hacer ejercicio, cuantos malditos pases Edward y yo atrapamos para ti, todas las veces que te quedaste despues de la practica, todo. Siempre has trabajado para ello. ¿estas nervioso? ¿estas comparando con tu primer año?

—Puede que este un poco nervioso. Me he movido de nivel. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo competir?

—Ya has competido a este nivel la semana pasada cuando terminaste el juego. Lo hiciste de maravilla. Lo haras de maravilla.

—Sabes, todavia nos visualizo a nosotros jugando en el terreno baldio entre nuesttas casa, antes de cada partido, y esa foto de ustedes dos esta colgada en mi armario.

—Eso es genial

—Mis prioridades son diferentes ahora. Tengo una esposa encreible, y muy pronto vamos a tener un bebe. Pero cuando estoy en un juego, juego porque es divertido. Porque me encanta.

—Lo se, Emmett.

—Los chicos me han estado dando todo tipo de mierda sobre la fotografia. Quieren conocer a la chica con el bikini de la bandera. Tambien han estado inventando historias divertidas acerca de ustedes dos. Cosas como que Edward es mi amante gay, que tu eres mi amante, que eres la que se me escapo, que eres una prostituta de las Vegas, Algunos piensan que ni siquiera te conozco. Que me encontre la foto de ustedes dos en Internet o algo asi. Uno de estos dias les dire la verdad, pero por ahora, sus locas conjeturas son un poco divertidas.

—Entonces…¡Emmeeeett McCaaaarthy! ¿Estás listo para disfrutar de un lunes de futbol por la noche? – exagero cantando el himno de Monday Night Football

—Ya veremos — me dice — Ya veremos.

* * *

**Hellooooooooou! No me odien por no haber subido el lunes! Cosas de la facultad PERO aqui estoy con nuevo capitulo y eso es lo que importa!**

**Espero que lo disfruten TANTO como yo!**

**Saludos a luciamy00, BeckySalvatoreGrey, BubbleszMee, Ilovevampiresangels, yuki2092mj0311, lady laura, lynda cullengh, yisicullen25!**

**El proximo capitulo lo subire el lunes! y apartir de ese dia comenzare a subir Lunes y Viernes! :)**

**Por ahi me preguntaron que si en esta historia Bella y Edward tendrian un bebé! si saben la autora de la historia escribio Ese chico, para contarnos la historia de Bella, Emmett y Edward, sobre su amistad hasta que Bella descubre que Edward es ESE chico para ella, pues bien con ESA boda, se hablara de TODO el proceso del compromiso de ellos dos y TODO lo que tienen que pasar para casarse, si es que se casan! De una vez les informo que HAY UNA TERCERA PARTE! PERO esta saldra hasta JULIO! Asi que ni yo se lo que les espera! TIEMPO AL TIEMPO MUCHACHAS, mientras disfruten las locuras de estos tres!**

**Nos vemos el LUNES SIN FALTA!**

**BONITA SEMANA, BONITA VIDA!**

**xoxo**


	4. En un momento de gloria

_Lunes, 11 de septiembre_

_En un momento de gloria_

Estamos conduciendo a Kansas City para el partido y escuchando la radio deportiva. Hay mucha especulación sobre el hecho de que la carrera de Mark Conway en el futbol ha llegado a su fin, debido a las contusiones, y a que va a retirarse pronto.

Si eso es cierto, voy a estar feliz por Emmett, pero también me siento mal. No quería que Emmett saliera de esa manera, teniendo una contusión que le pusiera fin a su carrera. Quiero que se retire en un momento de gloria. Necesita una lluvia de confeti cayendo sobre él, sus fans gritando y levantando el trofeo del Gran Tazón sobre su cabeza por la tercera vez cuando anuncie su retiro.

Emmett me llama. Realmente debe estar nervioso. – Hola. ¿Qué sucede?

–¿recuerdas aquel día en que me dijiste que si salíamos arruinaríamos nuestra amistad? – pregunta

– Por supuesto, ese fue el día en que me dijiste que si salíamos arruinaríamos nuestra amistad.

–¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

– No realmente. – no recuerdo exactamente todo lo que dije ese día.

– Me dijiste que tengo grandeza en mí. Que he estado haciendo lo que siempre quise y lo que debía hacer.

– Oh si, la charla de futbol. Recuerdo eso. Pensé que estabas refiriéndote a lo que había dicho acerca de nosotros. Ya sabes, cuando me rompiste el corazón.

Emmett se ríe. – los dos sabemos que no rompí tu corazón.

– Sigo diciendo que lo hiciste. Aaaaah, el que se me escapó. – me rio y le doy un guiño a Edward. Él pone los ojos en blanco.

– Isabella, de vuelta al futbol.

– Oh, lo siento.

–¿te acuerdas de cuando perdimos el juego contra Texas? Tuve dos intercepciones, y la prensa, quien la semana anterior pensaba que era la reencarnación de Cristo, me tiro debajo de un autobús y decidió que estaba sobrevalorado.

– Si, lo recuerdo. Apestó.

– Me dijiste que parecía como si no estuviera divirtiéndome. Ahí fue cuando deje de divertirme, y todo el equipo lo hizo también. Recuerdo que te grité ¡NO BROMEES! Porque, ¿Cómo podría estar divirtiéndome cuando estaba tratando de correr por mi vida? Pero cuando vi la grabación del juego, me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Cuando comencé a desmoronarme, el equipo se vino conmigo. Me dijiste que era como el capotan de un buque hundiéndose. Que si dejaba que el agua llegara a mí, también llegaría a mi tripulación. Que tenía que ser el líder. Decirles que no importaba, que el agua era buena para el barco, y que nosotros llegarías a tierra. Me dijiste que tenía que liderar mi ofensiva, pero estar en calma durante la tormenta. Que si no estaba seguro, tampoco lo estarían ellos.

–¡Guau! Fui realmente solidaria, y por lo visto, soy una muy brillante motivadora en deportes. Debería estar en ESPN, sin duda.

Edward se ríe en el asiento de al lado.

Emmett se ríe también. – no te lo tomes tan apecho. También solías decir: a la mierda. _Es sólo un partido._ Dile a Edward que también gana puntos por hacerme entrar en el patio de atrás y jugar futbol.

– Se lo diré, pero solo si me das puntos extras por llevarte al bar.

– No estoy seguro de que haya sido la cosa más inteligente.

–¿entonces por qué estas llamando? ¿Necesitas un poco de motivación antes del partido?

– Tal vez.

– Hmmmm, está bien. Sigo creyendo que dije en aquel entonces, naciste para esto, y estas exactamente donde debes estar. Puedes jugar bajo presión como nadie más puede hacerlo.

– Edward se echa a reír, pero es porque su mente está en la cuneta.

Emmett dice: – Me gusta hasta ahora. – Luego se echa a reír y dice –: A pesar de que la última parte sonó un poco sexual. ¿Rose ha estado diciéndote lo increíble que soy en la cama?

– Uh, no – digo, pero luego me rio de nuevo -. Bueno, tal vez he escuchado un poco, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. Estoy hablando de presión defensiva, la cual no creo que tendrás mucho esta noche porque tienes una línea ofensiva por la que la mayoría de los mariscales darían su testículo izquierdo

– Cierto

– Entonces Emmett-son – bromeo

– Oh, caray, referencias cinematográficas. No vas a comenzar a decirme "dar cera, pulir cera", ¿verdad?

– No, tengo una mejor. ¿Recuerdas esa película anticuada, Águila de Hierro? ¿Dónde el chico vuela un avión de combate para ir a rescatar a su papa?

– Siiiiiiii

– Tu línea ofensiva es como su avión. Ellos van a protegerte. Eres el águila de hierro que no puede ser derrotada, no puede ser detenida. Vas a mantenerte firme. Vas a pelear. No te darás por vencido.

– Eso es bastante bueno. Me gusta.

– Bien, porque después que ganes esta noche, y los periodistas estén como: oh, Emmeeett, eres grandi-oso, espero que digas: todo se lo debo a Bella

Emmett se ríe. – es por eso que te amo. Nos vemos después del partido.

Estamos en el estado. Me sentía tan emocionada que empaque una tonelada de comida chatarra y bebidas. Los McCarthy vinieron también, pero no trajeron la RV, y se está dando de patadas porque Rose tiene que orinar mucho. La señora McCarthy dice que las mujeres embarazadas siempre tienen que hacer pis. Solía borbotear sobre qué tan brillante esta Rose. Y lo está. Rose es hermosa, pero su pelo rubio fresa se ve más grueso, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojada, y aunque sigue siendo delgada, si se ve un poco más llenita. Más sexy. Se ve increíble.

Bebimos cerveza en frente de ella, pero me fue divertido hacer tragos. No quería que se sintiera excluida. Así que no traer la RV fue una buena bendición disfrazada. Mientras ella esperaba en línea para usar los baños portátiles, saque el Jaegermeister. Lo que fue bueno porque yo estoy más nerviosa que Emmett.

Llegamos a nuestros asientos temprano, así que no nos perdimos nada. Estoy esperando que nuestra conversación sea sobre el partido. Pero el tema no es acerca de Emmett, la rueda de diversión, el minuto del silencio por el 9/11, el dirigible, el rugido de la multitud o el clima espectacular. El tema que Rose quiere discutir es mi boda.

Ella me cuestiona. – Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu boda?

-Solo quero que sea agradable. Flores bonias, un vestido bonito, una fiesta divertida. Me encantan las fiestas.

Pone los ojos en blanco. – si, todos sabemos que amas las fiestas, Bella. Pero esta es tu boda. Aunque, ¿Qué hay sobre una boda de Noche de Año Nuevo? Confeti, sombreros, matracas, y aun no sere un alce.

-Me gusta la idea, ¡pero es demasiado pronto! Nosotros vamos a tener un compromiso largo.

- entonces ya han elegido una fecha?

- no. Tu estabas en nuesta fiesta. Hemos estado comprometidos por dos dias. ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? ¡hacen que me duela la cabeza!

Edward se inclina y me susurra en el oido. – o tal vez es el Jaeger. – me da palmaditas en la espalda y dice -: creo que vamo a necesitar un par de cervezas mas por aquí.

Corre a tomar una cerveza mientras que Rpse sigue hablando. – no estoy tratando de presionarte, pero estamos pensando en hacer una luna de miel bebé. Estaba tratando de averiguar cuando seria un buen tiempo para ir…

_¿Qué diablos es una luna de miel bebé?_ Iba a preguntarle pero siguio hablando.

–… y sé que me has preguntado todavia, pero supongo que voy a ser tu dama de honor.

–Madrina de honor – le recuerdo –. Estas casada.

–oh, Dios mio. ¿madrina? ¿en serio? Eso me hace parecer tan vieja. Es necesario que haya un nombre diferente para eso. Necesitamos inventar algo. Realmente se pueden lastimar los sentimientos de las personas con esas categorias. Estoy casada, si. Pero no soy matrona, y no quiero se matrona. ¿y que hay sobre la pobre mujer que tiene treinta y cinco años y nunca se ha casado? ¿le van a llamar dama de honor? Le podrian llamar una solterono porque estoy segura de que asi es como ella se sentiria. Tenemos seriamente que considerar esto.

Me pregunto si realmente voy a poder decir una palabra. O ver el partido.

–Y aquí estoy yo, pensando estupidamente que el dia de mi boda se suponia que debia tratarse sobre el amor eterno entre Edward y yo.

–Oh, callate – dice -, no seas una llorona.

Me pongo de pie y aplaudo con fuerza. Emmett acaba de hacer un gran pase, y han movido la pelota hasta la zona roja. – te prometo discutir la fecha contifo antes de hacerlo oficial. Ahora, ¿Qué diablos es una luna de miel bebé?

–Son unas vacaciones que tu marido y tu toman antes de que nazca el bebé. Es tiempo de relajarse y conectarse mientras que todavia son solo ustedes dos.

–Eso suena como a vacaciones.

–Si, Bells, son vacaciones – dice con un suspiro –. Simplemente lo llaman luna de miel bebé debido a las fechas. Una luna de miel tradicional son vacaciones tambien.

–Si, supongo. ¿Podemos ver el partido?

El partido fue emocionante. Fue pura baralla ofensiva. Emmett jugo muy bien y lanzo a mas de trescientos metros. El juego obviamente se decidiria a quien tenia la pelota en el ultimo minuto.

Por desgracia, fue el otro equipo. Perdieron con tan solo tres segundos en el reloj. Que fastidio.

...3.3-&

Se suponia que ibamos a estar en casa de Emmett y Rose, pero estan remodelando su casa, y parece que es un desastre en estos momentos. El Sr. Y la Sra. McCarthy se quedaron allo ya que una de las habitaciones para huespedes esta terminada. No queriamos estresar a Rose, o que tuviera que dormir en el sofa, por lo que rentamos un cuarto de hotel.

Edward me tira hacia abajo sobre la cama. -¿Tenemos que comenzar a hablar sobre la boda? Mi madre dice que parece pensar que si, y oi a Rose preguntandote al respecto.

–Con el tiempo, si. Supongo que depende del moemtno en que queremos casarnos.

–Me casaria contido ahora mismo si pudiera – dice mientras enreda sus manos en mi pelo.

–Awww, Edward. – le doy un beso –. Sé que todos piensan que debemos hacerlo, pero creo que tenemos que tomar nuestro tiempo. Disfrutar de esto. Rose me dijo esta noche que ella va a ser mi dama de honor y que me dira cuando y cuando no puedo tener la boda.

Edward se rie y dice en voz baja -: Controladora.

Me rio tambien y digo –: ¡todavia estoy en shock de que estamos comprometidos! Se sienten como un sueño. Si no fuera por este anillo en mi dedo, no se si creeria que sucedió en realidad.

Edward me da una mirada traviera. – un sueño, ¿eh? – Rapidamente me sostiene contra la cama -. Oh, princesa, estas definitivamente despierta. Tal vez tengo que recordarte sobre eso.

Me lo recuerda besandome y quitandome la camisa.

Mas tarde, estamos acostado, agotados y sonriendonos el uno al otro.

–¿Aun se siente como un sueño? – pregunta.

Lentamente desliza sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo por mi pierna, lo que me hace senti como si estuviera en un sueño. – si – digo -, uno super sexy.

-Está bien, te vi hojeando la revista de novias que mamá te dio. ¿viste algo que te gusta?

–Edward, el juego estaba en television. ¿de verdad crees que estaba hojeandolas? Solo estaba haciendolo para hacerla feliz.

–Oi decir a Alice que necesitamos un tema para la boda. ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Cómo las fiestas de graternidad que soliamos hacer?

–Realmente no tengo idea de lo que quiere decir. Estoy bastante segura de que todas las bodas tienen un esqueña de color, no un tema.

–Tus colores favoritos son turquesa, naranja y morado. ¿Esos van a ser nuestros colores?

–Suenan horribles juntos. El turquesa es bonito. ¿Qué color te gustaria?

Me besa en la frente. – eso no importa. Esta boda es todo acerca de ti.

-No, ¡no lo es! Oye, no creas que te vas a librar en ayudar por decir eso. Esta boda, su tenemos una- bromeo -, va a ser sobre nosotros.

–Me gusta nosotros.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre colores y temas toda la noche?

–No, creo que puedo pensar en algo mas divertido que eso – dice. Se pone encima de mi, me besa y hace que me olvide sobre la boda nuevamente.

* * *

**Hellou! Chicas ya estoy de regreso! Una disculpa por la espera. **

**Las invito a que pasen por mi ONE SHOT, se llama _aun es tiempo_. La historia es mia, la tenia desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahorita me anime a subirla!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Reviews?**

**xoxo**


	5. Planear una boda, nada divertido

_Miércoles _

_Planear una boda no suena como a diversión._

Estoy de vuelta en el trabajo. Afortunadamente, mi jefe es un gran fan de Emmett McCarthy y me dejó salir un par de días para ir a ver su primer partido. Está bien, la verdad es que tuve que sobornarlo con una pelota de fútbol autografiada, pero haría lo que sea para que funcione.

Hasta el momento, el día ha sido un desastre. Ya era bastante malo tratando de ponerse al día, pero ahora estoy desesperada porque los planos que envié con un mensajero a primera hora esta mañana todavía no habían llegado a su destino.

He perdido mucho tiempo tratando de localizarlos.

Mi teléfono sonó, y estúpidamente no observé el identificador de llamadas antes de decir "Isabella Swan", porque supongo que es el servicio de mensajería.

Oigo la voz de Esme. —Bella, realmente necesitamos tener una reunión de planificación para la boda. ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que tienes que hacer? Incluso si no quieres casarte durante un año o más, tenemos que empezar. Estoy asumiendo que, a estas alturas, has tenido la oportunidad de ver las revistas de novias que te di, y marcar las cosas que te gustan.

—Uh, no realmente, todavía. Fuimos al juego de Emmett, y estoy al final de un proyecto en el trabajo. Es como la hora de la verdad. Además, Edward ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, también. De hecho, estamos ambos trabajando hasta tarde esta noche.

Ella no obtuvo la respuesta que quería oír, por lo que gruñó. —Bien. Tienes tareas, entonces. Quiero que veas las revistas y marques lo que te gusta. Y dile a mi hijo que tiene que verlas contigo. Tráiganlas a casa el sábado por la mañana.

—Um, probablemente no va a funcionar porque vamos a una fiesta Husker —le digo suavemente.

Ella resopla y suena un poco molesta. —Está bien. Estén aquí temprano para la cena del domingo. Digamos a las tres. Y dile a Edward que anote ideas, también… Olvídalo, yo se lo diré. Oh, también se supone que debía recordarte que el Pastor John quiere que lo llames de inmediato. Algo sobre la consejería de pareja.

Dejo el teléfono y me quedo como… ¿TAREAS Y CONSEJERÍA DE PAREJA?

¿En serio?

_Planear una boda no suena como a diversión._

* * *

**Hellou! chiquitinas! ya estoy de vuelta!**

**Muchas gracias BubbleszMee, Yuki 2092mj0311, ichigoneeko y Rosh bernal por el apoyo y sus palabras son todas unas guapas :')!  
**

**Capitulo cortito, que les parecio?! ****oh oh! Apareció MAMA CULLEN al ataque! y tienen que ir a consejeria!**

**Ya estamos entrando en ambiente!**

**Un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendra en el siguiente capitulo!**

—¿Una boda XXX? —pregunta Edward.

—¡Usaré un vibrador de base para mi ramo! Podría vibrar durante toda la ceremonia. ¿Te lo imaginas? Todo el mundo ahí, serio, y esto ahí, sacudiéndose.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —pregunta—. Acabamos de tener una increíble y alucinante sesión de sexo. Otra vez. Diablos, incluso me impresiono a mí mismo.

—¡¿Edward?! ¿EN LA COCINA DE TU MADRE?

**Estos muchachos son todos unos loquillos! quien vota por una boda xxx?**

**Reviews?**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	6. La mente de un chico & mi cabeza

_Jueves 14 de septiembre_

_Todo lo que está en la mente de este chico últimamente._

Anoche tuve que trabajar hasta tarde de nuevo, pero cuando llegué a casa, Edward me estaba esperando con comida china y una botella de vino. Incluso tenía tapón de corcho y todo. Me saludó con un beso y abrió el vino.

—El otro día estuve hablando con Rosalie sobre los planes de la boda. Me habló de un programa llamado My Fair Wedding*. Dice que va sobre bodas temáticas y que el organizador, David Tutera, es increíble. Puede tomar los peores temas y convertirlos en algo hermoso. Grabé unos cuantos, así podemos verlos esta noche mientras cenamos.

—Ver la televisión suena perfecto. Estoy cansada, estresada, y muerta de hambre. ¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de almorzar hoy!

Desplegamos nuestro festín por la mesa de café, no sentamos en el suelo, comimos y vimos un par de programas.

¡Vaya! Rosalie estaba en lo cierto. Puede tomar el tema más horrible y hacerlo increíble.

Quizá necesite un organizador de bodas.

Edward apaga la televisión y hablamos sobre los posibles temas para nuestra boda. La mayoría de las parejas tenían una razón para su tema. Hablamos sobre columpios, fútbol, princesas y Barbie. Ninguno de estos parecía el adecuado.

Muy pronto, la mayor parte de la comida se acaba, el vino ha desaparecido por completo y los temas para la boda parecen ser la última cosa en la mente de Edward.

Me lleva al dormitorio, me tira en la cama y se abalanza sobre mí. Tengo el pensamiento fugaz de que tal vez nuestro tema debiera ser el sexo, porque eso parece ser todo lo que últimamente está en la mente de este chico.

Felizmente tumbada sobre el cuerpo de Edward, bromeo sobre eso—: Creo que nuestro tema para la boda debería ser el sexo.

—¿Una boda XXX? —pregunta Edward.

Nos ponemos tontos hablando de ideas para nuestra boda temática XXX.

¡David Tutera estaría hiperventilando!

—Ya sé —me río tontamente—. Podríamos usar esposas peludas como anillos para las servilletas.

—¡Podríamos dar condones personalizados como recuerdos!

—Oh... ¡Escucha esto! Podríamos usar esos consoladores grandes que se ponen de pie por su cuenta, les cortaríamos las puntas…—Edward se estremece cuando digo eso—. ¡Y podríamos usarlos para sostener los números de las mesas en la recepción!

Edward me hace cosquillas. Me río a carcajadas y se las devuelvo.

—¡Usaré un vibrador de base para mi ramo! Podría vibrar durante toda la ceremonia. ¿Te lo imaginas? Todo el mundo ahí, serio, y esto ahí, sacudiéndose.

—Eres tonta —dice. Luego ataca mi pecho con besos—. Tengo una idea mejor. Podríamos hacer un vídeo "Edward e Isabella hacen una porno".

—¡Y mostrarlo en la recepción! —grito.

—Quizá deberíamos practicar algunos movimientos en este momento — dice Edward, de forma sexy.

Y bueno, sí. Lo hacemos.

Practicar, quiero decir.

Lo sentimos, no hay videos.

Después de la segunda ronda, le hago a Edward un puchero.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —pregunta—. Acabamos de tener una increíble y alucinante sesión de sexo. Otra vez. Diablos, incluso me impresiono a mí mismo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no he visto nada alucinante. —Me río, pero él sabe que es una completa mentira. Es muy difícil mentirle a alguien que puede leer tu mente. Y fue, gritos a los cuatro vientos de _oh dios mío_, increíble. Pero no se lo digo. No quiero que piense que es así. Tiene que seguir esforzándose en alcanzar una meta, o algo así—. Además, pienso que sólo estás usándome para el sexo. —Trato de parecer triste.

Se ríe con una carcajada enorme.

—Sí, lo hago.

No puedo evitar sonreír con él.

—Pero sólo intento nivelarlo.

—¿Nivelarlo?

—Sí, así la amistad y el sexo están compensados.

—Hemos sido los mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo.

—Sí. Lo sé. En realidad hago mi trabajo para algo —bromea—. Sólo siento que el equilibrio es importante en nuestra relación.

Entonces dice—: Hablando de eso, el domingo por la noche cuando estabas sentada en la cocina de la casa de mis padres, tuve este flashback. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que estabas tan enfadada por tu cita con ese chico, Mark, que tanto te gustaba? Se te lanzó encima antes de la cena, así que te enfadaste e hiciste que te trajera a casa. Estabas furiosa por eso y por el hecho de que habías dejado a Demetri por él. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, acababais de llegar de casa de Emmett y si no recuerdo mal, no fuisteis de mucha ayuda porque estabais borrachos y pensasteis que todo eso era gracioso y que era mi culpa.

—Bueno, eso. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo ardiente que parecías, en como en realidad no culpaba a Mark por desearte y en que sólo quería hacerlo contigo allí mismo, en la cocina. Incluso tuve sueños con eso. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que llevabas puesto? Kate debió haberte vestido. Llevabas una falda corta a cuadros, blusa blanca y una chaqueta de punto azul marino. Casi parecías una colegiala picarona.

—¡¿Edward?! ¿EN LA COCINA DE TU MADRE? ¿Y solías tener sueños picantes sobre mí?

—Oh, sí. Muchos. Algunos realmente buenos.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—No lo sé. Empezarían con nosotros haciendo cosas que normalmente hacíamos. Nunca recuerdo esas partes, pero terminabas atacándome. Una vez, estábamos sentados en el capó de mi coche, mirando las estrellas. De repente, te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mí y me atacaste. Fue un buen sueño.

_Viernes 15 de septiembre_

_Un poco loca dentro de mi cabeza_

Anoche, reí y sonreí por los sueños de Edward, pero ahora que estoy en el trabajo, tratando de concentrarme en averiguar algunas cosas para una reunión sobre presupuesto a la que voy a entrar, mi mente sigue pensando en ello.

Porque de alguna manera, me molesta. Quiero decir, ¿no debería él haberme atacado a mí, en sus sueños? ¿No habían sido sus sueños?

Estoy a punto de volverme un poco loca dentro de mi cabeza cuando mi teléfono vibra.

Al parecer, Edward ha compartido nuestro tema para la boda con Emmett, porque recibo un extraño mensaje de texto.

_Emmett: Pastel de Boda= ¡Strippers saliendo de dentro!_

Oh, guau. ¡Eso es divertido!

_Yo: Padrinos de boda vestidos como Chippendales*. ¡Lo que significa esmoquin sin camisa para ti!_

_Emmett: Voy a tener que trabajar mis abdominales un poco más._

_Yo: Sí, claro. ¿Qué tendremos ahora, un paquete de ocho?_

_Emmett: Tengo que mantener la base fuerte, nena._

_Yo: Tengo reunión. Me tengo que ir._

Acudo a la reunión del proyecto. Durante esta, sigo recibiendo mensajes de Emmett. Nadie se da cuenta, excepto el tipo que está sentado a mi lado, que es un poco asqueroso. Siempre está lanzándome comentarios sexuales. Aunque realmente, nunca ha cruzado la línea. Sólo me crispa los nervios. Puedo decir que está leyendo mis mensajes porque casi suelta una carcajada. Ha intentado contenerse, lo que le ha hecho resoplar su café por la nariz y ahogarse un poco.

10:08 - _Emmett :) Damas de honor = colegialas sexys._

11:22 - _Emmett :) Damas de honor, todas vestidas en diferentes trajes sexis._

11:23 - _Emmett :) Una como colegiala sexy, una como sirvienta francesa_.

11:47 - _Emmett :) Recepción = Todas las parejas bailando, tienes que dar máscaras de anonimato._

11:49 - _Emmett :) ¿Látigos y cadenas de regalitos?_

Me resulta muy difícil concentrarme durante la reunión y cada vez que veo la luz de mi teléfono echo un vistazo y quiero morirme de risa. Al final, paramos para el almuerzo, y aunque los textos de Emmett me han estado entreteniendo, mi mente está aún en los sueños de Edward.

Salgo a mi coche y llamo a Rosalie. Debo hablar con alguien sobre esto y probablemente no debería hacerlo en mi escritorio, donde todo el mundo pueda escuchar mi vida sexual.

Especialmente el tipo asqueroso.

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la reunión, él dijo—: Parece que te lo pasas muy bien cuando no estás en el trabajo, y hmmm… creía que el nombre de tu novio era Edward. Eres una niña mala, ¿verdad?

Traté fuertemente de no atragantarme delante de él.

Rosalie responde, y lo primero que digo es—: Edward me ha dicho que solía tener sueños picantes sobre mí.

Ni siquiera pude saludarla.

Pero ella lo pilla.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

—Bueno, sí, en realidad sí, o no te estaría llamando.

—Oh, Bella. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres tan ignorante.

—¡Hey, no me juzgues! Necesito ayuda y consejo, y te llamé para eso, pero no importa.

—¡Oh! ¿Me has llamado A MÍ para pedirme CONSEJO? ¡Nunca haces eso! Siempre llamas a Emmett.

—¡Lo sé, ayúdame!

Hace un sonido que me hace saber que está bastante orgullosa de eso.

—Oh, bueno, continúa.

—Está bien, en los sueños de Edward yo lo atacaba. Así que, ¿eso significa que su subconsciente creía que él me ponía y que quería atacarlo, o significa que su subconsciente estaba caliente conmigo y deseaba que lo atacara, por eso lo hacía en sus sueños? Pero si estaba tan caliente conmigo, ¿por qué no me atacaba primero?

—¿Realmente importa? Te quería. Siempre te quiso, y ahora lo tienes.

—De algún modo me importa.

Rosalie suspira.

—Bella, para una chica que apenas piensa dos veces lo que dice o hace, oh Dios mío, le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas cuando se trata de Edward. ¿Por qué no le das un mejor uso a tu cerebro y empiezas a planificar tu boda?

—Uno, me gusta el chico. Y dos, estoy trabajando en la boda.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, casi. Vimos el programa del que nos hablaste, pero también bebimos una botella entera de vino, y luego Edward me atacó un poco. Rosalie, es tan malditamente sexy. Y el sexo, oh Dios mío, el sexo es tan...

—Bella, pensé que querías mi consejo.

Ella no estaba impresionada.

—Lo quiero

—Pero no vas a tomarlo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no voy a olvidarme de esto, si es a lo que te refieres. ¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Intento determinar por qué lo atacaba en sueños, porque tengo una idea un poco rara.

—¡Caray! Ahora sí que estoy realmente impresionada de que me estés pidiendo consejo. ¿Las ideas raras no son la especialidad de Emmett?

—Sí, pero te llamo porque estoy pensando en hacer esos sueños realidad.

Asume la noticia y dice—: ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Algo así como escenificarlo? ¡Oh, Bella, le encantará!

—Bueno, eso espero, pero si no entiendo el sueño, no saldrá bien.

—Hmmmm, espera. Voy a buscar a Emmett y a ponerte en manos libres. En realidad esto está fuera de mi alcance. Necesitamos la opinión de un chico.

Sabía que debería haberlo llamado a él en primer lugar, pero me alegro de haber llamado a Rosalie, porque ella parece estar muy feliz con eso.

Oigo la voz profunda de Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa, chicas?

—Anoche, Edward me dijo que solía tener sueños picantes sobre mí —respondo.

—¿Y? No es para tanto. Ambos los tuvimos —dice Emmett.

—¡¿Tú también?! —me sorprendo.

—Bueno, un par, claro. Es decir, estábamos juntos todo el tiempo.

—¡Emmett! ¿Tuviste sueños sobre mí o sobre muchas chicas?

—Bueno, estoooo, sobre muchas.

—Mierda. Ahora estoy deprimida. Probablemente Edward también lo hizo.

Rosalie interviene y le explica a Emmett—: Edward le dijo que solía tener sueños picantes sobre ella, y creo que por alguna razón, esa razón es que es totalmente ignorante, ella se sorprendió por eso.

—Bells, nena, casi todos los sueños de Edward eran sobre ti —dice Emmett.

—¿Te los ha contado? —preguntamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, sí, alguno de ellos. Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo. Lo sabéis.

—Diablos, yo creía que vosotros también me lo contabais todo. Ahora estoy triste.

—No lo estés. En la secundaria, casi seguro que nuestros sueños eran más emocionantes de lo que en realidad hacíamos.

—Emmett, tu hiciste un montón de "eso" en la secundaria.

—No tanto. Piensa en el sexo en la secundaria. Se trataba de hacerlo rápido, de no ser atrapado, de rogar que sus padres no volvieran pronto a casa, rezar para que no se quedase embarazada. No era exactamente un sueño merecedor.

—Creo que Bella estaba considerando en satisfacer algunos de los sueños de Edward —dice Rosalie.

—¿Cómo sus fantasías? Vaya, es un tipo con suerte. Fijo que le gustará.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en eso, pero ahora que sé que también tuvo sueños con otras chicas, no sé si quiero.

—Bella, vamos, casi todos sus sueños eran sobre ti —me animó Emmett.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Más o menos, sí.

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo, ¿es que en realidad no lo sabes?

—No. La mayoría eran sobre ti. Lo sé porque cuando no eran sobre ti, sino sobre alguna modelo de Victoria's Secret me lo decía. Y la mayoría de las veces no me decía quién era la chica. Yo le preguntaba y él siempre decía que no tenía importancia. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Tenías que ser tú. Así que quieres hacer sus sueños realidad, ¿eh?

—Sí, pero ¿cuál de todos? Si hablabais de eso, ¿recuerdas si tenía alguno favorito?

—Sí, en realidad sí. Tenía que ver contigo y conmigo metiditos en la pequeña tienda en la que solíamos acampar.

—¿Así que era un trío? —pregunto.

—No puedo imaginarme a Edward soñando eso —asegura Rosalie.

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! —digo—. ¿¡Edward es bisexual!?

Emmett se ríe de eso.

—Oh, espera. Quizá ese era mi sueño.

Rosalie se queja y yo también.

—¡Emmett!

Él continúa—: Ja. Ja. Sólo estoy bromeando. Y, Jesús, Rosalie, tenía catorce años. De acuerdo, volviendo al tema. Recuerdo uno que él solía tener. Estábamos en la cancha, y alguien lo atacaba en el capó de su coche. Por supuesto, eras tú.

¿Recuerdas cómo los tres solíamos hacer eso? ¿Sentarnos allí bebiendo mis cocteles especiales de Gatorade y vodka, mientras comíamos pipas? Pero también había uno de gira la botella que nunca logré entender por completo.

Rosalie se une.

—¡Conozco ese juego! Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que ya era hora de volver a jugar a gira la botella?

—Sí. —No puedo evitar sonreír al respecto.

—¿Eso ocurrió? —pregunta Emmett.

—Más o menos. ¿Recuerdas cuando Jessica Stanley estaba colada por él y estuvieron en el armario durante siete minutos, los que probablemente fueron un verdadero infierno, en la fiesta de catorce cumpleaños de Kate?

—Oí hablar de esa parte. Él me dijo que no la besó porque le daba asco y quería besarte a ti.

—Uffff, ¿En serio? Eso es taaan duuuulcee. Edward es tan dulce.

—Bella, ¿la historia?

—Oh, sí. Así que esa noche, más tarde, jugamos a gira la botella y la botella cayó justo entre Jessica y yo. Empujó un poco la botella para que me señalara a mí y entonces me besó. Sólo estaba tratando de joder a alguien. Esa fue la última vez que realmente lo besé hasta después de vuestro compromiso.

—Tiene sentido ahora. Así que Bella, ¿has tenido algún sueño de esos? ¿Y cuántos fueron sobre mí?

—No he tenido ningún sueño de esos sobre ti, pero recuerdo muy bien uno que tuve cuando estaba saliendo con Jake. Todos estábamos jugando al fútbol. Yo estaba enfadada con Edward porque estaba comportándose como un idiota por algo, así que sin querer le hice una zancadilla y los dos caímos.

—¿El día del bikini de la bandera? —pregunta.

—Sí, ese mismo. Me enfadé porque me dijo que no le gustaba mi traje debaño. ¿Recuerdas que estaba chinchándome y encima de mí todo el rato?

—Sí.

—Bueno, esto es lo que soñé. Él se inclinaba para gritarme y en vez de eso, comenzaba a besarme y, um, a hacer también un montón de otras cosas. Tú estabas como desaparecido.

—Creo que desaparecí ese día. Parecía que iba a hacértelo allí mismo, en la hierba. Creo que hasta os dije que os buscarais una habitación.

—Realmente el sueño me molestaba en esa época.

—¿Por qué? —preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Porque Edward era como mi hermano. Era como, no sé, casi incestuoso.

—Bella.

—Bueno, él lo era, y el problema fue que el sueño me había gustado mucho y seguía deseando tenerlo de nuevo. Tenía conflictos conmigo misma.

—Oh, Dios mío, vosotros dos erais unos tontos —dice Rosalie.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que pienso —intercede Emmett—: deberías llevarlo a la cancha. Ponerte una gorra de béisbol y esas dos lindas trencitas que te hacías, pero del rollo sexi. Ponte algo atrevido, como alguna pequeña camiseta de béisbol ajustada o un escote impresionante… Bueno, como todas las que tienes, y unos pantalones cortitos con medias y zapatos de tacón alto. Derríbalo, ponte a horcajadas, búrlate de él un poco, y entonces...

—¡Emmett! —lo detiene Rosalie—. Creo que ya nos hicimos una idea.

—Oh, diablos. Lo siento.

—Emmett, si hago esto, ¿va a pensar que soy rara?

—Amiga, si piensa que eres rara, tienes mi permiso para deshacerte de él.

Después del trabajo, empiezo a planificarlo. Edward había planeado todas las cosas de nuestro compromiso, y creo que este será mi pequeño regalo de compromiso para él.

Una serie de eventos picantes.

Un pequeño viaje por la memoria a mi cuenta.

Ojalá planear la boda fuera tan divertido.

No podemos hacerlo todo en una sola noche, así que pienso que será un evento de una semana de duración.

Iba a divertirme con esto. De acuerdo, tenía una tormenta de ideas.

Lo haríamos en la cancha de béisbol. Tal vez en los columpios de la escuela primaria. En una pequeña tienda de campaña. En la cocina de su madre. Y quizás sería divertido hacer una recreación de la fiesta de graduación. La misma habitación, la bañera de hidromasaje. Hmmm.

Mi teléfono suena. Hay un correo electrónico que me informaba sobre las últimas ofertas especiales en boletos de avión. Hago clic en él y veo Cancún en la lista.

¡SANTO CIELO! ¡Eso es!

¡Era cosa del destino!

Llamo a Edward y le digo que será mío todas las noches de la semana siguiente y que no haga planes para el fin de semana.

Él está como—: ¿Por qué?

Y yo del rollo—: Tal vez tenga algunas sorpresas por mi cuenta.

Mi teléfono vibra con otro mensaje de Emmett.

_Emmett :) Terminé con el entrenamiento. A los chicos LES ENCANTA tu idea y se impone una dama de honor de enfermera cachonda._

Compro un vuelo a Cancún y hago reservas en el hotel dónde nos alojamos para la boda de Emmett y Rosalie. El punto más bajo de mi relación con Edward. Ya era hora de crear algunos recuerdos felices allí. Oh, ¡espero que le guste esto!

Vibración.

_Emmett :) Y una poli subidita de tono. También piensan que si todas las mujeres planearan bodas XXX, los chicos estarían mucho más entusiasmados en el proceso de planificación. Ya deberías tener algo._

Ignoro el mensaje de Emmett porque tengo que terminar con los planes.

Agarro mi bolso y salgo hacia mi coche. Voy corriendo a la tienda de artículos deportivos para encontrar una pequeña camiseta de béisbol, y luego hasta Victoria's Secret por uno de esos sostenes explosivos. Creo que debería darme la imagen que Emmett tiene en mente.

Se me está haciendo tarde en la cita con Edward. Vamos a salir a cenar y después nos encontraremos con unos amigos en el bar.

Emmett me llama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no respondes a mis brillantes mensajes?

—Tus ideas para la boda XXX son brillantes y agradezco la ayuda. No he respondido porque he estado muy ocupada intentando planear una semana de ensueño picante. A Edward le va a encantar. Es decir, creo que lo hará. Eso espero, de todos modos. ¡Me lo llevo a Cancún próximo fin de semana! ¡Vamos a repetir en Cancún! Y ahora mismo, estoy corriendo por que he quedado con él para cenar.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿llegas tarde como siempre?

—Un poco. Y no debería. ¡Es nuestra segunda cita!

—Así que, Bellababy, hablando de fechas*, ¿ya habéis puesto una?

—Oh, Dios mío, Emmett, vete a la mierda.

Cuelgo, pero mi teléfono vibra inmediatamente. Me está llamando de nuevo.

Respondo con un—: Que te den, nene.

Estoy burlándome de Emmett, y él lo sabe. Desde que empezó en la NFL, prácticamente cada palabra que sale de su boca es nena. Lo cual es gracioso porque, a pesar de todas las chicas con las que Emmett ha salido, nunca las había llamado de esa forma, siempre recordaba sus nombres.

Oigo una voz, una voz que no es la de Emmett.

—¿Hola? —dice—. ¿Es el teléfono de Isabella Swan?

—Uh, sí, soy yo. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿quién es? ¿A quién demonios acabo de decirle que le den?

—Bella, soy el pastor John. Tenía la esperanza de convocar una cita para que nos reunamos y hablemos.

_Oh. Mierda._

Probablemente iré al infierno por esto.

¿Puede alguien ser enviado al infierno por decirle a un pastor que le den?

—Uh, lo siento por eso. Pensé que era otra persona. Um, Esme me dijo algo sobre el asesoramiento de pareja, pero no nos casaremos hasta dentro de un tiempo, así que realmente no hay prisa.

—Todavía me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podrías venir a verme mañana por la mañana antes del partido de los Husker?

Quería decir que no, pero me sentía como una niña pequeña en problemas.

Sería como decirle al director: lo siento, no voy a ir a su oficina.

—Sí, claro.

—Genial. Nos vemos entonces.

* * *

*** _My Wedding Fair: reality show que se retransmite por WE tv presentado por David Tutera, un organizador de bodas de celebridades._**

**_*David Tutera: famoso organizador de bodas._**

***_Chippendales: Grupo de danza más conocido por su baile erótico masculino (striptease) y por el traje distintivo de sus bailarines en la parte superior del cuerpo: un moño o corbata, puños de camisa y el resto del torso desnudo._**

**_*Hace un juego de palabras con "date", que significa tanto "cita" como "fecha"._**

**_Hellou! A que no me esperaban tan pronto? Y mi regalo de fin de semana es juntarles dos capitulos en uno! _**

**_A mi la boda xxx me sigue gustando! Que tal esas conversaciones entre Bella y Edward eh! A mi me encantan!_**

**_Bella a confesado lo que le pasaba por la mente cuando eran adolescentes cuando paso lo del bikini de bandera, se acuerdan? _**

**_Edward es todo un loquillo con sueños picantes! Suertudota Bella!_**

**_y pues que empiece la semana picante! ;)_**

**_Reviews? Animense chicas! No se toman ni 5 segundos de su hermoso tiempo!_**

**_BubbleszMee, Ilovevampiresangels, yisicullen25 GRACIAS GRACIAS!  
_**

**_Saludos!_**


	7. ¿Solo para efecto dramático?

_Sábado 16 de septiembre_

_¿Solo para efecto dramático?_

El Pastor John está sentado detrás de su escritorio cuando entro. Se pone de pie para saludarme.

Tiene la misma edad que los señores Cullen. No es tan alto, pero lo que le falta en altura, lo compensa en actitud. Realmente es un gran tipo y hace que ir a la iglesia sea a la vez una experiencia divertida y de aprendizaje. Él nos bautizó a Edward y a mí, nos enseñó en nuestras clases de confirmación, llevó a un grupo de nosotros a un viaje misionero, un verano, y fue realmente agradable cuando mis padres murieron. He conocido al hombre toda mi vida.

Me abraza y dice—: Así que Edward y tú estáis comprometidos.

—Sí, usted estuvo en nuestra fiesta de compromiso —le digo mientras me siento en una de las dos sillas de cuadros azules delante de su escritorio.

Se sienta en la silla de detrás de la mesa.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿dijiste no en el escenario sólo por el efecto dramático?

—En realidad no. Estaba pensando en decir que no. Le dije que iba a decir que no.

—Me preguntaba eso. Sus padres le dijeron a todo el mundo que te lo pediría en la cena y que cuando te vinieras abajo, significaría que habías dicho que sí. Noté cuando subió al escenario contigo que había puesto el anillo en tu dedo.

Creí que ya lo había hecho antes.

—Y lo hizo. Le dije que sí en la cena, pero me enfadé con él cuando me enteré de que era una fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba de acuerdo en que aún no se lo contaríamos a la gente.

—¿Por qué no querrías contarle a la gente esa buena noticia?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Pastor, usted sabe que nos comprometimos en nuestra primera cita. Usted ha estado casando gente durante mucho tiempo. ¿Alguna vez ha visto algo así?

—En realidad, no. Eso es parte de la razón por la que quería hablar contigo.

Pero antes, dime por qué dijiste que sí.

—Eso es fácil. Dije que sí porque lo amo. —El Pastor asiente—. Y no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparse. No estamos apresurando las cosas. Tendremos un laaaargo noviazgo.

—Ya veo —dice.

Parece frustrantemente evasivo. Creía que estaría de acuerdo en que era una buena idea.

—¿Piensa que eso es malo o algo así?

—No estoy aquí para juzgarte, Bella.

—¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Sé que comprometerse en la primera cita es un poco inusual, pero será una gran historia para algún día contársela a nuestros hijos.

—¿Te gustaría que tus hijos hicieran lo mismo?

—Bueno, no, pero conozco a Edward de toda la vida. No es como si lo acabara de conocer.

—Sí, pero ser amigo de alguien es diferente a tener una relación.

Quiero decirle, ¡Maldita sea, es cierto!, el sexo hace que sea mucho más divertido. Pero no lo hago. Estoy en la iglesia. Y el infierno no suena muy divertido. Sólo era una idea.

Él dice—: Seré honesto contigo. Los padres de Edward están un poco preocupados por esto.

—¿Habla en serio? Esme sigue insistiéndome en organizar la boda.

—No es la parte de la organización, ni el hecho de que te vayas a casar con su hijo. Te quieren. Sólo están un poco preocupados de que nunca hayas abordado la muerte de tus padres y tienen miedo de que pudiera afectar a tu futuro con Edward.

Ese comentario de alguna manera me toca los ovarios, así que tengo esforzarme para no usar mi tono de sabelotodo.

—He abordado eso.

—Si no recuerdo mal, rechazaste una terapia —dice con una voz igual de insolente—. Por lo menos conmigo. ¿Has hablado con alguien del que yo no sepa?

—No necesito terapia. Obviamente, resultó bien. Me gradué de la universidad y tengo un buen trabajo.

—Sí, a primera vista podría parecer que lo tienes, pero también oí que Edward y tú intentasteis salir antes y lo alejaste.

_¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!_

—¡Yo NO lo alejé! Nos estábamos divirtiendo, bebiendo, bailando, ¡y ÉL me plantó a MÍ! Debería estar hablando con él de esto.

Estoy enojada, pero también sé que tiene algo de razón. Alejé un poco a

Edward. Estaba asustada, pero no tenía nada que ver con mis padres.

Es decir, excepto por todo esto de estar sola.

¿Qué es todo esto?

El Pastor John parece frustrado conmigo. Se pasa la mano por los lados de la pequeña barba marrón.

—Hablaré con Edward. Tendréis que hacer terapia de pareja, si queréis que los case.

—Bueno, como he dicho, hay tiempo de sobra para eso.

—Bella, lo que nos encontramos es que a veces, cuando una persona sufre una pérdida como la tuya, tiende a alejar a la gente sin darse cuenta. A veces, sienten que es más fácil no amar, que amar con todo el corazón y experimentar otra pérdida. ¿Es por eso que todas tus relaciones pasadas han sido tan cortas? ¿Has ahuyentado a la gente?

¿Qué demonios?

¿Qué es él? ¿Está en una especie de CIA pastoral? ¿Dónde escucha esta mierda?

—No ahuyenté a nadie. He tenido los mismos amigos desde hace años e hice un montón más en la universidad. Y en cuanto chicos se refiere, por lo general dejaron de salir conmigo porque no podían manejar que estuviésemos tan unidos. No detengo las relaciones, por lo general me dejan a mí. Y he abordado muy bien la muerte de mis padres. Usted estuvo en el funeral. Me puse de pie y hablé. Tuve que lidiar con eso. Estoy bien.

¡Toma ya!

Él dice en voz baja—: Algunas personas se sienten _abandonadas_.

¿Abandonada?

Sus palabras tranquilas me sacan el aire.

Antes de siquiera pensar, estoy de pie, inclinada sobre su escritorio, y gritando—: ¡Mis padres no me abandonaron! Nunca me habrían dejado. ¡Me amaban!

Entonces recuerdo que él es un pastor, estoy en una iglesia y probablemente no debería estar gritando. Pero no hay manera de que me quede y escuche esta mierda.

Lo siento, Dios, pero no lo haré.

—Mire, esto ha sido una gran charla, pero me temo que tengo que irme.

Camino hacia la puerta.

Mientras estoy abriendo la puerta para pirarme cagando leches de allí, dice—: ¿Es así como sueles tratar los conflictos? ¿Huyendo de ellos? ¿Evitándolos?

Hago todo lo que puedo para decir con calma—: No tenemos un conflicto, señor. Si lo tuviéramos, me quedaría y pelearía con usted. Me ha ofendido profundamente y no tengo nada más que decir. —Me doy la vuelta y murmuro en voz baja—: Y que me aspen si usted me da consejos o me casa.

Lo siento por decir groserías en la iglesia, Dios, pero lo odio. De verdad que sí.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, le oigo murmurar—: ¿Quieres apostar?

Me siento en mi coche, temblando un poco y sintiendo como si pudiera vomitar. ¿Qué demonios sabe él de todos modos? El hecho de que me ve de vez en cuando en la iglesia no significa que tenga una idea sobre mí. Nunca huyo de un conflicto. Siempre me he defendido. Incluso en contra de Emmett, quien es la persona más terca que conozco.

¿Y qué es esa mierda de que mis padres me abandonaron?

Nunca me he sentido abandonada. Nunca.

Sola, por supuesto.

Es decir, estoy sola. Cosa de familia.

Y sí, rechacé la terapia. ¿Qué bien podría hacerme un consejero? No iba a sentarme y a hablar de cómo se habían ido. Ya estaba dolorosamente consciente de ese hecho.

Así que voy a reunirme con Edward.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con el Pastor John? ¿De qué quería hablar?

—Um, nada —le miento—. No creo que vaya a querer que nos case, Edward.

Edward se sorprende por mi comentario.

—¿Por qué no?

Por suerte, nos detenemos en el aparcamiento del bar donde hemos quedado con un grupo de amigos para ver el partido de los Husker. Rápidamente salto fuera del coche sin responder.

No suelo decir esto, pero me vendría bien un trago ahora mismo. Sigo sintiendo temblores. No estoy segura de qué decir a Edward sobre por qué no quiero que el Pastor nos case. Si lo hago, tendré que decirle lo que dijo.

Y lo que dijo es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

Casualmente, Edward me coge de la mano mientras caminamos por el aparcamiento. Respiro hondo. No sé qué pasa con Edward, pero cuando me sostiene la mano, siento como si pudiera conquistar el mundo.

No necesito un trago, sólo a Edward.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nos case?

—Se está poniendo viejo. Quiero que nuestra boda sea genial —le miento.

Mala mentira. Acabamos de estar en una boda oficiada por él y fue muy moderna.

Edward me mira de manera extraña, pero cuando entramos en el bar, Joey inmediatamente golpea a Edward en la espalda, nos pasa unos chupitos y nos hace brindar Vamos Gran Rojo.

Mientras tanto, hago lo posible por no llorar.

* * *

**AdriLopez, Guest, yisicullen25 GRACIAS HERMOSAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**QUIEN QUIERE GOLPEAR AL PASTOR JOHN?! O CREEN QUE TIENE RAZON?!**

**SOLO PARA AVISARLES QUE A PARTIR DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRE CAPITULO LUNES Y VIERNES!**

**PREGUNTA PARA USTEDES! QUIEREN QUE SUBA UN ADELANTO DE LOS CAPITULOS QUE SIGUEN?! O SEGUIMOS COMO HASTA AHORITA? ;)**

**REVIEWS?**

**SALUDOS!**

**NOS VEMOS EL LUNES!**


	8. Me amarás más después de esta noche

_Lunes 18 de septiembre_

_Me amarás más después de esta noche._

Me guardo el enfrentamiento con el Pastor en el fondo de mi mente.

El hombre no sabe nada. También voy a tener que buscarme una nueva iglesia, lo que apesta porque prácticamente conozco a todos allí. También he decidido mandar todas las tonterías de la planificación de la boda al fondo de mi mente. Edward y yo pasaríamos primero un buen rato y la diversión comenzaría hoy con la Semana del Sueño Picante.

Estoy emocionadísima con esto, pero también un poco nerviosa. ¿Y si piensa que es una tontería?

Emmett me dijo que a Edward le encantaría, así que voy a hacerlo, incluso si significa hacer un poco el ridículo. ¿Qué es lo que se dice de los tontos enamorados?

Lo he olvidado, pero en fin.

Quiero sorprender a Edward, pero también creo que la expectativa es parte de la diversión. Así que para darle una pequeña pista, me metí en el baño después de que estuviese dormido y escribí con pintalabios en el espejo.

_Tu + Yo = Sueños_

Debe haberle molestado porque me acaba de enviar un mensaje.

_Edwardbaby 3: ¿Sueños?_

_Yo: Sí ;)_

_Edwardbaby 3: ¿Como "dulces sueños"?_

_Yo: ¡Más bien como "tus sueños"!_

_Edwardbaby 3: Estoy viviendo mi sueño._

_Yo: Bueno, entonces tal vez no debería hacerlo._

_Edwardbaby 3: ¿Hacer qué?_

_Yo: Mi plan ;)_

_Edwardbaby 3: ¿Qué plan? Me estás volviendo loco._

_Yo: En cierto modo ese es el objetivo. Después de todo es la semana del sueño picante._

_Edwardbaby 3: ¿La semana del sueño picante?_

_Yo: Sip. Prepárate para "vivir" tus sueños. Y estate en casa a las 7. Primero saldremos a por una pizza y cerveza._

_Edwardbaby 3: Mmm. ¿Dónde vamos?_

_Yo: A Johnny._

_Edwardbaby 3: No he estado allí desde hace mucho._

_Yo: Lo sé :)_

_Edwardbaby 3: ¿He tenido algún sueño picante con la pizza de Johnny?_

_Yo: No lo sé, ¿Lo has tenido?_

_Edwardbaby 3: Te amo._

_Yo: Me amarás más después de esta noche._

Me veo un poco ridícula en Johnny. Estoy usando un sujetador explosivo, de esos que aumentan dos veces tu talla, debajo de una camiseta de béisbol un poco ajustada. Y por arte de magia tengo un escote increíble. Sé, y Edward también, que el escote extra es un poco falso, pero no parece importarle.

Sigue mirando.

Probablemente deseando que fuesen reales.

De todos modos, descarté la idea de Emmett de pantalones cortos, porque pensé, bueno, pensé que podrían llegar a hacer las cosas más difíciles, si entiendes lo que digo. Así que en lugar de eso, me puse la mini falda vaquera más corta conocida por el hombre.

Apenas cubre el culo y espero no tener que agacharme a recoger nada, o el mundo verá mi tanga a rayas azules y blancas. _(Sí, ¡es rayada como un par de pantalones de béisbol! ¡Me he metido totalmente en el papel!)_ Completé mi atuendo con unos altos calcetines deportivos blancos y estos tacones de aguja que casi parecen zapatillas de tenis. Hasta me hice las trenzas y me puse la gorra de béisbol como sugirió Emmett. Parecía estar muy interesado en esa parte, así que esperaba que Edward tuviese la misma reacción. Tengo que admitir que el aspecto general es muy muy sexy.

O al menos eso pensó Edward cuando llegué con esto puesto.

Me silbó y entonces me preguntó muy serio si realmente iba a ir a Johnny vestida de esa manera. Dijo—: Ya sabes, es un lugar familiar.

Lo tomé como un cumplido. Supuse que tal vez Emmett sabe de lo que está hablando de vez en cuando. Me reí y no dije nada más.

Después de más de una jarra de cerveza y deliciosa pizza, dijo—: Ese conjunto es tremendamente ardiente, y no es que me esté quejando, pero no entiendo cómo encaja con todo eso de los sueños.

—Oh, esto es sólo la pre-fiesta. Los sueños no empiezan hasta después del anochecer.

Asintió con la cabeza entendiendo mientras sus ojos flotaban alegremente de regreso a mi falso escote.

Le hice conducir al viejo campo de béisbol. Aparcamos en el aparcamiento posterior y extendí una manta sobre su capó. Saqué dos botellas de Gatorade de la nevera pequeña, que había escondido en el asiento trasero, y luego le entregué una bolsa de pipas.

Tomó un trago y dijo—: Creo que ahora lo pillo. Y me gusta.

Estuvimos allí durante un rato, de la mano, bebiendo Gatorade, hablando y mirando a las estrellas. Cuando pensé que había llegado el momento, me senté a horcajadas sobre ese chico y empecé a liarme con él como loca.

A pesar de que toda esta cosa de los sueños debía ser para el beneficio de Edward, realmente lo estoy disfrutando. Edward tiene mi camisa desabrochada y besa el escote falso, mientras yo trato de deshacerme de sus pantalones.

De repente, unos faros pasan sobre nosotros. Veo un coche de policía entrando en el aparcamiento. El policía aparca y gira su gran linterna.

Rápidamente ruedo para salir de encima de Edward y trato de abotonar mi camisa.

¡Mierda! Ahí se va mi gran plan.

¡Todo lo que realmente hemos hecho ha sido enrollarnos!

—Mierda, Edward. !La poli!

Para mí, digo, no pasa nada aquí, oficial. Nada en absoluto. Sólo estábamos inocentemente aquí sentados mirando las estrellas. Pero entonces le susurro a Edward.

—¿Podemos tener problemas por esto?

—No creo. Realmente no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—¡Hay vodka en el Gatorade!

—Somos adultos, princesa. Cálmate. Dudo que abra el Gatorade. No es como si estuviésemos sentados aquí bebiendo de una botella de vodka, y la mayoría de los policías de Westown son bastante geniales.

Un oficial alumbra con la linterna a nuestros ojos y dice—: Bueno, seré condenado. Bella Swan, ¿cómo diablos estás?

—Cookie. —Cookie es, obviamente, un apodo, pero eso es todo por lo que siempre le he conocido. Solía jugar Wiffle Ball* con mi padre los domingos y también ayudó a Edward a llegar al hospital la noche en que mis padres murieron.

—¿Estamos en problemas? —le pregunto.

Él cambia su voz, la profundiza, sonando como un duro policía. Se podría decir que nos estaba tomando el pelo, así que le seguimos el juego.

—Muchachos, ¿estáis bebiendo?

Sostengo la botella de Gatorade, sacudo la cabeza diciendo que no y rezo por ser una buena mentirosa. Cookie parece aceptar la mentira porque dice—: Bueno, ¿y drogas?

Edward sonríe y sostiene la bolsa de pipas.

Cookie finalmente determina que no estamos en problemas.

—Bueno, entonces no lo parece. —Su linterna arrastra por mi atuendo y dice a propósito—. Menudas pintas llevas. ¿Viaje por la autopista de los recuerdos?

Me río nerviosamente.

—Algo así, Edward y yo solíamos venir aquí y mirar las estrellas cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Cuando sólo éramos amigos. —Hago hincapié en eso, para que pensara que sólo mirábamos las estrellas.

Al igual, en teoría.

—Escuché que os habéis comprometido —dice con una sonrisa—. Felicidades, chicos, que tengáis una buena noche.

Podemos escucharlo riéndose todo el camino de regreso a su coche. A medida que se retira de la zona de aparcamiento, digo—: Edward, lo siento mucho.

Eso ha estropeado los ánimos.

Edward me da una gran sonrisa—: Por supuesto que no. El casi ser atrapados sólo se suma a la emoción. Vuelve aquí. Tengo que terminar mi sueño.

Rápidamente se deshace de sus pantalones y me sube encima de él.

* * *

**_*Wiffle Ball: variación del béisbol diseñado para jugar en el interior o al aire libre en áreas confinadas._**

**_Hellou chiquitinas! Les gusto el capitulo? Pues ya empezamos con el primer sueño picante! Cual creen que sea el proximo?!_**

**_Esta vez les contestare por aqui :) gracias chicas por comentar capitulo a capitulo, yo se que puede ser algo tedioso, pero les agradezco de corazón que se tomen la molestia, después de todo disfruto leer sus comentarios!_**

**_Melania: asi es Mel, la bronca será hasta cuando ella reaccionará y que consecuencias le traera eso?_**

**_yisicullen25: si pobre de ella, lo que ha pasado es comprensible, hay que ver como le va a ir afectando todo!_**

**_BubbleszMee: si Bella esta muy reacia con lo de la ayuda y es un punto sensible para ella, por eso cada vez que se lo tocan, se pone a la defensiva! _**

**_Nos vemos el viernes!_**

**_Un beso!_**


	9. Perdiendo mi virginidad, otra vez

_Miércoles 20 de septiembre_

_Perdiendo mi virginidad, otra vez_

Así que anoche fue bastante sorprendente. Saqué el atuendo exacto que llevaba la noche que quería hacerlo en la isla. La faldita a cuadros Abercrombie con la blusa blanca y la chaqueta azul marino. Añadí tacones altos y blancos hasta los muslos, y luego lo llevé a columpios detrás de nuestra escuela elemental.

Hablamos y nos balanceamos. Se burló de mí y me dijo que siempre había tenido una cosa por mí, y como, obviamente, era muy inteligente y un visionario porque conoció a la chica con la que quería casarse a la mera edad de diez. Me eché a reír y le dije que era pura tontería.

Creo que tuvo suerte.

Nos besamos en los columpios tal como lo hicimos la primera vez que me besó, cuando alejó mi columpio y me plantó un beso grande y gordo en los labios.

Pero esta vez, no huyó. No dejó de besarme. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera en el parque de juegos, pero bueno, no me atreví a hacer mucho más que besarlo.

Es decir, ¡los niños juegan allí!

Así que decidimos aparcar en el campo de maíz en su lugar.

Lo que fue demasiado divertido. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuve estacionada.

Hoy era el día en que lo haríamos en la isla de cocina de su madre. Después de anoche, no estoy segura de si puedo hacer eso tampoco, pero estoy segura de que Edward puede convencerme a eso. Creo que puede convencerme dulcemente a lo que sea.

Llamé a la señora McCarthy para tratar de conseguir su ayuda en sacar a los Cullen de su casa, pero me enteré de que su mamá seria la anfitriona de un juego de bunko esta noche. Lo que significaba que no había manera de que saliera de casa, así que rápidamente tuve que cambiar las cosas y decidí volver a hacer la noche de graduación.

Edward tenía una cita para el baile de graduación. No recuerdo quién era, pero sí recuerdo que tenía grandes planes para ella. Incluso había conseguido una habitación de hotel con una bañera de hidromasaje. Pero ella se emborrachó con champagne, vomitó en el baile, y tuvo que llevarla a casa temprano.

No había tenía muchas ganas de ir al baile de graduación. Debería haber ido con mi novio de ese tiempo, Jake, pero luego me enteré de que me estaba engañando. Esa fue la misma noche del accidente de mis padres. El baile de graduación fue justo una semana después, y no parecía bien ir. Emmett se ofreció a llevarme. Al principio me negué, pero todo el mundo pensó que mis padres hubiesen querido que fuera. Además, en ese momento, estaba un poco caliente por Emmett.

Pensé que después del baile, estaría ocupada perdiendo mi virginidad con él. Me imaginé que perderla con un amigo, en vez de con un novio gilipollas, sería una buena idea. Pero justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse buenas, Emmett se desmayó, y terminé sentada en la bañera de hidromasaje con Edward.

Como de costumbre, fue dulce y probablemente un poco romántico, pero también, como siempre, no pasó nada entre nosotros. Pero esta noche, las cosas iban a suceder. Me registré en el hotel justo después del trabajo. Tomé pétalos de rosa y los salpiqué por todas partes, puse un poco de champán en hielo, y dejé una bandeja de fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Por supuesto, no tuvimos esas cosas en la noche de graduación, pero deberíamos haberlas tenido. Y Edward era el hombre con el que debería haber estado perdiendo mi virginidad.

Me fui a casa, me puse un vestido sexy, hice usar un traje a Edward, y lo llevé a cenar.

Mientras llevo a Edward por el pasillo hasta la habitación del hotel, él sonríe.

—¿Así que estamos volviendo a vivir la fiesta de graduación?

—Bueno, no exactamente revivir. Vamos a rehacer la fiesta de graduación.

—No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa, pero supongo que significa que vamos a hacer algo más que hablar en el jacuzzi.

—Bueno, tal vez. Así que aquí está la historia. Ambos somos seniors. Te he querido, probablemente amado, por un tiempo. Finalmente conseguiste la valentía suficiente para pedirme una cita, y esperas que pueda estar dispuesta a deshacerme de mi virginidad.

Los ojos de Edward brillan. Es tan adorable, sobre todo cuando se pone totalmente en el personaje. Me arrincona contra la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

—Así que ya sabes, Billy está teniendo esta gran fiesta esta noche.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. —Uh, huh.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos saltarla. —Me meto en mi papel de virgen nerviosa.

—Oh, bueno, no lo sé. Me refiero a que se supone que haremos, ¿simplemente sentarnos en la habitación?

Se inclina y me besa. —Estaba pensando en algo un poco más divertido. — Abre la puerta—. Mira. —Mira lo que he hecho a la habitación y murmura para mí—: Maldita sea, soy bueno.

Luego cierra la puerta y me tiene en la cama antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensar siquiera sobre qué hacer a continuación. Me besa intensamente y mueve sus manos expertas a través de mi vestido. Estoy dispuesta a perder mi virginidad en este instante, pero no se ajustaría a mi personaje. Finjo estar nerviosa acerca de hacia donde las cosas podrían terminar. —Um, vi champán.

—Oh, sí, hay champán. —Parece haber olvidado ya el champán enfriándose en frente de nosotros. ¡Le hice olvidar el champán! ¡Yay para mí y mi sensualidad!

Él abre la botella y vierte champán en copas reales de cristal. (¡No hay vasos de plástico para rehacer esta noche de fiesta!) Se quita la chaqueta, desabrocha las mangas de su camisa, y se quita la corbata. Sólo tengo el vestido, así que en reciprocidad me deslizo fuera de mis zapatos.

Él deambula por la cama con los dos vasos cruzados en una mano, y en la otra, tiene una fresa. Se sienta en la cama y sostiene la fresa hasta mi boca. Abro la boca, pensando que me la dará de comer. Pone solo la punta de la fresa contra mis labios. Trato de chupar un poco del chocolate, pero mientras lo hago, tira de la parte posterior de la fresa retirándola. Sigue deslizando la fresa a través de mis labios y de vez en cuando me deja chupar un poco del chocolate. Se está burlando de mí con la fresa. Estoy bastante segura de que a ningún chico de escuela secundaria se le ocurriría ese juego un poco sugerente.

Dejo mis labios sensualmente entreabiertos, hago un ruido poco femenino, y él empuja la fresa más profundamente en mi boca. Tomo un pequeño mordisco.

Me da una sonrisa de satisfacción, me entrega una copa, y golpea lo que queda de la fresa en mi boca. —Esta es la noche perfecta —dice, haciendo tintinear mi copa con la suya. Cada uno de nosotros toma un trago. Aleja el vaso de mí, colocándolo sobre la mesa de noche, me saca de la cama, y abre la cremallera de mi vestido.

Actúo nerviosa.

Realmente, no es tanto parte de un acto. Se siente un poco realista.

Me desliza de nuevo en la cama y comienza a hacer exactamente lo que me imaginaba que haría el tipo con quien perdería mi virginidad. Sólo digo que, si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de rehacer tu perdida de virginidad, lo recomendaría encarecidamente, porque esto sería bueno. Sin duda mucho mejor que con el borracho de fraternidad con el que realmente sucedió.

Va lento, besando cada centímetro de mí, con paciencia, ternura.

Hay una canción en el musical, Rent. Olvido de cómo va, pero es algo sobrecubrirte con miles de dulces besitos.

Eso es lo que esto me recuerda.

Me cubre con miles de besos dulces, pero cuando empieza a quitarme el sujetador, me doy cuenta de que si quiero jugar en este personaje, tengo que frenarlo porque estaría nerviosa.

Así que, aunque mi cuerpo está mayormente en desacuerdo conmigo, le digo—: ¿Tenemos tiempo para usar el jacuzzi?

Edward me mira con esos oscuros y humeantes ojos. Es curioso como cuando me mira y me dice que me ama, yo veo todas las motas doradas en sus ojos castaños, pero cuando quiere sexo, esos mismos ojos se vuelven todos oscuros y con aspecto fiero. Sé que el jacuzzi es la última cosa que quiere hacer en este momento, pero sigue el juego.

—No debemos dejar que se desperdicie. —Enciende una explosión de burbujas, se desnuda y salta a él. Yum.

Finjo estar nerviosa acerca de su desnudez.

—No sabía que estaríamos en una habitación con una bañera de hidromasaje. No tengo traje de baño.

—Oh, no creo que necesites una de esos. Sólo desnúdate y entra, prometo no mirar. —Dice que no mirará, pero puedo decir por su sonrisa que es totalmente una mentira. No puedo dejar de reír. Solía decirme exactamente lo mismo en la escuela secundaria, cuando me cambiaba mi uniforme de softbol en el asiento trasero de su coche. Siempre lo sorprendía mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Actúo como si fuera tímida, pero estoy tratando de torturarlo con un poco de strip-tease. Poco a poco tomo mi sujetador. Cuando lo atrapo mirando, deslizo mi ropa interior demasiado lentamente. Me doy la vuelta, los pongo cuidadosamente en el armario, cojo la botella de champán, y me deslizo en su lado.

De inmediato me tira encima de él y presiona sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos en la bañera de hidromasaje por un tiempo muy largo. Estoy realmente sorprendida por lo lento que va. He estado lista para que me tire en la cama y haga lo suyo conmigo desde que entramos por la puerta, pero sigue su camino lentamente sexy.

Cuando seriamente, no puedo esperar más, trato de estimularlo diciéndole—: Sabes, nunca he hecho esto antes.

Edward pasa la mano por mi pelo mayormente mojado. —Lo sé, princesa. Es por eso que voy lento. Quiero que estés segura. Quiero que sea especial.

Y sí, me derrito con eso porque es lo que quería oír. Bebo de un sorbo el resto de la champaña, salgo de la bañera, cojo su mano, y lo hago salir conmigo.

Entonces hago un poco de lentitud traviesa por mí misma.

Tomo una toalla y seco cada pulgada del increíble cuerpo de Edward. Por supuesto, dejo las mejores partes para el final. Cuando inicio el secado de eso, parece que no puede esperar más. Me levanta, me pone en la cama, y procede a tomar mi virginidad.

Al igual que, una vez más.

* * *

**hola chicas como andan? que tal este capitulo, les gusto? Seguimos con la semana picante!**

**Se acuerdad del dia de la graduación? Emmett borracho, Bella frustrada y Edward enamorado!**

**Quien opina que asi debió de haber sido desde un principio?**

**Me encanta este trío de amigos!**

**Gracias a BubbleszMee por tu review!**

**Nos vemos el lunes!**

**Exito a las que ya empezaron nuevamente la prepa, facultad, yo comienzo el lunes! y a las que aun estan de vacaciones, sigan disfrutandolas!**

**un beso!**


	10. Más grande de lo que esperaba

_Jueves 20 de septiembre_

_Más grande de lo que esperaba_

Recibo un mensaje de Edward cuando estoy en el trabajo.

_Edwardbaby3: La semana del sueño picante es divertida ;)_

_Yo: Me alegro que pienses así: D_

_Edwardbaby3: También me hace como uno de los perros de Pavlov._

_Yo: ¿Cómo es eso?_

_Edwardbaby3: Estoy cachondo sólo de pensar en lo que vendrá esta noche._

_Yo: ¿Vendrá*? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Va con segundas?_

_Edwardbaby3: Eres mala. Sí y no. Quiero saber qué haremos esta noche._

_Yo: ¡No puedo decírtelo!_

_Edwardbaby3: Pero necesito una pista :(_

_Yo: Hmmm…vale… habrá un montón de snacks involucrados._

_Edwardbaby3: ¿Snacks? Tú eres mi snack ;)_

_Yo: No puedo decírtelo…_

Más tarde, quiere saber más.

_Edwardbaby3: ¿Estamos fingiendo que es viernes por la noche, acabamos de llegar de un partido, y vas a hacer nachos y palomitas?_

_Yo: No sé. ¿Alguno de tus sueños picantes incluye a Emmett? Porque no creo que él se apunte a eso._

_Edwardbaby3: ¿Eso es un no?_

_Yo: Eso es un no._

_*Juego de palabras con Coming up, que también significa "venirse", "tener un orgasmo"._

_Edwardbaby3: :( Realmente necesito una pista._

_Yo: Bueno. Piensa en calurosas noches de verano._

_Edwardbaby3: ¿Vamos a beber de un barril en un campo de maíz y volver al aparcamiento?_

_Yo: Nop :)_

_Edwardbaby3: :( ¡Una pista más, por favor!_

_Yo: Piensa en cundo eras más joven. Instituto, del tipo de noches en el patio trasero._

_Edwardbaby3: ¿¡Vamos de CAMPING?!_

Yo: Tal vez…

Ayer, la madre de Edward no cooperó con mis planes. Hoy, el tiempo no cooperaba. Iba a colocar la vieja tienda de campaña de Edward, pero esta mañana llovía a cántaros. La tierra sigue siendo un empapado y embarrado desastre.

Durante mi hora del almuerzo, he comprado una reluciente tienda de campaña nueva. La llevo a casa y la pongo en la sala de estar.

En la tienda, en realidad no tenían tiendas de campaña instaladas. Sólo tenían estas pequeñas casas de muñecas en miniatura. Son adorables. La que escogí es tan linda. De color verde, tiene dos habitaciones y un tragaluz, pero es tal vez ligeramente más grande de lo que me esperaba.

Vale, es MUCHO MÁS grande de lo que imaginaba.

Edward solía bromear sobre mi incapacidad para calcular distancias. Sobre cómo no había manera alguna de que fuese capaz de diseñar cualquier cosa.

—Sabes por qué las mujeres somos tan malas con las medidas, ¿no? — Siempre le respondía con esto. Se ponía rojo y decía—: Cállate.

Porque sabía lo que iba a decir. Siempre terminaba la broma de todos modos, colocando los dedos como a tres centímetros de distancia y diciendo—: Eso es porque los chicos siempre nos dicen que ESTO son seis centímetros.

Emmett nunca se sintió avergonzado por esa broma, de hecho, a menudo me la devolvía con—: Para mí no es más que un centímetro.

Por supuesto, implicando que era enorme. Sólo digamos que Emmett tiene un gran ego y dejémoslo ahí.

Para tener la tienda montada, tengo que mover el sofá contra la mesa de cocina. También bloquea el pasillo, así que así que tienes que escalar por encima para ir al baño, pero eso era un detalle menor. Me concentro en hacer de la tienda una cueva de seducción. Me subo al sofá, quito la manta y el edredón de mi cama, y las extiendo por el suelo. Luego añado cada almohada que tengo y las lanzo.

Después del trabajo, preparo tazones de todos los dulces favoritos de Edward en el instituto, una tanda de palomitas de maíz- y relleno una pequeña neverita con cervezas. Me pongo unos pequeños boxers como pijama y una camiseta ajustada. Incluso voy sin sujetador sólo por el placer de hacerlo, y antes de que lo sepa, Edward está en casa.

Mi plan es fingir que estamos en el instituto. Comeremos palomitas, engulliremos caramelos, beberemos un poco de cerveza, y le retaré a jugar al Strip póker. Jugaremos a las cartas y a desnudarnos lentamente. Edward estará tan abrumado de deseo por mí, que no será capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Me atacará y será increíble.

Mi plan se desvía al segundo en el que Edward entra por la puerta y dirigirse directamente a la tienda. Retrocede y se ríe de la gran tienda de campaña en el centro de la sala. Se ve tan condenadamente lindo que no puedo evitarlo.

Le digo que no se permite ropa, lo dejo desnudo y lo llevo a la tienda.


	11. ¿Así que es mi culpa que estés mintiendo

_Viernes 22 de septiembre_

_¿Así que es mi culpa que estés mintiendo?_

Llamé a los padres de Edward y les conté lo que había previsto para este fin de semana. Incluso le conté todo a su papá sobre qué ocurrió en la boda de Emmett y Rosalie. Desde que había escuchado los rumores, pensé en dejarle las cosas claras. Él me apoyó compensando todo esto para Edward.

Me levanto a las cinco de la mañana, que es incluso mucho más temprano de lo que Edward suele levantarse. Oigo sonar el teléfono, y a Edward golpear el altavoz. La voz de su papá estalla en la habitación.

—Hijo, escuché que te estás tomando el día libre.

Edward dice atontadamente—: Uh…¿qué? ¿De quién has escuchado eso?

—Tu madre.

—¿Mamá ¿Por qué? haría… Oh, no, ¿estás haciéndonos planificar la boda? No creo que Bella esté lista para eso, y me gustaría mucho ir a trabajar.

Oigo a su padre decir—: Creo que es mejor que hables con tu futura esposa sobre eso. Ten un buen día.

Edward parece confuso cuando entro en la habitación y digo—: Ey.

—¿Qué ocurre, y por qué demonios estás levantada tan temprano?

—Bueno, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para tí, cariño.

—Sólo me llamas cariño cuando quieres algo. Estaremos planificando la boda con mi madre todo el día, ¿verdad?

—Nop, pero es mejor que te des prisa y te vistas. Tenemos un vuelo que coger.

—¿Un vuelo? ¿A dónde vamos? No he empaquetado.

—Lo hice por ti, y nos vamos a un travieso viaje de ensueño.

Edward sonríe grandemente y enjuaga el sueño de sus ojos. —¿En serio? ¿Así que a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Es algún lugar con el que soñé?

—No lo sé, la verdad, pero creo que esperabas que fuera de otra manera. Y eso es todo lo que diré.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y, por supuesto, ve a dónde vamos.

—Cancún, ¿eh?

—Sí, ¿estás bien con eso?

—Oh, sí. ¿Nos alojaremos en un sitio en el que tal vez hayamos estado antes?

—Seguro como el infierno que no nos quedaremos en esa inmersión en la que nos alojamos aquel año para las vacaciones de primavera, pero, sí, podría ser.

—¿La boda de Rosalie y Emmett?

—Bingo. Eres listo.

—¿Y qué haremos allí?

—Probablemente lo mismo que hicimos cuando estuvimos allí para la boda.

—Eso no fue divertido.

—Bueno, puede que haya algunos cambios en la historia esta vez, pero voy a advertirte, al igual que en la boda, nos pedí habitaciones separadas.

—Eres una mentirosa.

—Para de preguntarme cosas que no quiero que sepas, así no tendré que mentir.

—¿Así que es mi culpa que estés mintiendo?

—Absolutamente.

Me da ligeramente en la punta de la nariz. —Ten cuidado. Va a empezar a crecer. —Después se ríe y me dice—: Sabes, Demetri y Embry me dijeron ayer que con toda esta traviesa semana he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo. Que hemos estado hibersaliendo.

—¿Hibersaliendo? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Es como si estuviera hibernando. No veo a mis amigos porque estoy siempre contigo.

—Tú siempre, siempre has estado conmigo.

—Sí, pero hemos pasado bastante tiempo a solas.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta el tiempo que pasamos a solas?

—No, sólo digo que nuestros amigos nos extrañan y nos están dando una mierda. Hibersaldría contigo siempre si pudiera.

Llegamos a Cancún e inmediatamente vamos a la playa. Esta vez, estoy relajada y feliz. No siento estrés o presión por estar con Edward. Estoy con él porque quiero estarlo. Bebemos tragos con sabor a fruta, de los cuales sigo convencida de que tienen algún tipo de poción amorosa, vamos en moto acuática, y nos tiramos en la playa. Después de eso, regresamos a nuestra habitación para echarnos la siesta.

Dormimos un poco en realidad. Como, más tarde.

Cuando estuvimos aquí antes, tenía grandes planes. Iba a bailar con Edward, a emborracharle un poco, y luego a invitarle a mi habitación. Pero como todos sabemos, la última vez bebí un poquito demasiado, acabé bailando con otros chicos, e hice que Edward se volviera realmente loco. Pensó que no lo estaba intentando, que no quería una relación con él, y tuvimos suerte de quedar como amigos. Tras la boda, prácticamente me ignoró.

Pero no ahora. Esta vez fue como debería haber sido. Cena romántica, bebidas frutales, y bailar sólo con él.

Bailamos juntos y lo pasamos de maravilla. La otra vez, bailé con otros chicos. Ésta, ni siquiera podía decir con certeza si había otras personas en la pista de baile. Sólo tenía ojos para Edward. Después de bailar, fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa, y le pregunté si quería regresar a mi habitación. Se burló de mí y dijo que no quería que creyese que él era así de fácil, pero entonces lo hizo, y definitivamente compensamos la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

* * *

**Hola! como están mis chiquitinas!**

**Quien quiere hibersalir con Edward?! porque yo si ;) jajaja**

**Pues aqui está el viaje a cancún! Este si lo disfrutaron! **

**Les gustó?**

**Nos vemos el lunes!**

**byebye**


	12. Sentémonos

_Sábado 23 de septiembre_

_Sentémonos_

La mejor parte de despertar esta mañana fue tener a Edward en la cama conmigo. Nos quedamos en la cama, pedimos servicio a la habitación, nos bronceamos en la playa, nadamos, hicimos parapente, y luego regresamos a nuestra habitación a prepararnos para la cena.

Cuando estoy vestida y lista, Edward toma mi mano y dice—: Sentémonos.

Mi mente inmediatamente se traslada hasta el hospital. Puedo ver la sala de espera. Puedo oler las palomitas. Puedo imaginarme al médico diciéndome que tome asiento. Puedo oírle decir que mi papá no lo va a conseguir.

¿Qué cosa horrible va a decirme Edward?

Trato de prepararme. Está rompiendo conmigo, tiene cáncer, se está uniendo al Cuerpo de Paz*, va a convertirse en cura, en realidad no quiere casarse conmigo, está enamorado de otra persona, en verdad es gay, se ha enterado de que tiene un bebé, cometió un error.

Tomo una respiración profunda y la mantengo en mi pecho. No digo nada.

Sólo entrecierro mis ojos en él y trato de excluir cualquier dolor que esté por venir.

—Respira —dice. Inclina la cabeza y estudia mi cara—. Son buenas noticias.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Oh, no sabía lo que ibas a decir. Acabo de revivir la noche en el hospital cuando el doctor hizo que me sentara y me habló de mi padre.

Dolor destella en los ojos de Edward. Se acerca y acaricia con su mano mi mejilla. —Lamento haberte asustado.

Le sonrío, tomo su mano, y la beso. —Está bien. Así que dime tus buenas noticias.

Sus ojos brillan. —¿Así que ya sabes cómo recientemente firmamos ese gran trato en el trabajo?

—Sí.

—Bueno, parte de ese acuerdo es que tenemos que abrir una oficina en Kansas City*. Eso significa que tanto mi padre como yo vamos a tener que pasar más tiempo allí.

—¡Eso es emocionante! Y genial también, desde que Emmett y Rosalie están allí.

—Bueno, hay más. —Tiene una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro, y puedo decir que está realmente excitado con todo el asunto— Debido a esto, me ascendieron. Voy a manejar la oficina de Kansas City.

Le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos. —¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —Tengo que tomarle el pelo un poco, así que digo—: Tiene que ser duro tener a tu padre como jefe. Así que espera. ¿Significa eso que vas a viajar mucho?

—Em, bueno, no. Como que necesitamos trasladarnos allí.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso sería tan genial! Me encantaría vivir cerca de Emmett y Rosalie, pero no es fácil encontrar trabajo. Tal y como está la economía, mucha gente con la que me gradué todavía sigue sin tenerlo. Tengo que encontrar uno primero, supongo.

—Ya tienes un trabajo allí, si lo quieres.

La sonrisa de Edward se ha convertido en una sonrisita disimulada. No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. —¿Por qué no me cuentas todo?

Está prácticamente saltando con energía y empieza a hablar muy rápido.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar oficinas temporales. Ya hemos comprado un terreno, y vamos a construir nuestra sede corporativa en él. Puedes diseñar toda la cosa desde la planta baja hacia arriba. ¿No sería eso impresionante?

¡Trabajaríamos juntos!

Me quedo mirando a Edward durante un par de latidos. ¿Diseñar mi propio edificio? ¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Eso es como mi sueño!

—¿Cuánto hace que sabes sobre todo esto?

—Justo acaba de establecerse todo esta última semana, princesa. ¿Qué tal si discutimos los detalles en la cena? ¿Podemos negociar tu salario con algún buen vino?

Vamos a cenar, a comer algo, y a beber un poco de buen vino. Edward sigue hablando entusiasmadamente sobre su nuevo trabajo, sobre el nuevo edificio, sobre vivir cerca de Emmett y Rosalie, y no puedo evitarlo, me siento muy entusiasmada también. Sería realmente genial diseñar mi propio edificio. Por eso fui a la escuela, pero en el trabajo que tengo ahora, pasarían años antes de que tuviese algo así como mi propio proyecto.

Edward me asegura que tendría mucha libertad, que no estaría dándome órdenes, y que una vez que el proyecto finalizara, podría encontrar un trabajo allí, iniciar mi propio negocio, o lo que sea que quisiera.

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy aceptándolo todo.

Después de cenar, caminamos por la playa un rato. Es increíble cómo el estar juntos, tomados de la mano y sin decir una palabra, puede ser tan romántico.

Me siento como si fuéramos las dos únicas personas en la Tierra. Nos encontramos una hamaca vacía y nos tumbamos juntos a la luz de la luna.

—Háblame de nuestra boda —dice Edward. Su cuerpo es siempre tan cálido, y con sus brazos a mí alrededor apenas siento la brisa fresca del océano—. ¿Quieres una grande o una pequeña?

—Creo que me gustaría una boda grande. Con todos nuestros amigos. Una fiesta divertida.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué hay sobre los colores?

—No estoy segura. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Simplemente no me hagas llevar un esmoquin blanco, por favor. Creo que el negro se ve mejor.

—Me gusta el negro también, pero la hace más formal.

—Creo que una boda debería ser formal, ¿no?

—Sí, yo también —Suspiro. Hay algo que necesito decirle a Edward, pero va a ser difícil hablar sobre ello—. Edward, tengo que contarte algo. Mentí un poquito cuando dije que nunca había planeado mi boda de ensueño. Bueno, en realidad no mentí, nunca la planeé, es sólo que hubo esta vez en que la que mamá y yo hablamos de mi boda cuando era pequeña. Supongo que siempre asumí que así es como sería.

Edward rueda en la hamaca y me enfrenta. —Cuéntamelo.

—Estábamos en una boda. Era joven, tal vez ocho o nueve años. Mamá me puso en su regazo y dijo: algún día, te casarás justo así. Y desde entonces, así es como siempre pensé que mi boda sería. La boda y la recepción se llevaron a cabo en un salón grande. Recuerdo estar impresionada por las enormes lámparas brillantes de araña. Le dije que quería velas como las que parpadeaban en nuestra mesa en mi habitación. Me dijo que no podía tener velas en mi habitación, pero sí en mi boda. Que la luz de las velas era romántica y que mi boda sería romántica, porque el día sería todo sobre el amor. Le dije que la novia parecía una princesa, y me dijo que algún día, cuando me casara con mi príncipe, yo también lo sería. Le dije que quería casarme con papá. Recuerdo la forma en la que se echó a reír. Me encantaba su risa. Dijo que no podía casarme con papá porque él era su príncipe. Que encontraría a mi príncipe algún día. Recuerdo que había preciosas flores colocadas en las mesas y una gran tarta que tenía tantas capas como mi edad. Creo que eran ocho. Comimos pastel, y entonces papá me levantó y bailó conmigo. Nunca olvidaré ese baile con mi papá en aquella boda. La forma en la que me daba vueltas, la sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, cómo parecía tan grande y fuerte comparado conmigo, cómo siempre me sentía segura cuando estaba con él.

—Eso suena hermoso. —Edward estudia mi cara de cerca y luego acaricia mi mejilla con su dedo y siente mis lágrimas—. ¿Estás llorando? Nunca lloras. La última vez que te vi llorar fue la noche del funeral.

Me encojo de hombros. —Trato de no hacerlo. Quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí, así que tengo que ser fuerte. Y me has visto llorar. Lo hice en la playa de Cancún.

—Estabas borracha.

—También lloré en el escenario de nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Corre los dedos por mi pelo. Me inclino más cerca de su cuello y lo huelo. Edward siempre huele tan de ensueño.

—Dos veces en cuatro años. —Me besa suavemente y dice—: Sabes, no tienes que ser tan fuerte. Especialmente conmigo.

Es tan dulce. Me siento increíblemente afortunada. En realidad, eso es lo que me hace sentir ganas de llorar. Lo amo tanto, y sigo tan temerosa de perderlo.

—No tienes que encerrar tus emociones. Está bien sentirse triste. No te hace una llorona.

Acaricio mi cara contra su cuello y lo beso.

—Lo sé, Edward. Te quiero, y no me importa lo que piensen acerca de nuestro rápido compromiso. No puedo esperar para casarme contigo.

Se inclina hacia atrás y me sonríe.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto que lo hago.

—Hmm, bueno entonces quizás ahora sería un buen momento para decirte el resto.

—¿El resto de qué?

—Cuando nos traslademos, quiero que compremos una casa, juntos.

—Bueno, sí, no tendría mucho sentido conseguir sitios separados.

—También creo que deberíamos estar casados cuando compremos la casa.

—Pero significa…

Edward niega con la cabeza. —Sí, eso significa que necesitaríamos casarnos pronto.

—Muy pronto.

—Sí —dice tentativamente.

Me acurruco de nuevo en su hombro y dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Vale.

—¿Vale? —Pregunta con incredulidad—. Aceptas, ¿así como así? ¿Ninguna pelea? ¿Sin enloquecer?

Beso su hombro y luego subo por el costado de su cuello. —He terminado de volverme loca, Edward. ¿Por qué enloquecería cuando nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida?

* * *

De vuelta en nuestra habitación, me pongo un camisón sexy. Mientras estamos cepillándonos los dientes, le digo—: Sabes, no hemos hablado todavía de cuánto me vas a pagar. Soy muy cara.

Mira de arriba a abajo el camisón, que es una cosa de puro encaje, ya que no esconde ninguna parte de damas, sólo las oscurece ligeramente.

—Sí, me imagino.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos discutir mi sueldo en la cama?

—Oh, no —dice seriamente—. Nunca mezclo negocios con placer. Y si vas a trabajar para mí, va a haber unas cuantas reglas.

—¿Trabajar para ti? De ninguna manera. Creo que necesito ser una contratista independiente o algo así.

—Para nada. O trabajas para mí, o no hay trato.

Hago un puchero.

Sonríe, palmea mi trasero, y me guiña un ojo. —Ahora vete a la cama, y discutiremos tu carrera.

Estoy bastante segura de que puedo trabajar esto a mi favor.

* * *

_*Agencia federal independiente de Estados Unidos que promueve la paz y la amistad mundial enviando voluntarios a países que lo solicitaron para resolver conflictos o problemas existentes._

*Se refiere a dos ciudades (Misuri, la ciudad más grande del estado de Misuri, y Kansas, la tercera ciudad más grande del estado de Kansas) y un área metropolitana (que incluye a ambas ciudades).

**Hello girls!**

**Cómo ven! YA EMPEZARON! Planes, planes y más planes: Mudarse, casarse pronto! Estos muchachos si que van rápido! **

**Y pues cómo ven la boda soñada de Bella?!**

**Me enamoré de esa parte! y ustedes? **

**Nos vemos el viernes!**


	13. Berrinche y Cocteles

_Domingo 24 de septiembre_

_Esperando a que hicieras un berrinche_

Me levanto temprano. Muy temprano. Mi mente se tambalea debido a todo lo que acepté ayer por la noche. Pienso en cómo no me asusté. Sobre cómo Edward es el indicado. Acerca de cómo voy a planificar una boda rápido. Sobre cómo sus padres son los que van a volverse locos. Cómo su madre me va a empujar a planear la boda en la manera que ella piensa que es la mejor. Cómo quiero planear la más asombrosa y romántica boda. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no podía esperar para casarme con Edward.

Estamos sentados en la cama comiendo el desayuno cuando le digo a Edward que tengo unas cuantas exigencias.

—Tú sabes, estaba bastante sorprendida sobre el cambio de trabajos, mudarnos a otra ciudad, planear una boda rápida.

—Estaba muy sorprendido. Realmente esperaba que hicieras un berrinche.

—Bueno, tengo una estipulación.

Me rueda los ojos. —Debería haber sabido que tenías exigencias.

—No son exigencias. Sólo una. Una que es muy seria.

Inclina la cabeza y luce consternado. —Bien, ¿qué es?

—No vamos a decirle a nadie cuando volvamos. Me refiero a NADIE. Ni a Emmett, ni a Rosalie, ni a tus padres. NADIE. Necesitamos un tiempo. Voy a volver y renunciar a mi trabajo, pero no le digas a nadie. Pienso que como acabamos de terminar el proyecto de diseño, no me pedirán las dos semanas de antelación. Si ellos no lo hacen, voy a pasar la semana planificando la boda. Tengo que sacar ideas por mi cuenta. Necesitamos hablar sobre cosas, averiguar lo que queremos. En el minuto que le digamos a tus padres, harán un millón de preguntas. Tu mamá se volverá loca. Quiero tener algún tipo de plan de juego en primer lugar. Quiero que esta boda sea nuestra. Sobre nuestra relación. No permitiré que tu mamá me obligue a hacer cosas. Vas a tener que dar la cara por nosotros. Si esta semana va bien, les diremos a tus padres el próximo domingo en la cena. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Edward sacude su cabeza y me sonríe.

—Sí, estoy bien con eso —me da una mirada suave, esa mirada que puedo jurar que ve con claridad mi alma—. Tú sabes, aunque tus padres se han ido, ellos siguen contigo.

—Sí, lo sé, y creo que ellos están muy felices de que esté contigo.

Compré todas las revistas de novias disponibles en el aeropuerto y con entusiasmo las miré en el vuelo a casa. Incluso marqué un montón de cosas que pensé que eran lindas. Edward comenzó fuerte, pero muy pronto sus ojos estaban vidriosos, probablemente después de soportar página tras página de encaje blanco, y se quedó dormido.

No tengo idea de qué quiero para mi vida.

Pero si sé una cosa. Sé con quién me quiero casar.

_Lunes 25 de septiembre_

_Probablemente necesitemos cocteles para esto_

No puedo creer que lo hice, pero esta mañana, entré a la oficina del jefe y le conté sobre mi nueva oferta de trabajo. Como esperaba, no me pidió las dos semanas de antelación. Estaba emocionado por mí, me deseó lo mejor, y ofreció los servicios de la compañía para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Limpié mi escritorio, me despedí de todos y me fui a casa al mediodía.

Esperaba que el resto de mi plan fuera así de fácil.

Dado que el objetivo principal de la mayoría de revistas son los vestidos de novia, me imaginé que podría ser el mejor lugar para empezar. Llamé a Kate y a Angela para pedirles que me acompañen. Ellas me han estado asesorando sobre qué ropa usar desde que éramos niñas.

Nos encontramos en una tienda de novias, y Angela inmediatamente toma el control. Está corriendo de vestido en vestido, gritando, riendo, básicamente luciendo como una tonta sobre la tela y encaje. Ella está ooh y aaah vestido tras vestido, diciendo—: Oh, este. ¡Este es a-sombroso!

Ni una sola vez me preguntó que quería. Por supuesto, ella me conoce. Sabe que probablemente no tengo ni idea. Lo que seguramente es bueno, porque después de ver todos esos vestidos en la revistas, ¿cómo escoges uno? Podrías probarte vestidos por años.

Me siento al lado de Kate. —¿Cómo decides qué vestido comprar?

—Creo que es como escoger a tu marido. Te mantienes probándolos hasta que aparece el correcto.

—Probablemente necesitemos cócteles para eso —bromeo.

Kate se ríe y luego me susurra—: Angela sueña con un vestido de bola enorme. Sabes que va a hacer que te los pruebes. Cometí el error de llevar a la hermana de Eric a comprar conmigo. Ella estaba loca porque nos íbamos a casar antes que ella, y creo que quería que me viera mal. Mi sugerencia es que te pruebes un vestido de cada silueta. Ve lo que queda bien con tu figura, y luego pruébate ese tipo de vestidos.

—Esa es una buena idea. Así limito la búsqueda. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Como, ¿tú plan de boda? Estoy tan abrumada por las opciones. ¿Cómo sabes qué colores elegir? ¿Tuviste un tema?

El coordinador de boda nos trae vasos de champán y empieza a hacer todo tipo de preguntas. Cuándo será mi boda, qué colores son, qué estilo de vestido busco. ¿Lo quiero casual, formal? Estoy muy segura de que mis ojos están vidriosos, y que tengo la apariencia de un ciervo en los faros. Kate baja la voz y le dice al coordinador—: Ella se acaba de comprometer.

Es su primera vez.

—Sí, lo es. Por favor sea gentil conmigo —Me vuelvo hacia Kate—. En serio, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Sólo elijamos algunos colores, encontremos tu vestido, y el resto caerá en su lugar. Te lo prometo.

A pesar de que en secreto odiaba los vestidos que usamos para su boda, ahora aplaudo el hecho de que tuvo el coraje para escoger uno.

Toca mi mano y dice tranquilamente—: Este probablemente no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero no sé si Eleazar y yo lo vamos a hacer.

—¿Llegar a la boda? Pero aún no he fijado la fecha.

—Me refiero, hacerlo. Nuestra boda. No sé, nosotros no… no estoy segura.

Peleamos mucho. No sé si durará.

—¡Oh, Kate! —La abracé—. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, que esto se quede entre nosotros, pero Demetri y yo nos hemos acercado otra vez. Él realmente me ha estado ayudando.

—¿Demetri te ha estado ayudando? Kate, ha estado enamorado de ti desde octavo grado. No es la persona con quien debes tener asesoramiento marital.

—No lo hago. Sólo somos amigos. Quiero decir, hay chispas, pero sólo vamos a almorzar. Hablar. Él me escucha.

—Ellos siempre escuchan cuando quieren tus pantalones. ¡Y esa es una cita directa TUYA! ¿Recuerdas que me decías eso cuando te decía que Jake no era un idiota porque él me escuchaba?

Ella se ríe. —¡Lo recuerdo! Dios, él era un idiota.

Angela salta de nuevo hacia donde estamos sentadas y me tira fuera del sofá.

Dice en una alegre voz—: Bien, ¡Estamos listas para que empieces a probarte vestidos! ¡Estoy tan emocionada porque nos hayas preguntado para que te ayudemos a escoger tu vestido!

Kate pone los ojos en blanco detrás de Angela.

—No estoy segura de encontrar el vestido hoy, pero todo el mundo me dice que tengo que empezar a planificar.

—¿Has fijado una fecha? —pregunta Kate.

—No aún —mentí—. En realidad no, aún no escogemos una fecha exacta.

Kate tenía razón. El primer vestido que Angela me hace probar es un enorme vestido, una protuberante bola. El vestido luce como algo diseñado por Cenicienta, Barbie y Lady Gaga mientras estaban sentadas drogándose con hongos o crack, o cualquier droga que te haga alucinar. No es que aquellas personas participen de esas actividades, pero si lo hicieran, creo que este vestido nacería de aquello.

Nunca había visto tanta cantidad de satén, tul, encaje, brillos, lentejuelas y rosas de tela, todo en un solo lugar.

Me veo ridícula.

¿Conoces esos muñecos bobbleheads, con las grandes cabezas y los cuerpos pequeños? Me veo como ellos pero al revés. Una pequeña cabeza en la parte superior de un enorme cuerpo gigante. Salgo al medio de la tienda para darles a las chicas una buena risa.

Kate sonríe mientras Angela grita—: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Ese es EL más HERMOSO vestido que JAMÁS he visto! ¿No lo amas?

¿Podría hablar en serio? Parecía que un bedazzler vomitó sobre mí.

—Uh, es algo lindo, pero no estoy segura que este vestido sea el indicado — digo.

Juguete de colección que tiene una cabeza de gran tamaño que se tambalea sobre un resorte conectado al tronco del juguete.

No está de acuerdo. —Sé que es el primero que te pruebas, pero oh, Bella, ese tiene que ser tu vestido. Se ve asombroso en ti. Date la vuelta. Me muero de ganas de ver mejor la parte de atrás.

Estaba tratando de darme la vuelta en este vestido, lo que estaba segura que era como intentar maniobrar una Hummer en un estacionamiento con un espacio de un Mini-Cooper. La falda golpea una columna decorativa con un jarrón encima.

Pierde el equilibro. Si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Kate, el jarrón podría haber golpeado a Angela en la cabeza y probablemente haberla matado.

Lo que seguramente habría puesto un freno a la ocasión.

No hace falta decir, tres horas y Dios sabe cuántos otros vestidos de Cenicienta después, soy un fracaso con el vestido de novia.

Al igual que no tengo dirección, ni idea de lo que quiero, y no sé cuándo lo voy a averiguar.

Llamo a Edward y le digo que es imperativo que se reúna conmigo en Hooters. Necesito un poco de alitas de pollo, cerveza, y Las Noches de Fútbol del lunes para borrar el trauma de esta tarde.

* * *

Emmett me envía un mensaje.

Emmett :) Escuché que estabas comprando el vestido. ¿Cómo te fue?

Yo: No tan bien. Pero fue mi primera vez. Las primeras veces siempre apestan ¿cierto?

Emmett :) No es lo que he oído ;)

Yo: Sí, perdí mi virginidad. Otra vez.

Emmett :) Eso es muy gracioso. Necesito que Rosalie haga una semana de sueños traviesos para mí.

Yo: Ella está planeando una luna de miel bebé. ¿Cerca?

Emmett :) Dudoso. Sin embargo, tengo otra idea para tu boda.

Yo: ¿Qué cosa?

Emmett :) Instala muchos postes de striptease en la recepción para estimular el (in)apropiado baile.

Yo: ¿Sabes que tu esposa le compró a nuestra hermandad un entrenamiento de striptease en DVD y ella fue votada como la que tenía los mejores movimientos stripper?

Emmett :) NO sabía eso. ¿POR QUÉ no lo sabía?

Yo: Ella puede mostrar todos sus movimientos en mi boda. En los postes.

Emmett :) Creo que prefiero ver esos movimientos en privado. En mi poste. Me tengo que ir :)

* * *

_coming next...!_

_Emmett puede generalmente decir cuando estoy mintiendo. Dice que siempre miro hacia el cielo. Mierda. Sabe que estoy mintiendo._

_..._

_Rosalie dice—: Me he dado cuenta pero, ¿por qué? Amas a Edward._

_—Bells —empieza a decir Emmett, pero sigo adelante._

_..._

_Asiento con mi cabeza hacia ella. —Sí. Y no quiero pelear. Emmett, tengo un gran favor que pedirte._

_Emmett asiente con la cabeza hacia mí._

_Expresión que se usa para decir que alguien está tomando mucho tiempo para terminar algo, usualmente porque no quiere hacerlo._

_..._

_Y ¿cuál es el problema con las novias últimamente? _

_..._

_—Puedes tener lo que quieres. Especialmente si puedo tener lo que quiero._

_—¿Qué quieres?_

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo? Se esperaban la "exigencia" de bella? Y Finalmente Bella se empezó a probar vestidos, pero no sabe lo que quiere, aun nos sorprende?! Lo está tomando en serio? wuwuw ya empieza a agarrar sabor! Y solo lo veremos con los proximos capis! Un beso las veo el lunes :)**


	14. Pastel de bodas y bar abierto

_Martes 26 de septiembre_

_Pastel de bodas y bar abierto_

Despierto con Edward besándome el hombro. Mi espalda es una cuchara estrecha en su pecho. Aún estoy media dormida, medio soñando, pero me doy cuenta de que sus besos se sienten ásperos. Su barbilla me hace cosquillas en el hombro.

—Necesitas afeitarte —susurro.

El pasa su barbilla en un lado de mí cara y tira mis caderas en su grave caso de erección mañanera.

—Maldición, Edward, ¿tuviste buenos sueños?

—Reviviendo la semana pasada, creo. Deberíamos tener un sueño travieso cada semana. A partir de ahora.

Después de un asombroso despertar, Edward se fue a trabajar y yo le mandé un mensaje de texto a Emmett.

_Yo: ¿Estás despierto?_

_Emmett :) Si._

_Yo: ¿Haces Skype conmigo?_

_Emmett :) Genial._

Abro mi portátil y sólo veo una parte de Emmett. Un ancho hombro sin camisa, una mandíbula angular, pelo negro desordenado, un ojo azul. Emmett _apesta_ en el Skype.

—Emmett, el ordenador es como tu centro. Alinéalo debajo de la bola.

Él agarra los lados del computador con ambas manos, y su cara está a la vista.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo —le digo.

—¿Quién eres, mi madre?

—No. ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano?

—Rosalie quería comer magdalenas de arándanos.

—¿Así que tuviste que comprarle un poco?

—No, ella está horneando la receta de su mamá. Le estoy haciendo compañía.

Rosalie grita desde cerca. —Bella, ¿por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Mierda. Es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. ¿Quién pensaría eso?

—Um, voy a ir más tarde. Trabajo en casa esta mañana —mentí.

Emmett puede generalmente decir cuando estoy mintiendo. Dice que siempre miro hacia el cielo. Me sonríe. La malvada sonrisa de Emmett. Mierda. Sabe que estoy mintiendo.

Trato de jugar bien diciendo—: ¿Qué?

—Así que escuché la gran noticia —sigue sonriéndome.

¡¿Qué!? Edward prometió no decírselo. Emmett debe estar hablando de diferentes noticias.

—Um, ¿cuál es la gran noticia?

—La semana de sueños traviesos fue un gran éxito.

Suspiré de alivio interiormente. —Sí, fue muy divertido. A Edward parecía gustarle.

—Lo hizo. Hablé con él en su camino al trabajo esta mañana. Escuché cuán traviesa eras.

—¿Dijo cuál es el que más le gustaba?

Emmett me miró confundido. —¿No deberías saber eso?

—Oh, si, probablemente. Creo que era el béisbol. Casi nos atraparon. Si la galleta hubiera aparecido unos minutos más tarde, lo habríamos estado haciendo.

Emmett negó con la cabeza. —Nop, ese no es su favorito.

Aplasté mi nariz. —Entonces debe haber sido el de la tienda.

—No, ¿no conoces a tu prometido? Le gusta Cancún.

—¿En serio? Cancún no fue tan atrevido.

—Lo atacaste con una silla de playa frente a un restaurante, si no fuera por tu vestido largo escondiendo cosas, ¿qué podría haber visto la gente?

—Oh, sí, eso. Fue un poco travieso. Bien, tengo una pregunta para ti. Espera.

Voy a buscar un poco de cereal. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Rápidamente vertí una taza de cereal, le agregué un poco de leche, tomé una cuchara, y me senté frente al ordenador. —Bien, entonces, ¿cómo eligieron la fecha de la boda? ¿Tenía un significado especial?

El rostro de Rosalie viene corriendo hacia la pantalla. Tenía un poco de harina en la mejilla. Emmett gentilmente lo limpia cuando dice—: ¡Bella! ¿Vas a configurar una fecha? ¿Has establecido una?

—Aún no, pero estamos hablando de ello.

Su rostro brilla. —¡Eso es tan emocionante! Y no, nosotros sólo elegimos un plazo de cuando queríamos casarnos. Vimos tres resorts y los llamamos para ver si estaban disponibles. Todos lo estaban, así que elegimos nuestro favorito.

—Era un resort realmente muy lindo. Tuvimos mucha diversión el fin de semana. No digo que tu boda no sea genial, pero Edward me enfadó, lo que hizo que no se viera tan lindo.

—Te ves bronceada —dice Emmett.

—Un poco. Hemos estado al sol un montón. Deberías ver a Edward. Está más oscuro que yo.

—Él siempre está más bronceado que nosotros.

—Lo sé. Es sexy.

Rosalie suspira. —A menos no te quemes como yo lo hago. Así que, ¿qué quieres? Quizás deberías empezar a escoger una temporada. ¿Qué suena mejor?

¿Otoño, primera, verano, o invierno?

Me voy por las ramas cuando digo—: Estaba pensando que en invierno la boda podría ser bonita.

Los ojos de Emmett y Rosalie se agrandan. Rosalie dice—: ¿Este invierno? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡No estaré enorme!

—No sé cuándo. Sólo pensé que el invierno sería genial. Podría ser el próximo invierno.

—¿Por qué quieres esperar tanto tiempo? —pregunta Emmett—. No podía esperar para casarme con Rosalie. Me alegro de haber tenido un breve compromiso.

—¿La gente te da mierda por eso? —Estoy un poco preocupada por esa parte.

Rosalie dice—: Mis padres estaban seguros de que estaba embarazada. Eso hubiera enojado un poco a mi papá. Pero les aseguré que no era eso, y lo superaron. Aman a Emmett. Quiero decir, ¿quién no? —Le planta un beso dulce en un lado de su cuello.

Emmett dice—: Mi mamá pensó que podríamos estar apurando un poco las cosas.

—¿En serio? —hago una pausa y dejo escapar un suspiro—. He estado arrastrando mis pies18 un poco con la planificación de la boda.

Rosalie dice—: Me he dado cuenta pero, ¿por qué? Amas a Edward.

—Es difícil sin mis padres. Mi madre me hubiera ayudado a encontrar el vestido más increíble. Fui de compras con Kate y Angela, y no tengo idea de que quiero. Bueno, creo que sé lo que no quiero. No quiero parecer Cenicienta.

—Bells —empieza a decir Emmett, pero sigo adelante.

—Y los Cullen son geniales, pero Esme es tan como… Es…—

Lucho por la palabra correcta.

—Ella es molesta —dice Rosalie.

Asiento con mi cabeza hacia ella. —Sí. Y no quiero pelear. Emmett, tengo un gran favor que pedirte.

Emmett asiente con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Sabes que tu padre ha estado para mí, como a través de todo.

—Lo sé, Bells.

—Quiero saber si está bien contigo si lo pido prestado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—_Quiero preguntarle si puede caminar conmigo al altar_.

Emmett me mira solemnemente. Sabe todas las emociones en las que estuve envuelta cuando pregunta—: Bells, sabes que se sentirá honrado.

—Sin embargo, me siento mal. Siento que todo lo que hago es salir por ahí, comer con tu mamá rollos de canela, quejarme, pedir consejos, o pedirles a otros que hagan algo por mí.

Expresión que se usa para decir que alguien está tomando mucho tiempo para terminar algo, usualmente porque no quiere hacerlo.

Emmett sonríe con una suave sonrisa. —Mi mamá me dijo que andabas por allí el otro día. Siempre rezó por una hija, ahora, contigo y Rosalie, tiene dos. Teadoran.

El rostro de Rosalie aparece de nuevo en la pantalla.

—Bella, lo siento. No sabía porque estabas arrastrando los pies. Te he estado empujando con la planificación y esas cosas, y ni siquiera pensaba en lo difícil que debe ser. Soy una mala amiga.

Emmett tira de ella en su regazo.

—Oh…uh…espera—dice. Y rápidamente sale de la pantalla.

—¿Dónde va? —pregunto mientras tomo un bocado de mi cereal.

Emmett me sonríe. —A vomitar.

Dejo caer la cuchara en mi plato. —Lindo. Creo que en eso, voy a decir adiós.

Mi teléfono vibra con un mensaje de texto.

Edwardbaby3: Te amo. Tendremos una asombrosa boda. Diviértete buscando ideas para hoy.

Eso me motivó. Me meto en una página web de planificación de bodas. Miro todas las fotos de cosas que puedes escoger para tu boda y hago clic en una opción que estoy segura que será fácil.

Pastel.

Amo el pastel, específicamente el pastel blanco de boda.

Y ¿cuál es el problema con las novias últimamente? Se ponen muy creativas en esta parte. Las últimas dos bodas a las que fui han tenido todos los sabores de pastel, y ¡ninguno de ellos era blanco! Otra boda a la que fuimos tenía un pastel blanco, pero lo arruinaron con la adición de un relleno de limón.

¿Las novias no saben que la tarta de boda blanca y el bar abierto son las únicas razones por las que la gente va a las bodas?

Sé que es una tradición y no la voy a arruinar.

Mi pastel tiene que ser blanco. Pastel blanco con glaseado de chocolate. Ese es el pastel que mi mamá me hacía todos los años para mi cumpleaños.

También quiero un glaseado esponjoso, no la cosa que parece cartón.

Comencé a hacer click a través de las fotos de pasteles. Hay más de dos mil pasteles para elegir. Y todos son muy hermosos. Guardé fotos de algunos que eran realmente lindos. No estoy segura de haber encontrado el soñado, pero sé que es esto.

Quiero un poco de pastel. Mal.

Corro a la tienda, compro una mezcla para pastel, horneo algunos pastelitos y preparo el glaseado de chocolate con crema de mantequilla de mamá.

Edward viene a casa para almorzar mientras estoy haciendo el glaseado.

Cuando pasa por la puerta principal, él dice—: Yum. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

Sostengo un recién pastelito con glaseado. —Pastelitos.

—Pensé que estabas supuestamente planeando nuestra boda.

—Estaba viendo las tartas

Se ríe. —Déjame adivinar, ¿te hizo desear pasteles? — agarra un pastelito y pone la mitad en su boca.

—Si, he decidido una cosa. Quiero un pastel blanco con glaseado de chocolate. ¿Suena bien?

Mete la última mitad de su segundo pastelito en la boca. —Puedes tener lo que quieres. Especialmente si puedo tener lo que quiero.

—¿Qué quieres?

Pone su dedo en la taza de glaseado, poniendo chocolate por un lado de mi cuello y luego lamiéndolo.

—¡Edward! —grito alegremente.

Mientras que está lamiendo mi cuello, empujo mi mano en la taza del glaseado. Intenté manchar su cara, pero él es demasiado fuerte. Agarra mi brazo, por lo que sólo consigo manchar un poco su mejilla.

—¿Quieres que lo lama? —pregunto con una risa.

Agarra más glaseado y lo extiende por mi brazo.

Todavía tengo glaseado en mi mano, así que intento nuevamente manchar su cara.

Me agarra, me da la vuelta así mi espalda está hacia él, y entonces agarra mi mano y la pasa por mi cara. —¡Já! ¡Te lo estás poniendo a ti misma!

Muy pronto, estamos en el medio de una guerra de glaseados.

Le lanzo un trozo de glaseado. Golpea su camisa. —Oh, estás en problemas ahora. ¡Lo pusiste en mi camisa!

Se saca su camisa, sonríe sexy, da un paso más cerca y saca la mía también.

Me mancha con glaseado y luego lame lentamente. Dice—: Este es un sujetador muy bonito. Sería una lástima arruinarlo con chocolate.

—Bueno, no era la cocina de tu madre, pero no fue demasiado malo.

Se ríe de mí.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías verte. Estas llena de chocolate, como por todas partes. Necesitas una ducha.

—Cállate. También tienes chocolate por todas partes. Necesitas una ducha —digo de vuelta.

—Es exactamente mi pensamiento. Y también estoy pensando que no es realmente necesario volver al trabajo hoy.

* * *

Helloo! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!

Edward y Bella todos un pillines!

Y que les pareció el favor que Bella le pidio a Emmett?

Sin duda, uno de mi mayor anhelo cuando me llegue a casar es que mi papá me va a entregar , sin duda debe ser dificil para Bella:( lo bueno que no está sola!

nos vemos el viernes!

Por cierto! Quieren que tambien actualize los miercoles? Si es asi, diganmelo! sino nos quedamos igual :)

un beso!


	15. Bitácora del capitán

**.**

_Miércoles 27 de septiembre_

_Bitácora del capitán: día tres de la planificación_

**Los resultados son los siguientes:**

**Número de pruebas de vestido: 11**

**Intentos de asesinato a dama de honor con un jarrón: 1**

**Cantidad de fotos de pastel vistas: 1,279**

**Numero de pastelitos que he consumido: 5**

**Número de veces que hemos tenido sexo: 7**

**Numero de decisiones tomadas para la boda: 0**

Rosalie me llama y me pregunta cómo va la planificación de la boda .

—Me siento como si me estuviera ahogando en opciones. No creo que entiendas. Sólo llamaste por teléfono, dijiste que quiero casarme en la playa al atardecer, y lo hiciste.

—Aún tenía que tomar decisiones cuando llegamos al complejo. Nos mostraron tres tartas, y elegimos una.

—Miré miles de tartas en línea. Entonces tuve hambre de pastel, así que hice pasteles con glaseado de chocolate blanco.

—Oh, eso suena muy bien.

—Fue bueno, especialmente cuando Edward vino a casa para el almuerzo. Tuvimos una pelea de glaseado y terminamos haciéndolo en el mostrador de la cocina.

Rosalie grita—: ¡Bella! Tú y Edward son traviesos. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Me dijo que estaba sucia, necesitaba una ducha. Lo hicimos de nuevo en la ducha. Entonces decidió que no necesitaba volver a trabajar, así que nos pasamos el resto de la tarde en la cama. No hice mucha planificación.

—Eso todavía suena divertido. Tú y Edward parece que tienen un montón de diversión, juntos. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Oye, ¿por qué no estás en el trabajo?

—Estoy muy feliz. Si te digo algo, ¿me prometes que no le dirás a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a Emmett? Vamos a decirles a todos lo más pronto posible, pero no todavía.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿Es eso posible? Sólo han pasado un par de semanas, imagino que es posib...

—Rosalie, no estoy embarazada.

—Oh, ¿qué es entonces?

No puedo mantenerlo por más tiempo. —Edward tiene una promoción. Va a estar ejecutando el nuevo Kansas City sucursal de su negocio. ¡Lo que significa que vamos a MUDARNOS a Kansas City! ¡Podemos vernos unos a otros todo el tiempo!

—¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Esa es la mejor noticia! Sé que hablamos mucho, pero no es lo mismo. Te echo de menos. No tengo a nadie para ir a comprar. ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte? ¿Y tu trabajo?

—También te extraño. Mucho. Renuncié a mi trabajo el lunes. Voy a trabajar para Edward, si puedes creer eso. Voy a ayudarle a encontrar oficinas temporales, diseñar, y luego diseñar y supervisar la construcción de su sede.

—¡Oh, Bella! Estoy tan emocionada por ti. Eso es lo que quieres hacer.

—Lo sé, y hay más.

—¿Mas? Espera. Tengo que hacer pis. Quédate, te voy a llevar al baño conmigo.

—Realmente no tenía por qué saberlo. Sólo silencio. No quiero oírte orinar. Así que esta es la noticia más grande. Vamos a casarnos muy pronto. Como en algún momento de este invierno. Esperamos Diciembre o Enero.

Oigo que orina, y gritar—: ¡BELLA! ¡Esa es la MEJOR noticia! Estoy tan feliz por ti. Pero oh dios mío, debes estar enloqueciendo. Intentar planear una boda tan rápidamente. Espera, no parece que te estás volviendo loca. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?

—No tengo ni idea. Edward dijo lo mismo cuando me lo dijo todo.

Simplemente todo se siente tan bien, Rosalie. ¡No puedo esperar para casarme con

Edward! Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.

—Awww, eso es tan dulce. Bien, ¿necesitas ayuda? Tal vez deberías contratar a una organizadora de bodas.

—Quizá, no lo sé. Me siento como si me estuviera ahogando en opciones. ¿Así que me vas a ayudar un poco?

—No tengo todo el día. Déjame un poco de papel. —Oigo el lavado, luego el agua y luego caminando por el suelo de madera en la cocina—. ¿Oyes eso? — pregunta.

Estoy bastante segura de que acabo de escuchar mucho más de lo que necesitaba, pero no sé qué es exactamente a lo que está haciendo referencia. —¿El qué?

—Los obreros. Son tan ruidosos. Sierran azulejos ahora mismo. Esto es un lío, pero el baño está comenzando a verse muy bien, ¿no te parece?

—Va a ser hermoso, igual que tú. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves embarazada? La Sra. McCarthy estaba encantada de cómo estás brillando. Están muy contentos de ser abuelos.

—Sí, lo están. Está genial. Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres para tu boda? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Unas pocas. Quiero un pastel blanco con glaseado de chocolate. No estoy segura de cómo quiero que se vea, pero lo quiero alto con muchas capas. Encontré una foto de una que tenía cobertura de chocolate esponjoso, pero tenía diseños pequeños en blanco y rosa. Hasta el momento, es mi favorito. Estaba pensando en hacer un pastel de terciopelo rojo para la tarta del novio, ya que es el favorito de Edward.

—Los dos suenan bien. Así que si la tarta tiene rosada, ¿significa eso que deseas rosa para tu color?

—No lo creo. No estoy segura sobre un color todavía.

—Bien, ¿qué más sabes?

—Mi madre y yo hablamos de mi boda cuando yo era pequeña. Siempre pensé que sería en una gran sala de baile con candelabros bonitos y un montón de velas. Sé que no soy la persona más romántica, nunca he sido realmente en todo lo material blanda, pero con Edward, me siento romántica. Quiero que la boda se sienta romántica.

—Creo que todas las bodas deben ser románticas, y tú y Edward tienen tanta historia. Habrá un montón de cosas interesantes que puedes hacer. Está bien, así que tengo todo eso, ¿qué más?

—Sé que no es todo acerca de la fiesta, pero queremos una gran recepción. Sé que Edward será exigente con la comida. También quiere usar un esmoquin negro, y queremos que sea formal.

—¡Bella, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Dijiste que no sabías todo lo que querías, pero tú realmente sabes mucho. Tu tema es el romance. Sabes qué tipo de tarta deseas. Creo que lo siguiente que necesitas hacer es encontrar un lugar para tener la recepción. Eso te ayudará a ajustar la fecha. Luego hay que encontrar un vestido. Creo que deberías ir de compras por tu cuenta. Desearía estar allí, pero es lo que pienso que debes hacer. Dile al consultor que quieres probar un vestido de cada silueta. Eso es lo que hice.

—Katie me dijo que lo hiciera, pero Lisa me hizo probar un montón de vestidos de fiesta.

—Sólo diles que no te gustan los vestidos de fiesta. Me di cuenta bastante rápido de lo que me gustaba y no me gustaba. Después de intentar en cuatro o cinco estilos diferentes, sabía que quería un vestido de una línea. Quedaba mejor en mi figura. Luego nos dispusimos a encontrar uno que era perfecto para una boda en la playa.

—Tu vestido era precioso. Me encantó lo sencillo que era.

—Vera Wang hace simples muy bien. Me encantó mi vestido y me sentí increíble en el. Piensa en eso también. Estarás en el vestido durante horas.

Asegúrate de que sea cómodo.

—El vestido parece que marca el tono de la boda.

—Sí y no. Ya sabes que quieres una boda formal, por lo que vamos a querer un vestido más formal. Tu meta para hoy es averiguar qué estilo deseas. Eso es todo. Así que ve.

—Está bien, voy a ir. Te llamo más tarde. Y Rosalie, gracias.

—De nada, Bella, y te prometo que no le diré a Emmett.

Agarro una magdalena y poco a poco lamo el glaseado de la parte superior mientras pienso en lo sexy que es el hombre con el que me voy a casar. Hago clic en Internet para que tire hacia arriba una página web de una tienda de regalos obscenos. Tal vez pueda encontrar un juego sexy o algunos cupones lindos para Edward. Algo que mantendrá la semana traviesa.

¡OMG!

Tengo que contarle a Emmett sobre este objeto porque me estoy muriendo de risa. Creo que es algo que un chico usaría para su, um, propio placer.

Yo: Nueva idea para la boda XXX. ¿Ya sabes cómo tienen una gran cantidad de estaciones de pasta en las cenas de boda? Así que estoy en línea en busca de algunos juegos traviesos, y tienen algo para los hombres que llaman una estación de la eyaculación. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hay que tener uno para la boda XXX?

Emmett :): Me gusta la idea... pero es un día especial. No deberían tener que hacerlo ellos mismos, contratar a profesionales puede ayudar :)

Me estoy riendo mientras salgo por la puerta.

En la tienda de bodas, me fijo en los vestidos. No sé lo que quiero, hemos visto un millón de anuncios en revistas de vestir, pero ninguno de ellos me gritaba desde la página diciendo que eran el único.

Creo que quiero algo sencillo y elegante. No quiero encaje. Ni nada llamativo.

Algo elegante, hermoso, sutil y refinado.

Justo como yo.

Me río.

¡Ha!

_Lo siento. Incluso tengo que reírme de mí misma a veces._

En serio, quiero que mi vestido de novia sea igual que las antiguas novias de Emmett.

SLF. Sencillo, liso, y fácil.

Vibra.

Emmett :) ¿Qué juegos traviesos?

Yo: No puedo hablar ahora. ¡Estoy buscando vestidos de novia!

Emmett :) Eso está bien, estoy en una sesión de fotos con algunos de los chicos del equipo y algunas de las porristas. Cansado como el infierno, pero sin dejar de sonreír y firmar autógrafos.

Yo: Sigue sonriendo y recuerda:) no :D

Emmett :) Lo haré :)

Dejo la tienda sintiéndome un poco deprimida. Sé que Rosalie me dijo que tenía que limitar a un estilo, y creo que lo hice. Todas las chicas en la tienda de novias parecen pensar que se ven mejor en un vestido de estilo sirena sin tirantes.

Estoy de acuerdo en sin tirantes, pero no sé si me imagino en mi boda luciendo como una sirena.

_Jueves 28 de septiembre_

_Casarse por un Elvis falso_

Edward me frota la cara antes de irse a trabajar por mañana. Podría ser mi cosa favorita en el mundo entero. Me volví a dormir y soñé con vestidos de novia.

Estoy en una bolera usando un enorme arco hinchado bordeado del vestido de novia.

Todos mis amigos son bolos con caras.

De alguna manera, sigo siendo empujada por el camino, como si fuera una bola de bolos. Choco contra mis amigos bolos con la falda grande y golpeo contra el suelo.

Y no están contentos con eso.

Muy pronto, todos los bolos están gritándome, diciéndome que escogí un horrible vestido, que lo odian, y me odian.

Ahora, estoy de pie encima de lo que creo que es el hoyo del infierno.

Todos mis amigos bolos yacen en la fosa alrededor de mis pies. Están gimiendo, retorciéndose de dolor, pidiendo que los dejen salir. Cuando no puedo agacharme para ayudarles porque el vestido es grande, intentan tirar de mí al infierno con ellos.

Me levanto de un salto, sintiéndome un poco deprimida, pero inmediatamente me pongo a trabajar.

Después de cuatro horas de búsqueda en línea, he decidido que la planificación de una boda parece variar de ser la más alegre de las experiencias a ser el festival más grande de succión de todos los tiempos.

En estos momentos, está literalmente chupando la vida de mí.

_Regla #1 en todas las revistas de novias. Tómese un año para planear la boda perfecta._

_Y aquí hay otra estadística de la boda para usted._

_¡La mayoría de las novias se dedican durante quince meses!_

¡Quince meses!

¿Y queremos hacerlo en tres meses?

¿Es eso posible?

Llamé a un montón de hoteles esta mañana. Preguntado acerca de un Sábado en Diciembre o Enero. Tengo una porción entera llenos.

Tal vez deberíamos huir a Las Vegas y casarnos por un falso Elvis. Usaré un vestido pegajoso barato que puedo llevar en la montaña rusa más tarde.

No, no es eso lo que quiero. Recuerdo que mi mamá me decía que pensó demasiado en su vestido de novia. Bella, es algo en lo que nunca se debe escatimar.

Conozco sus joyas de fantasía, brillantes, y el amor de leopardo utilizado para fastidiarme, pero era tan ella.

Siento que no debería estar planeando mi boda sin ella. También sé que estaría cabreada al oírme decir eso. Querría que me divirtiera.

¡Entonces pienso, el vestido de mi mamá! ¡Tal vez podría usarlo!

Me arrastro hasta el estante superior de mi armario, tiro de la caja grande hacia abajo, y me lo pruebo.

Y me río.

Y rió un poco más.

Oh mi. Este vestido es tan ochenta, es casi cómico. Tiene enormes hombros hinchados, llenos de cordero de mangas de longitud, y está cubierto de encaje y lentejuelas iridiscentes. Miro más de cerca a la tela, me pregunto si yo podría tener el vestido rehecho. Realmente no me gusta el encaje, por lo que probablemente no.

Estoy un poco sorprendida de mí misma sin embargo. Me gusta un poco la chispa.

Las lentejuelas pequeñas. Apuesto a que se veía muy bonita cuando se movía. Me recuerdan al tipo de vestido que Edward me dio para nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Era hermoso. Les he dicho a las chicas en la tienda de novias que me gusta brillante, pero algunos de los vestidos que he intentado han parecido demasiados simples. Quizá necesito un poco de brillo.

Estoy bastante segura de que a mi mamá le gustaría eso.

Llamo a Rosalie otra vez para decirle por Skype19. Quiero que vea que estoy realmente triste, y no fingiendo.

—Rosalie, la planificación de bodas es una mierda. No tengo ningún vestido. Todos los lugares en que pensé para tener la recepción están reservados, y no puedo decidir un esquema de color. Creo que me estoy volviendo demente y loca al mismo tiempo.

—Sólo necesitas un enfoque diferente. No veas esto como algo que tienes que hacer, tienes que conseguir que se haga... mira esto como, um, una aventura única en la vida. Estás tomando este viaje increíble a Bridalville, y compras, no, espera... BUSCAS, la mejor cosa de cada pueblo para traer de vuelta para mostrar a tus amigos. Ya sabes, el más grande pastel, el vestido más hermoso, los favores más enrollados, el más delicioso alimento, el más fresco cóctel. Lo que TÚ quieras.

¿No es divertido?

—Bueno, eso suena divertido —digo con cautela—. Un nuevo enfoque. Tal vez eso es lo que necesito. —La miro con una mirada astuta—. Estás utilizando esta mierda de Emmett, ¿no es así? ¿Emmett va a Babyville?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Acaba con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Te has vuelto realmente buena —digo, complementando sus habilidades manipulativas.

Y así, la conversación funciona.

He decidido dar un nuevo enfoque.

Enrocar el tema.

Atornillar los colores.

Voy a la búsqueda de lo que más me gusta, y eso es lo que voy a utilizar.

Vamos a lanzar la precaución al viento, decir cuál es el infierno, y sólo dejarlo caer en su lugar.

¡Tenemos un nuevo tema para la boda, y ese tema es YO!

¡Repite conmigo ahora!

¡Es todo acerca de mí!

Bien, se trata de Edward también, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

_Software que permite comunicaciones de texto, voz y vídeo sobre Internet (VoIP)._

¡Entonces me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que falta! Necesito a Edward.

Quiero su opinión sobre todo esto. No debería decidir yo. Tenemos que hacerlo juntos. Aunque últimamente, parece que cada vez que hablamos de cualquier cosa relacionada con la boda, terminamos en la cama, o bien, en algún lugar, ya sabes, teniendo un poco de diversión.

Esta noche, me llevare a Edward fuera para una pizza, y miraremos las ideas de la boda.

Dispara.

Eso no va a funcionar. No quiero arrastrar mi portátil y toda la mierda que he arrancado de las revistas para la cena.

Vamos a pedir una pizza.

Pero si estamos en casa, sé lo que va a suceder. Y lo que va a pasar no tendrá nada que ver con la boda. Bueno, retiro lo dicho, Edward me dice que estamos teniendo "ensayos" para la luna de miel. La luna de miel es planificación, pero no cuenta.

Por eso el texto a ese chico.

Yo: Esta noche, estoy diciendo que no. Nada de sexo.

Edwardbaby3: ¿He hecho algo mal?

Yo: No, pero tenemos una lista de verificación de la boda de un millón y siete cosas que hacer. Voy a ordenar pizza. Podemos tomar unas cervezas, comer y ver un montón de ideas. A ver si podemos encontrar alguna que deseemos utilizar. No habrá diversión hasta que hagamos algún progreso serio. ¿Trato?

Edwardbaby3: Trato ;)

Pensé que hablaba en serio hasta que vi la cara de guiño.

Yo: ¡Edwaaaaard! ¡No tanto guiño! ¡Sé lo que eso significa!

Edwardbaby3: Bueno :(

Yo: No caras tristes tampoco. Si lo deseas, no tenemos que hacer nada de eso. Sólo podemos omitir la boda.

Edwardbaby3: ¡No puedo esperar! ¡En espera de ello!

Yo: Eres un mentiroso. Te amo.

Edwardbaby3: Te amo demasiado. Vamos a encontrar algunas ideas esta noche, y entonces probablemente deberíamos tener otro ensayo de luna de miel. Es importante que tengamos ese derecho.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, me sorprendió mirando fijamente mi caja de joyas.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—Solamente las alianzas de mamá y de papá. Me siento mal por simplemente sentarme. Es un poco triste.

Obtengo pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, pero las empujo hacia atrás. No soy buena para empujar las lágrimas. Bueno, solía serlo. Se ha vuelto más difícil de hacer últimamente.

Edward me envuelve en sus brazos, y me olvido de estar triste, sobre todo cuando me besa.

Lo arrastro hacia el sofá, donde comemos pizza y bebemos cerveza. Hago clic foto tras foto de las ideas de la boda. Edward pensó que si veíamos algo que nos gustaba, debíamos guardarlo. Así lo hicimos. Encontramos una tarjeta de menú fresco que a ambos nos gusta. Es de damasco blanco y negro y tiene detalles de uno u otro verde azulado o morado. Que en función del color que elija, podría funcionar en ambos sentidos. A ambos nos gusta una pieza central enorme de árbol blanco que está goteando con luces, velas, cristales y flores. Es un entorno blanco con un adorno de copo de nieve muy lindo que se sienta en la parte superior. Como nos vamos a casar en el invierno, ambos pensamos que algo así podría ser interesante. También guarde una foto de algo que realmente me emociona. Es la mesa más linda de cóctel cubierta de un mantel de damasco de impresión en blanco y negro atado con una cinta negra en la base. Tiene un pequeño arreglo floral púrpura y velas votivas en la parte superior de la misma.

—Vamos a hacer clic de nuevo a través de todo lo que hemos guardado — dice Edward.

Hago clic de nuevo. —Bueno, parece que nos gusta realmente blanco y negro. Deberíamos hacer eso, ¿entonces voy con el énfasis púrpura o verde azulado?

—Eso suena como un plan —dice.

—Estaba pensando que me gustaría tener todo en un solo lugar. Me gustaría ir de la ceremonia, a la hora del cóctel, a la recepción, y después a la fiesta, sin tener que conducir.

—¿Eso significa que no nos casaríamos en la iglesia?

—Sí —digo a escondidas—. De esa manera no es necesario preocuparse por el Pastor John. Vamos a encontrar a alguien al azar en internet o algo así. O invitar a un juez. Apuesto a que el Sr. McCarthy conoce a un juez. Es un abogado, debería. Sobre todo porque probablemente estará cubierto de nieve y frío. Si somos capaces de hacerlo todo en el hotel, creo que sería mejor. Quiero decir, si puedo encontrar un hotel. No he tenido mucha suerte con eso todavía.

Edward cierra mi portátil, lo pone en la mesa de café, y me besa. —Tienes suerte. Encontraremos alguna parte.

—Hablando de tener suerte —digo con una sonrisa.

Edward golpea mi trasero mientras me sigue hasta el dormitorio.

* * *

**_coming next ..._**

_Esta es la misma mujer que me dijo apenas hace unas semanas de que debería quedar embarazada y hacer que Edward se casase conmigo. Ahora, está enojada._

_—Estoy preocupada, Edward. Hemos oído hablar de Cancún. Como te rechazó. Como nunca ha tenido una relación seria._

_— Tal vez tu mamá tiene razón, Edward. Tal vez estoy jodida, y no debes casarte conmigo. Lo cual está bien, entonces no tendrán que tratar con todo esta mierda._

_Me levanto._

_Quiero correr. Huir. Correr a casa. _


	16. Tiempo de soltar la bomba

_Domingo 1 de octubre_

_Tiempo de soltar la bomba_

Edward y yo no hablamos exactamente sobre cuando haría el gran anuncio.

Ha sido muy difícil para mí mantener mi boca cerrada. Después de mi reunión con el Pastor, me gustaría darle a Esme un pedazo de mi mente, mi dedo medio, y luego decir algo así como: No hay manera en el infierno que el Pastor John nos case, así que no. Incluso sacaría mi lengua por si acaso.

Pero entonces, recuerdo que soy una adulta.

_Maldición._

Finalmente, durante el postre, Edward se vuelve hacia su padre y le dice—: Papá, tengo algunas buenas noticias.

Su padre dice—: ¿Eso significa que finalmente le preguntaste?

Esme dice—: ¿Le preguntaste qué?

Edward se vuelve hacia su madre. —Sé que papá le dijo a todos sobre la construcción en Kansas City.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Edward sigue. —La buena noticia es que ofrecimos a Isabella la oportunidad de diseñar, y ella aceptó todo.

Esme sonríe y empieza a decir algo, pero Edward sigue hablando.

—Y hay más.

—¿Más? —dice Carlisle con una mirada confusa.

—Mucho más. Hemos decidido empezar a buscar una casa en KC de inmediato. También hemos decidido casarnos de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —dice Esme. Se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada acusadora—. ¿Estás embarazada?

Esta es la misma mujer que me dijo apenas hace unas semanas de que debería quedar embarazada y hacer que Edward se casase conmigo. Ahora, está enojada.

Edward dice—: No está embarazada. —Cubre mi mano con la suya—. A pesar de que sería increíble.

Me derrito. Edward me hace derretir. Siempre.

Pasé de sentirme como un gato con la espalda toda encorvada y preparando sus garras, a un pequeño charco de papilla.

—¿En cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? Ya sabes, la mayoría de las bodas tienen quince meses para planearse.

—Lo sé —digo. ¡Ha! He estado planeando en secreto por una semana. Sé un montón de cosas que no desea. Así que hay—. Todavía estamos trabajando todo hacia fuera, pero estamos tirando para diciembre o enero.

—¡Diciembre o enero! ¡Eso es sólo unos pocos meses! No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a planificar una boda tan rápido.

Parece muy estresada por este pensamiento, que creo que es un poco extraño, ya que se las arregló para ayudar a su hijo a planear una fiesta sorpresa de compromiso en menos de una semana. Por eso digo—: Usted no tiene que preocuparse por ello. Edward y yo haremos toda la planificación.

Me mira, obviamente leyendo mi mente y conociendo que no tengo ni idea.

—¿Así que tenemos que fijar una fecha? Eso es lo primero que hay que hacer.

—No estamos de acuerdo. Hemos decidido establecer un marco de tiempo. Muchos de los lugares que he llamado ya están reservados, así que no vamos a fijar una fecha hasta que encontremos un lugar.

Edward dice—: Eso suena razonable, ¿no crees, mamá?

Su mamá resopla. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres precipitarte con esto? Te acabas de comprometer, y te equivocas. El primer lugar que necesitas para reservar es la iglesia.

Quiero decirle que nunca me equivoco, pero esto será más satisfactorio.

Qué más da.

Llame a la presidencia. Dale los códigos de lanzamiento.

Es el momento de lanzar la bomba.

—No nos vamos a casar en la iglesia —le digo.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué no? TIENEN que conseguir casarse en la iglesia.

Aquí vamos. Aquí es donde me voy a tener que derramar. No le he dicho a Edward todavía. Tengo una especie de estado de miedo. Edward viene a mi rescate.

—Pensamos que ya que será invierno, y es probable que haya mucha nieve, que íbamos a tener todo en un solo lugar. Esto tiene sentido, y es lo que queremos.

—Edward, TIENES que casarte en la iglesia.

—No, nosotros no —le dice—. Es nuestra boda. Podemos hacer lo que queremos.

—Bueno, todavía tenemos que llamar al Pastor John y ver cuando está disponible.

Agarro la mano de Edward y la sostengo firmemente por la fuerza.

—Me reuní con el Pastor John. No quiero que nos case. Vamos a tener a alguien que lo haga.

Edward se vuelve hacia mí. —Dijiste algo acerca de después de que te reuniste con él. ¿Qué está pasando?

Miro a Edward, luego bajo mi cabeza y miro a la mesa de la cocina. Respiro profundamente y digo—: El Pastor John me dijo que tu mamá está preocupada por ti casándote conmigo, Edward.

Los ojos de Edward se hacen grandes. Se enfrenta a su mamá enojado. —¿Es eso cierto? Estabas tan emocionada con nosotros comprometiéndonos. Has estado presionando que planifiquemos la boda.

Ella suspira. —Estaba, sí.

—¿Y ahora no lo estás?

—Estoy preocupada, Edward. Hemos oído hablar de Cancún. Como te rechazó. Como nunca ha tenido una relación seria.

—No he tenido una relación seria tampoco. ¿Y sabes por qué es así? —dice

Edward severamente.

Edward está molesto. Me gusta.

Él está de pie con su mamá por mí. Esto me hace amarlo más, que no creía que fuera posible.

—Ella pasó por mucho con la muerte de sus padres. No creo que alguna vez se ocuparon de ello. Te quiero tanto. Quiero que tu matrimonio funcione. Es por eso que hablé con él.

—Ella soy yo —le digo—. No hables como si no estuviera aquí. Hice mucho con la muerte de mis padres, y si alguien sabe de eso, es Edward. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Y para que conste, no me siento como si mis padres me abandonaron.

Edward se levanta rápidamente y mira a su mamá y papá. —¿Has dicho que? ¿Que sus padres la abandonaron?

El padre de Edward dice—: Nunca diría eso.

—El Pastor John lo sugirió. Sugirió que tengo problemas de abandono. Tal vez tu mamá tiene razón, Edward. Tal vez estoy jodida, y no debes casarte conmigo. Lo cual está bien, entonces no tendrán que tratar con todo esta mierda.

Me levanto.

Quiero correr. Huir. Correr a casa. Ocultarme bajo mi manta. Edward me tira a sus brazos y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Nos vamos a casar, Princesa. Cuando queramos, como queramos. No me importa lo que piensen. Si mis padres no quieren ser solidarios, entonces vamos a ir a Las Vegas o alguna playa y casarnos por nosotros. —Se vuelve hacia sus padres—. ¿Quieren ser parte de nuestra boda?

—Sí —dice su mamá.

—Entonces recuerda que es nuestra boda, nuestra vida. Nosotros tomamos las decisiones. No estoy poniendo para arriba con esta mierda.

Su padre dice—: Edward, cálmate. Lo entendemos.

Edward se sienta, tira de mí en su regazo, y me limpia algunas pocas lágrimas perdidas de mi cara. Traté de aguantar, pero perdí la pelea. Unas pocas lograron escaparse.

—¿Todavía te parece bien adelantar la boda?

Lo beso en la mejilla. —Sí.

No puedo esperar para ser la esposa de Edward.

Realmente no puedo esperar.

Su padre dice—: Así que es diciembre o enero. Tus padres se casaron en enero, Bella. Eso es un poco frío, ¿eh?

—Como que lo había olvidado. Tienes razón, sin embargo, es genial. El Sr. Cullen consigue abajo una foto de la boda de mis padres, de los estantes de la sala familiar y me lo da. Carlisle es el mejor hombre. Mi padre se ve tan joven y guapo. Mi madre era una radiante hermosa novia.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo después de la cena. Edward siempre trata de protegerme, incluso de su propia familia. Estoy sentada en el sofá, apoyada en su hombro, y viendo Fútbol Domingo por la Noche. Mi mente revolotea de nuevo a la imagen de la boda de mis padres. Me levanto rápidamente, corriendo hacia la habitación de invitados, abriendo el jaguar de mamá y desenterrando su álbum de boda.

Si me voy a casar cerca de su aniversario, tal vez podría encontrar algo. Ni siquiera estoy segura, algún detalle de su boda que podría incorporar en los míos. Una manera de honrarlos y una forma de inspiración para mí.

Tomo el álbum conmigo y me tumbo al lado de Edward. Nosotros hojeamos las páginas.

La primera vez que hojeé, lo único que realmente se nota son sus rostros. Lo jóvenes y felices y tan enamorados que parecían.

Esos rostros que tanto echo de menos.

Pierdo la pelea con más lágrimas. Gotean suavemente por mi cara. Las limpio rápidamente, así que Edward no las nota.

Cuando le doy la vuelta por segunda vez, empiezo a ver los detalles. La forma del vestido de mamá le sentaba perfectamente. Tenía flores en colores pastel pálido.

Doy vuelta a otra página y veo a las damas de honor todas alineadas. Sus vestidos se habían montado con tops de terciopelo negro con planas faldas de tafetán morado.

—Edward, morado era el color favorito de mi madre.

—Es uno de tus colores favoritos también —dice, pero mi mente está compitiendo. Me imagino la tarjeta del menú que hemos salvado. El damasco blanco y negro, las letras scrolly20 negras, los acentos de color morado oscuro.

Me levanto, corro a la enorme pila de revistas de novias apiladas en un rincón de la sala comedor y hojeo las páginas y páginas de fotografías hasta que la encuentro.

Dirijo la imagen hacia Edward. —Mira este vestido. Pensé que sería un lindo vestido de dama de honor. —Señalo un vestido sin tirantes adorable. El fruncido a través de la línea del busto se reúne en el centro para formar una flor de tela, y luego cae en pliegues suaves de una cintura más babydoll—. Sería perfecto para ocultar el pequeño bulto de Rosalie, y mirar el magnífico color púrpura pálido. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que el vestido es lindo. ¿Así que vamos con el morado?

—Sí, negro, blanco y morado. Creo que Katie tenía razón. Elige un color, recoge algunos detalles, y todo va a empezar a caer en su lugar.

Cuando puse el álbum de la boda lejos, veo nuestro álbum de fotos de vacaciones. Está lleno de fotos de vacaciones a partir de cada año, comenzando cuando era un bebé.

Miro a través de las fotos, y me lloran los ojos de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios me había hecho el estar comprometida? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar las lágrimas más?

Veo fotos de mí cuando era un bebé. De mí y Edward visitando a Santa. Mi perfil chillando. Nunca me ha gustado visitar a Santa. Todavía me asusta un poco.

Y entonces la veo. Una foto de Edward y yo, cuando teníamos siete, delante de una fuente en Kansas City. El Country Club la Plaza de Luces está brillando a nuestro alrededor.

Mi familia, la familia de Edward, y en ocasiones, los McCarthy, podrían dar inicio a la temporada de vacaciones con un viaje a la tienda y ver las luces de la Plaza.

Edward y yo nunca nos gustó mucho ir de compras. Pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro fin de semana yendo y viniendo entre la piscina y nuestra habitación de hotel. Nos gustaba nadar, pedir pizza y ver películas pago-por-ver.

Veo otra foto de Edward y yo en frente de la misma gran fuente. Somos mayores en esta, unos catorce años. Lo sé porque esa fue la última Navidad que era más alta que él. Tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y está haciendo orejas de conejo detrás de mi cabeza. Miro irritada. Recuerdo que amenazaba con golpearlo en la fuente si no dejaba de meterse y poniéndome orejas detrás de mi cabeza.

Hay más fotos de todas las hermosas luces de Navidad. Siempre me ha gustado ver las luces. Caminar desde el hotel hasta la cena era tan bonito. Cuando era pequeña, solía pensar que la Plaza de Luces era prácticamente mágica.

Infiernos, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Yo todavía lo hacía.

Corro de nuevo al sofá y empujo el álbum de fotos en el regazo de Edward.

—Edward, ¡mira todo esto! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Todos esos viajes anuales?

—Sí —dice—. No fuimos tanto en la universidad. Debemos ir este año.

Una idea loca se ha estado formando en mi cabeza. En realidad, no es una locura, es perfecto. —Edward ¿qué pensarías de casarte en Kansas City, tal vez a principios de enero, mientras que las luces siguen arriba?

Me doy cuenta por la cara de Edward que le gusta la idea, pero su cerebro está tratando de resolver la logística de todo. Finalmente dice—: Princesa, creo que sería perfecto. Igual que tú.

No recuerdo exactamente lo que hizo entonces. Pasó la mano por mi cabello y comenzó a frotar mi espalda, me parece. Pero lo siguiente que sé, estoy en la cama con muy poco sobre mi cuerpo y una sola cosa en mi mente.

* * *

_Coming next_

_Llamé a los lugares de mi lista._

_Uno por uno, los taché de la lista._

_Reservado._

_Reservado._

_Reservado, reservado y más reservado._

_Así que ruego._

_Incluso, junto mis manos como cuando era pequeña._

* * *

**Como ven a Esme? Y la actitud de Edward?**

**Saludos nos vemos el lunes :)**


	17. Invitados, escultura de hielo y rehenes

_Martes 3 de octubre_

_Invitados de la boda y esculturas de hielo_

Llegamos a Kansas City ayer para mirar los bienes raíces comerciales, llenar a Rosalie y Emmett con todas las buenas noticias y conseguir ayuda de Rosalie en la búsqueda de un lugar.

Lo primero que Rosalie me preguntó esta mañana era si tenía un presupuesto.

—Mierda, no había pensado en eso. Sólo intentaba presentar ideas.

—Necesitas calcular eso en primer lugar. Me parece que una gran boda formal como tú la quieres sería bastante cara.

—Tengo dinero en mi fideicomiso.

—¿Pensé que no tenías control sobre tu fideicomiso hasta que tengas veinticinco?

—No. Tengo una buena parte de ello inmediatamente, pero puse la mayor parte de nuevo en el fideicomiso. Me quedé sólo con lo suficiente para pagar la Universidad y esas cosas. Voy a hablar con el Sr. M. Queremos una boda grande. Mis padres amaban una buena fiesta. Ellos querrían que lo hiciera a un nivel elevado.

—¿Así que el dinero no es problema?

—Sí, es un problema, tonta. Voy a tener un presupuesto, pero estoy segura de que ese presupuesto incluirá el salón de baile de la boda que me estoy imaginando. ¡Estoy tan emocionada, Rosalie, y me alegro mucho de que me estés ayudando!

Empezamos recorriendo internet por posibles lugares para celebrar la ceremonia y recepción.

En el momento en que Emmett llevo a Edward para practicar con él esta tarde, tuvimos una larga lista de lugares para llamar y nos pusimos a trabajar en los teléfonos.

Llamé a los lugares de mi lista.

Uno por uno, los taché de la lista.

Reservado.

Reservado.

Reservado, reservado y más reservado.

Muchos de los lugares a los que llamé, incluso no contestaban, así que les dejé el mismo mensaje.

¡Hola! Soy Isabella Swan. Estoy llamando, con la esperanza de que tenga su salón de baile/museo de arte / salón de la azotea / loft / Castillo / sala de fiesta / cuchitril / antro / cabaña / agujero- en la-pared disponible por un fin de semana en enero. Por favor, regréseme la llamada al bla bla bla - bla, bla, bla, bla.

He llamado a veintisiete lugares y he dejado mensajes o, dijeron que no, o se han reído.

En serio. En algunos lugares literalmente se rieron de mí. Hemos estado reservados por un año, dijo una mujer arrogantemente.

Creo que puede ser imposible.

Rosalie regresa de la cocina. Puedo decir por la mirada en su cara que sus llamadas no han ido mejor. —A todos los lugares a los que he llamado están reservado. Incluso, empecé barajando alrededor el nombre de Emmett McCarthy, y no ha hecho ningún bien.

—¿Tal vez tendremos la boda en tu casa?

—¿En enero? Uh, no lo creo.

—Tal vez tengamos que poner una carpa en el lote vacío junto a la casa de los McCarthy. ¿Puedes imaginar en enero? Nuestros huéspedes quedarían sólidamente congelados.

Rosalie se rió. —Podrían ser ambos invitados a la boda y esculturas de hielo.

Nos reímos sobre esto aunque siento un poco ganas de llorar. Finalmente, sentí como si estuviera en lo correcto.

Sería perfecto.

Realmente me lo podía imaginar en mi mente.

Un salón grande con vistas al Plaza Light. La ceremonia sería principalmente blanco con toques de color púrpura helado. A la hora del cóctel, tendría grandes aperitivos y una distintiva bebida fría. Habría una cena de lujo en una habitación iluminada por unas lámparas de araña. Las mesas tendrían una sensación helada con esas piezas del árbol blanco de centro de mesa que vimos.

Sería fantástico con las luces púrpuras y un montón de luz de velas. Después de la cena, habrá un baile y una sala de estar. Los colores serían más audaces. Negro, blanco con un rico y profundo púrpura.

Aunque todavía no tengo un vestido, en cierto modo me pareció que tenía todo planeado.

Tal vez terminemos en las Vegas. Después de que el falso Elvis nos case, podríamos colarnos en uno de los salones de baile de un gran hotel y pretender que es donde nos casamos.

O tal vez, podríamos olvidar el romance y abrazar todo el tema de la boda XXX. El Elvis falso nos podría casar en un club de striptease. Las strippers podrían saltar de la torta de la boda. Podía usar una tanga blanca y bailar alrededor de un poste para mi primer baile. Podría tener strippers como mis acompañantes.

Hablando de las acompañantes, incluso le mostré a Rosalie la imagen con la vestimenta de las damas de honor. Ella pensó que era adorable y amó el color.

Hace unas semanas, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería. Ahora que tengo grandes ideas, no tengo ningún sitio donde lo tengamos.

Estoy deprimida.

Edward tiene una reunión a primera hora de la mañana, así que fuimos de vuelta a su casa tarde. Ambos estábamos agotados y caímos dormidos tan pronto como nuestras cabezas golpearon la almohada.

Es enero. Nieve azotaba a través del cielo. El viento aullaba de entre los árboles.

Hacía cerca de diez grados fuera, e íbamos a tener nuestra boda en una carpa en el lote vacío junto a la casa de los McCarthy. Tenemos un montón de calentadores en la carpa, ya que estamos tratando de impedir que la gente se congele.

Edward y yo estamos cortando el pastel cuando uno de los calentadores se cae y atrapa la carpa en el fuego.

Muy pronto, mis invitados a la boda están en llamas.

Los rostros de las personas se queman frente a mí.

Edward corre hacia mí, con el rostro en llamas.

Su cara se derrite como la cera, pero por debajo de la cera, es el rostro perfecto de

Edward.

Lo que es realmente extraño.

Grito en mi sueño y despierto.

Quiero despertar a Edward y hablar con él, pero sé lo cansado que se encontraba.

En cambio, me decido a orar.

Cuando era una niña, mi mamá y yo siempre solíamos decir mis oraciones juntas, antes de que me fuera a dormir.

Ya que mis padres están ahora en el cielo con Dios, no estoy realmente segura a quien exactamente estoy hablando cuando rezo.

Sí, le pido a Dios, pero también oro y hablo a mis padres. Me imagino que están allí con él. No sé, es como que necesito orientación a veces, y sólo me ayuda hablar con ellos.

O a Dios.

O a quien le gustaría ayudarme quien espero realmente esté escuchando.

Así que ruego.

Incluso, junto mis manos como cuando era pequeña.

Le pido a Dios que me ayude a resolver la boda.

Pido a mis padres que me guíen.

Le pregunto a mi mamá cómo demonios hizo ella para planificar su boda sin volverse loca.

Nadie me responde, y finalmente, caigo otra vez dormida.

_Miércoles 4 de octubre_

_Una situación de rehenes_

Llamé al Sr. McCarthy, le hablé de la boda, y que necesitaba conversar con él acerca de cómo pagar por ello. Acordamos reunirnos para tomar algo.

El Sr. M ha manejado mi fideicomiso y me ayudó con todas las decisiones financieras que he tenido que hacer desde que mis padres fallecieron. También me ha tratado como la hija que nunca tuvo, y no sé qué haría sin él.

Cuando llegué a su favorito y exclusivo bar restaurante, ya se encontraba allí esperándome.

Con un vaso de whisky escocés sentado frente a él, pero como de costumbre, no lo había tocado. Hay una copa de un profundo vino rojo sentado frente a él.

—Bella, mírate. —Se levanta, besa mi mejilla y me da un abrazo paternal—. No creo haberte visto jamás tan feliz.

—No creo nunca haber sido tan feliz.

—Bien, es bueno ver. De modo que ordené para ti un Pinot Noir esta vez. Es rojo, pero es bastante suave. Creo que estás lista para ello.

El Sr. M me ha estado enseñando sobre vinos. Cada vez, probando cosas nuevas. Como el vino que no sale de una caja.

Empezamos con los blancos, ahora estamos trabajando en los rojos.

Levanta su vaso, como siempre hace cuando sólo nosotros dos y dice—: Por tus padres.

Tomo un sorbo de vino y es muy suave. —Guau, este es bastante bueno. Me gusta este.

Me sonríe. Se parece mucho a Emmett cuando sonríe. No en su boca realmente, si no más en la forma en que sus ojos se arrugan arriba. —Me alegro de que te guste, y me alegro de que estés feliz. Aunque mi trabajo es considerar tu futuro financiero. Tú y Edward pueden ser perfectos el uno para el otro ahora, pero no puedes predecir el futuro. Vamos a tener que hacer firmar a Edward un acuerdo prenupcial.

—No, no lo vamos hacer. Él estaría ofendido por eso.

—No creo que vaya a sentirse ofendido, cariño. Edward es un hombre fuerte. Él querrá ganar su propio dinero. Estará de acuerdo, no te preocupes. Pone una gran sonrisa. —Entonces tengo una confesión. Había algunos fondos extras que obtuvimos de una pequeña cuenta y en lugar de agregarlos a los fondos de seguros básicos donde ponemos todos los demás, invertí este en una cartera más riesgosa. Ustedes estaban comprando ordenadores Mac y Apple parecía ser la ola del futuro y luego con los iPhones e iPads, bueno, digamos que el fondo ha ido un poco demasiado bien. Quiero que utilices ese dinero para tu boda. Tus padres amaban una buena fiesta. Hubieran querido que lo hagas a lo grande, y con esta cantidad, debe ser capaz de hacer eso. Miro la impresión que él pone frente a mí y estoy sorprendida por la cantidad. —¿Estás seguro de que debo gastar todo esto en una boda?

—Creo que lo deberías hacer. Por supuesto, es tu dinero. No lo tienes que gastar, pero realmente creo que es lo que tus padres querrían. Tu papá solía hablar sobre cómo él seguramente lloraría cuando tú te casaras. Cómo no podía esperar para poder guiarte hacia el altar algún día. Bueno, siempre y cuando, quisieras casarse con un buen hombre. Planeaba asustar a cualquiera que pensara que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno. —Se ríe—. Creo que tú sabes cómo se sentía acerca de Edward. Tu papá estaría encantado.

Le sonrío. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Me hace sentir bien al oírle decir que mi papá estaría feliz de que me case con Edward. Todo lo que siempre he querido es que mis padres estén orgullosos.

—Cariño, no pretendo hacerte sentir triste. Sé que los Cullen son sensacionales, pero estoy seguro de que estás deseando que tus padres estuvieran aquí contigo para esto.

—Realmente lo hago. Honestamente, es por eso que arrastraba mis pies sobre la planificación al principio. Es sólo que no se sentía bien planearlo sin ellos. Cubre mi mano con la suya.

—Están contigo, Bells. Sabes que ellos estarán, así como yo también.

Toma un trago y luego, lentamente pone su vaso en la mesa. —Sin embargo, hay algo importante que necesito hablar contigo.

Inclino mi cabeza, lo miro, y trato de averiguar qué otra cosa hay. Basado en el tono de su voz, creo que he escuchado las buenas noticias primero. —Está bien.

Señala a la copia impresa. —Estoy sosteniendo este dinero como rehén.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tus padres me pusieron a cargo de tu fideicomiso por una razón. Querían que te ayudara a tomar buenas decisiones. Me tomo este trabajo muy en serio.

—Ya lo sé. —Quiero pedirle que me lleve al altar, pero creo que tengo que resolver esta situación de rehenes en primer lugar.

Me da otro pedazo de papel. —Este es el dinero que actualmente tienes en control. Esto es lo que queda después de pagar la Universidad, comprar tu coche y el pago inicial de tu apartamento. Recordaras, había más que esto, pero tú lo pusiste de nuevo en tu fideicomiso. Así que, este es el dinero disponible que te queda hasta que cumplas los veinticinco y obtengas el control total.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que tenía tu discreción. Al igual que pensé que podrías tomar dinero del fideicomiso para mí sí te parecía que era necesario. Asumí que así es como íbamos a pagar la boda, ¿no?

—Eso es cierto. Tengo discreción. Lo que tú tienes en tu control es mucho dinero, pero no creo que cubrirá tu boda de ensueño. Y si lo usas para eso, probablemente no dejaras nada más.

—Cierto. Por eso me estás dejando usar parte del dinero del fideicomiso.

—Bueno, puede ser.

—¿Puede ser?

—¿Recuerdas que dije que estoy sosteniendo como rehén de dinero de la boda?

—Uh, sí.

—He oído que no deseas que el Pastor John te case. Que te has negado a ir a la terapia de parejas.

—Bueno, sí. Él no era muy agradable conmigo. No hay ninguna manera de que le deje casarnos.

—Los Cullen son muy inflexibles acerca de que él tiene que casarte.

Sienten que tus padres lo habrían querido.

Inclino mi cabeza y lo miro. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando mis padres murieron, ¿pensaste que necesitaba asesoramiento o pensaste que lo maneje bien?

Piensa por un segundo y endereza la servilleta bajo su bebida. —Tal vez ambos. Creo que a todos nos conmociono lo bien que parecías manejarlo. Nos seguimos preguntando cuando iba a suceder la crisis nerviosa. Nos preocupa que estuvieras aguantando todo adentro. Sin permitirte hacer el duelo.

—No lo guarde todo adentro. La noche del funeral después de que todo el mundo se fue, volví a mi casa y lo perdí. Lloré desconsoladamente. Edward estaba allí. Él lo sabe.

—¿Qué paso después de eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Emmett dice que nunca te permites llorar. Que te guardas todo adentro. Eso no es normal, cariño. Se supone que debes llorar. Niego con mi cabeza hacia él. —Yo no. Sólo lo aguanto. Aunque, me hizo llorar en el escenario cuando nos comprometimos, así que no se puede decir nunca lloro.

—¿Está bien, es cierto que nunca has visitado su tumba? ¿Ni una sola vez?

Su comentario me hace sentir muy culpable, sobre todo porque me está mirando de una manera que me hace saber que piensa que lo debería hacer. Como si hubiera sido una mala hija por no ir. —Sí —digo—, pero no voy allí porque no creo que están allí. Creo están en los cielos.

_Además._

_No puedo ir allí._

_Pensando en sus cuerpos enterrados en la tierra._

_Um, no. No voy a ir allí._

_**NUNCA.**_

—¿Y qué de los hospitales? ¿Es cierto tampoco visitaste a tu mejor amiga, Rosalie, cuando tuvo apendicitis?

Empiezo a inquietarme. Me siento un poco incómoda sobre todo esto.

Intento explicarme. —Um, es cierto, pero tuve una prueba, y Rosalie se encontraba en casa al día siguiente. La visité allí.

Asiente con su cabeza mirándome. Puedo decir que ve a través de mí.

Y mentí un poco a todos acerca de la prueba.

Odio los hospitales.

Nada bueno ocurre allí, al menos para mí, y no quería llevarle mi mala suerte.

Me sonríe. —Siempre me voy preocupar por ti, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé y realmente lo aprecio. Aprecio todo lo que siempre has hecho por mí.

Su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca. —No puedes sentirte de esa manera después de que te diga esto. Estoy de acuerdo con que debes elegir quién te va a casar, pero voy a insistir en que vayas a terapia de pareja. Todos nosotros pasamos por ella. Realmente es una cosa buena. Sé que tú y Edward se llevan bien, pero ser una pareja es diferente de ser amigos. Hay un montón de temas a tratar como una pareja casada. La consejería matrimonial ayuda a prepararte para ello. Se están moviendo muy rápido, y estoy seguro de que hay cosas que Edward y tú no han discutido antes, como dinero, presupuestos, metas en la vida, cuántos niños quieres, cómo manejar los conflictos, cosas así. Así que, si decides ir a través de la terapia de pareja con el Pastor John, puedes enviarme todas las cuentas por pagar de la boda. Si eliges que no, tendrás que pagar por tu cuenta. Lo siento si te molesta, cariño, pero realmente creo que tus padres estarían de acuerdo conmigo en esto.

—¿Los Cullen te dijeron que el Pastor John dijo mis padres me abandonaron, y por eso estoy loca?

—Escuché que él té preguntó si te has sentido abandonada. Hay una gran diferencia entre los dos.

No puedo hablar de esto. No voy a hablar de ello. No hay manera en el infierno de que alguna vez vaya a hablar con el Pastor John nuevamente, pero adoro al Sr. M. y no quiero ser irrespetuosa. Ha hecho demasiado por mí, y sé que a él le han lavado el cerebro los Cullen haciéndole pensar que esto es por mí bien.

Le doy mis mejores ojos de cachorrito. Solían funcionar con mi papá cuando era pequeña. Probablemente no funcionarán en él, pero no hace daño. —Hablaré con Edward sobre ello, pero estoy bastante segura de que voy a tener una boda muy pequeña ahora. Gracias por el vino.

Me sentía bastante tranquila cuando dejé el restaurante, pero cuando llego a casa, estoy echando humo.

Estoy tratando de averiguar si le puedo demandar, luchar contra él. Quiero una gran boda. Creo que tiene razón y mis padres lo querrían.

No es su dinero, es el mío. ¿Quién se cree que es? Y ¿por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Por qué a los dieciocho años les digo que no necesito ese dinero? ¿Por qué los deje ponerlo de nuevo en el fideicomiso? ¿En qué pensaba?

Eso es todo. Yo no pensaba.

Mis padres acababan de morir.

Estaba bajo estrés.

O coacción.

O como se le llame cuando no haces las decisiones correctas porque temporalmente no estás pensando correctamente.

Voy a contratar a un abogado. Voy...

Entro furiosa en la casa y tiro mi bolso contra la pared.

Edward está sentado en el sofá. Me mira con preocupación. —¿Que está mal?

Me dejo caer en el sofá junto a él. —Nosotros... nosotros no podemos... No... me dijo... —Entonces, empiezo a llorar. Le cuento cómo teníamos nuestra boda de ensueño planeada. Cómo no me la puedo permitir ahora. Cómo probablemente no importa porque no tenemos ningún lugar donde tener la boda de ensueño de todos modos. Cómo sólo quiero ir a las Vegas, tener strippers como damas de honor y casarnos por Elvis. Cómo sólo será Edward y yo. Cómo no estamos haciendo terapia de pareja. Cómo todos sólo deben ocuparse de sus propio negocios de mierda. Cómo me alegro de que nos estamos mudando, así no tenemos que ir a más estúpidas cenas los domingo.

Edward me sostiene y me da unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda. Estoy segura que él se pregunta qué demonios, pero nunca lo deja.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, princesa. No te preocupes. —Es todo lo que dice.

Pero es suficiente.

Edward sabe siempre exactamente qué decir.

Pongo mi cabeza en su hombro y dejo de preocuparme. Edward tiene ese efecto en mí. Me calma. Sé que vamos a averiguar algo juntos.

— _Esta es una conversación inútil. No voy a lidiar con ella._

—_Tú empezaste._

_Entorna sus ojos hacia mí. —Sí, bueno, entonces creo que voy a terminarla también —dice saliendo por la puerta del garaje y cerrándola de un golpe._


	18. Apenas puedo respirar

_Viernes 6 de Octubre_

_Apenas puedo respirar_

Edward y yo hemos decidido fugarnos. Vamos a pasar por alto las Vegas y casarnos en una increíble playa. Pasamos toda la noche mirando lugares exóticos.

No hemos decidido dónde, pero desde que sólo somos nosotros dos, vamos a ir a un lugar realmente elegante. Algún lugar decadente. Nos hemos limitado a cuatro lugares y voy a llamarlos este fin de semana y enterarme de sus paquetes de boda.

No es lo que soñé, pero es cómo va a tener que ser. Como dice Edward, Lo que importa es que nos casemos.

Y yo sigo diciendo que tiene razón.

A pesar de que no se sienta de ese modo.

Estoy sentada en el escritorio de Edward en el trabajo, esbozando algunas ideas aproximadas para el frente del nuevo edificio. Han estado flotando alrededor en mi mente por unos días, y quiero conseguirlas en papel.

Mi celular suena. No reconozco el número, pero noto que tiene el código de área de KC. —Isabella Swan —digo muy profesionalmente, asumiendo que es una de las inmobiliarias con las hemos estado trabajando.

—Señorita Swan, habla con Maggie del Hotel Internacional en Kansas City. Recibí su mensaje el otro día, y quería hacerle saber que teníamos una cancelación para nuestro salón de baile en la azotea y nos preguntamos si usted todavía está interesada.

¡OH DIOS MIOS! ¡OHDIOSMIO! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Apenas puedo respirar! ¡El Hotel Internacional ES el lugar ideal! ¡El salón en la azotea con vistas a las Luces! ¿Puede esto realmente estar pasando? ¿Estoy despierta?

—¿Habla en serio? —pregunto.

Pero, mierda. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué está disponible? ¿Alguna otra pareja cancelo su boda?

¿Sería mal karma ocupar su lugar?

¿Realmente me importa el karma?

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué se canceló el evento?

—Estaba previsto para una fiesta anual de una empresa estas vacaciones, pero usted sabe de la manera en que esta la economía muchas empresas están reduciendo gastos. Han decidido recortar su fiesta este año.

—¡Guau!, muy bien. —AHHHHH!—. ¿En qué fecha está disponible?

—Un sábado, enero trece.

¡ODM! Es como si un rayo brillara directamente hacia abajo desde el cielo a la Oficina de Edward.

¡Enero trece! El aniversario de mis padres era el doce.

—El trece será perfecto —me oigo decir. Estoy más allá del pensamiento. Sólo lo estoy haciendo—. Espera. ¿La Plaza de las Luces estará hasta entonces?

—Sí, es su último fin de semana —dice alegremente.

—Lo tomaré.

No puedo creer mi suerte, siendo bendecida, no estoy segura, pero guau.

Estoy taaaan emocionada.

Se pone aún mejor cuando dice —No sé si te interesa, pero la boda y la organizadora de eventos que normalmente realiza esta función están libres ahora.

Ella es muy talentosa y tiene otros proveedores que quizás te interesaría contratar.

¿Quieres su número?

¡ODM! ¡SÍ! ¿¡Un organizador para la boda y el lugar de ensueño!?

¿Está pasando realmente?

Gracias, Dios.

Gracias, mamá y papá.

Gracias, a quien escuchó mis oraciones e hicieron esto posible.

Gracias, gracias, gracias.

—Me encantaría —digo.

Quiero un organizador para la boda. Quiero compartir mis ideas con ella, mis colores, el álbum de recortes de cosas que he ido recogiendo en mi mente, y que ella se preocupe por los pequeños detalles. Quiero disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio el fin de semana. Creo que un organizador de bodas es exactamente lo que necesitamos.

Entonces ella dice—: La empresa también tenía un bloque de habitaciones reservadas. ¿Estaría interesada?

—Uh, ¡Sí!

—Sí, la meta va a ser una boda, por lo que definitivamente necesitaremos las habitaciones.

Antes de darme cuenta, le estoy dando mi número de tarjeta de crédito para hacer un depósito, y ella me envía un fax con el contrato.

Este no es cualquier lugar disponible. Este es mi sueño. Este es el magnífico hotel con vista a Plaza de las Luces. Tiene un salón de baile en la azotea, excelente comida y brillantes lámparas de araña.

De repente, puedo ver a mi boda otra vez.

Sé lo que quiero. Sé qué colores quiero, y me lo puedo imaginar.

Cuelgo el teléfono y grito de alegría.

Edward viene corriendo hacia la puerta.

Lo miro y no puedo evitarlo.

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad empiezan a correr por mi cara.

Miro al cielo y digo gracias de nuevo.

Estoy bastante segura de que lo que acaba pasar es un regalo de bodas de mis padres.

Emocionada le cuento a Edward lo que pasó.

Inclina la cabeza hacia mí. —Pero eso significa que vamos a tener que ir a la consejería de parejas. ¿Pensé que te oponías vehementemente a eso?

¡SCREEEECCCHHHH!

¡CRASH!

¡BOOM!

Estoy bastante segura de que el camión que transportaba toda mi boda de ensueño acaba de estrellarse contra un muro de ladrillo, estallar en llamas y volar en pedazos por el impacto.

Mi corazón cae.

Oh dios mío. Tiene razón. No puedo tener esta boda. Voy a tener que volver a llamarla y cancelar.

Cubro mi rostro con mi mano. —Tienes razón, Edward. Se me olvidó. Me emocioné tanto que olvidé que no me lo puedo permitir. Voy a tener que llamar de nuevo y decir que no.

Edward me empuja a sus brazos. —Princesa, quieres una gran boda. Nunca dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Por qué vas a dejar que un par de sesiones de consejería se interpongan en nuestro camino?

—Sabes por qué, Edward.

—Hablé con Emmett sobre ello. Dijo que la asesoría de parejas era fácil. Se reunieron con el pastor de Rosalie como dos veces.

—Es con quien quieren que yo haga el asesoramiento.

Empuja suavemente mi barbilla hacia arriba, así tengo que mirar sus magníficos ojos verdes. —¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero la gran boda, Edward. Realmente la quiero.

—Entonces vamos a hacerlo. Vamos a ir a consejería, hacer a todos felices y vamos a tener la boda de nuestros sueños.

—¿Qué pasa si la asesoría nos separa?

Me mira con seriedad. —¿En serio? Nada nunca nos separará. Y ahora mismo estoy llamando al Sr. M.

Agarra su celular, llamada al Sr. M. y dice—: ¡Oye! Es Edward. Estamos pensando ir a la Consejería matrimonial. Estoy de acuerdo en que una boda grande es lo que hubieran querido sus padres, y es lo que ella quiere. Pero antes pongámonos de acuerdo con tus términos, quiero aclarar una cosa. Iremos a la asesoría de la pareja. Vamos a hablar de nuestro futuro matrimonio, pero no hablaremos sobre sus padres. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe. —Impresionante. Entonces puedes ser el primero en enterarte. Nos casamos el trece de enero en el Hotel Internacional en Kansas City.

—Sí, Señor. Estoy emocionado también. Se lo diré.

Edward cuelga el teléfono y me da una sonrisa presumida. —Hecho.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Te amo, Edward. Siempre sabes que hay que hacer. ¿Cómo es siempre sabes que es lo correcto?

—Tú solías odiar eso de mí, ¿Recuerdas? —Se burla.

—Eso es verdad. A veces te ponías en el camino de mi diversión. Es más divertido cuando estamos en el mismo equipo.

—Así es. Creo que es mejor que llames inmediatamente al organizador de la boda, y luego te llevo fuera para el almuerzo. En serio tenemos que celebrar.

Llame a la organizadora de bodas. Su nombre es Amy y conectamos inmediatamente. ¡No puedo esperar para conocerla! Hablamos de mi presupuesto, de cómo quiero que el evento fluya y todas mis ideas. Le envié un correo electrónico con un Power Point lleno de todas mis fuentes de inspiración para mi boda.

Ella me dijo—: Tenemos exactamente noventa y nueve días hasta tu boda. Normalmente, las notificaciones de bodas son dadas con noventa días de anticipación, así que, es lo primero que debemos hacer. ¿Tienes una lista de invitados que puedas enviarme?

—Uh, bueno, no —digo. Luego le doy la versión rápida de nuestra primera cita y el compromiso, cómo hemos estado comprometidos por menos de un mes, por eso queremos casarnos rápidamente y lo adorable que es Edward.

Ella está como—: Guau. Bueno, me alegro de que estés acostumbrada a moverte rápidamente porque tenemos un montón de decisiones y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Tu boda estará aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

Aún no puedo creerlo.

Voy a ser la Sra. De Edward Cullen en noventa y nueve días.

Comienzo a cantar en mi mente. Noventa y nueve botellas de cerveza en la pared, noventa y nueve botellas de cerveza, una menos, pasan a tu alrededor, tu boda pronto estará aquí. ¡Oye!

Estoy de acuerdo en enviarle nuestra lista de invitados el próximo domingo.

Ella ordenara las notificaciones de boda, e irá a través de todas nuestras ideas para crear un plan.

Inmediatamente llamo a mamá de Edward y le digo que tenemos una fecha y un lugar. Normalmente, mi primera llamada habría sido para Emmett y Rosalie, pero tenía miedo porque que el Sr. McCarthy sabía, ella podría cabrearse si lo escucha de ellos y no de mí. Entonces llamé a Rosalie y Emmett y hable efusivamente sobre esto algo más.

ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADAAA!

En caso de que no se notara.

Sé que debo hacer lo que dice en las revistas de bodas y tomar con cada una de mis damas de honor a una bebida o un almuerzo especial e invitarlas a estar en mi boda de una manera muy personal y amorosa.

Pero necesitan saberlo ¡AHORA!

Además estoy muy emocionada, me siento como si pudiera explotar.

Así que les llamé a todos. Le pedí a Rosalie ser mi todavía-a-ser-nombrada acompañante de honor. Para mis damas de honor, les pregunte a mis mejores amigas de la secundaria, Angela y Kate; la hermana de Edward, Alice; y mis hermanas de la Hermandad, Chelsea y Macy. Todas emocionadas dijeron que sí, y ya estaba en una buena racha, también le pedí a un par de otras hermanas de la hermandad que me ayudaran con la boda. No estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que van a hacer, pero probablemente se encargaran de que la fiesta empiece, conociéndolos, pero puede que ellos tengan que hacer el libro de visitas o algo primero.

Edward me lleva a comer a nuestro restaurante italiano favorito para celebrar.

Me sorprende cuando le dice al camarero —Nos gustaría una botella de champagne, por favor. —Edward nunca bebe durante el almuerzo.

Durante el champagne y pollo Alfredo, decidimos que Emmett será su padrino. Sus otros padrinos serán su cuñado, Jasper; Joey, uno de nuestros mejores amigos de la escuela secundaria; Nick el pateador Husker que siempre estaba pasando el rato en nuestra casa en Lincoln; y sus hermanos de la fraternidad, Blake y Logan.

—¿Qué pasa con los acomodadores? —pregunto.

—Estaba pensando en Demitri y Brandon seguro. ¿Qué tal el esposo de Kate, Eleazar?

—Me encanta Eleazar, pero no se están llevando muy bien. De hecho, Kate y Demitri han ido a almorzar juntos.

—¿Almorzar? ¿Es que un código para el sexo?

—No, en realidad sólo están almorzando, pero me da la impresión que ella desea algo más.

—Vaya mierda. Apesta divorciarse. Nosotros nunca nos divorciaremos.

—No quiero pasar por eso tampoco, lo significa que vas a tener que ser muy agradable conmigo. Siempre.

Edward se ríe y luego extiende su mano por mi mandíbula. —Siempre soy realmente agradable contigo.

—Lo sé, Edward. Eres perfecto. Todo es perfecto ahora.

—Eso podría ser el champagne hablando. Y yo que pensaba que necesitábamos parar en casa antes de volver al trabajo. Celebrar un poco más.

Sus ojos brillan hacia mí, y tengo que estar de acuerdo con él.

—Eso también suena perfecto.

Estoy sentada en la oficina de Edward esperando que termine una reunión, para que podamos salir y celebrar un poco más. Es una cosa realmente buena que trabaje para su papá porque entre almuerzo y nuestra pequeña parada en casa, tomamos un almuerzo de tres horas.

Pienso en lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir la boda de ensueño y decido que Edward tiene razón. Simplemente voy a hacerlo.

Llamo a la Oficina del Pastor John.

Una mujer contesta. —Oficina del pastor John, habla Margie.

—Margie, es Isabella Swan. Me voy a casar y necesito convocar la consejería de pareja con el Pastor John.

—Él ha estado esperando su llamada, y estás de suerte. Tengo su calendario aquí frente a mí.

¡Guau! Este realmente es mi día de suerte.¡No tengo que hablar con él!

¿Es anticristiano de mí orar para que le de gripe estomacal en las noches de nuestras reuniones?

Ella continúa. —¿Cómo te parece, este martes? Te reunirás con él cada dos semanas hasta tu boda.

—Estaremos allí —le digo y luego cuelgo lo más rápido que puedo.

* * *

Bueno, he estado siendo una chica sobria. Había heredado un poco de dinero cuando mis padres murieron. Mi padre vendía seguros de vida, por lo que estaban muy bien asegurados. Tuve acceso a una gran cantidad de dinero a los dieciocho años.

¿Me había vuelto loca?

¿Me había comprado un coche caro?

¿Había arrastrado a todos mis amigos hacia el Caribe para una fiesta?

No, había puesto la mayoría del dinero de nuevo en la cuenta. Invirtiendo de forma segura en cosas que no entiendo muy bien, pero que el señor M dice que son seguras y de buen rendimiento.

Y debido a esa sobriedad, me gusta comprar cosas como zapatos cuando están en rebajas. Porque los zapatos son para mí lo que el papel higiénico y la cerveza son para Edward. Es importante para él tener siempre un refuerzo de doce rollos en la alacena, y nunca pueden faltar, o entramos en—: flash de luces—Estado de Emergencia de Reservas. Me siento de esa manera acerca de los zapatos. Una mujer necesita refuerzos en su closet. Quiero decir, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar un par de tacones de aguja de piel de leopardo con adornos en gamuza roja.

Hoy después del trabajo, me encontré con una rebaja de zapatos en mi tienda favorita. ¡Y anoté! Tengo tres pares de zapatos adorables por el precio que me habría costado solo uno.

Así que pueden imaginarse mi sorpresa cuando entro a mi departamento con entusiasmo, llevando mis tesoros, y Edward me empieza a dar una mierda sobre las compras, gastar dinero, y comprar otro par de zapatos que piensa que nunca voy a usar.

—Edward, estos zapatos son un muy buen negocio. ¡Obtuve tres pares por el precio de uno!

Él se estira cuando dice—: Bueno, no comprar zapatos es más barato que eso. Tienes zapatos en tu armario que yo nunca he visto que uses. Podrías alimentar un pequeño país. No es posible que necesites otro par de zapatos.

_¿Quién había orinado en sus Cheerios?_

—Bueno, Edward, ya que estoy pagando el apartamento en el que tú estás viviendo, y ya que no estás contribuyendo en la hipoteca, el pago de los servicios, o la antena parabólica, probablemente no deberías tener ni voz ni voto en lo que gasto. Pero ya que estamos en ese tema, vamos a ver lo que has gastado últimamente.

Agarro su billetera que sé que está llena de perfectamente doblados recibos.

Él pone una mirada irritada en su cara, pero continúo. —Vamos a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Revuelvo a través de los recibos.

—Cerveza, comida, Taco Bell, cerveza, gas. ¡Oh, ¿Qué es esto tan grande?!

—Nada. —Edward era inteligente.

Trata de quitarme el recibo, pero lo evito y leo. —¿Ruedas para tu coche? Pero Edwaaard, tu coche ya tiene ruedas. ¿Realmente necesitamos otro par?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Y, guau. Tus zapatos, quiero decir, ruedas, ¡costaron mil quinientos dólares! Eso es un montón de dinero. Oh, espera, ¿Qué es esta pequeña nota aquí, en el fondo? —Leo del recibo—. Llama cuando el chip aparezca ¿Quién es Chip,

Edward?

—No es un quién...

—Sé que no es un quién. Sé exactamente lo que pediste. Compraste el chip de potencia del que tú y Emmett han estado hablando cuando creías que no los estaba escuchando. —Levanto mis cejas—. ¿Cuánto cuesta el chip, Edward?

—Cuatro mil.

—¿Cuatro MIL dólares? Sabes, me está costando entender cómo tú puedes darme mierda por haber gastado ciento sesenta y cinco dólares en cosas que no necesito, cuando tú acabas de gastar más de cinco mil dólares en cosas que tu coche no necesita. Dime que al menos estaban en rebajas.

—No estaban en rebajas.

—Tal vez deberías haber esperado hasta que lo estuvieran.

Edward está echando humo. Es un poco gracioso. Dice—: Esta es una conversación inútil. No voy a lidiar con ella.

—Tú empezaste.

Entorna sus ojos hacia mí. —Sí, bueno, entonces creo que voy a terminarla también —dice saliendo por la puerta del garaje y cerrándola de un golpe.

_Acomodador: persona allegada a los novios que se encarga de recibir y sentar a los invitados en la iglesia._

* * *

_Helloou! Que le pareció? La primera pelea! Por qué se habrá enojado Edward? Porque compró zapatos, porque le checó sus cosas o por alguna otra cosa que Bella paso por alto? Apuestas?_

_nos vemos!_

**_Un pequeño adelanto:_**

**—_¿Ve? —Edward le dice al Pastor—. Por eso no se puede pelear con ella. Usted no puede decir una palabra._**

**_Claramente tomando el lado de Edward, el Pastor habla lentamente—: ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que te hizo enojar, Edward?_**


	19. El sexo mantiene bien al matrimonio

_Edward está echando humo. Es un poco gracioso. Dice—: Esta es una conversación inútil. No voy a lidiar con ella._

_—Tú empezaste._

_Entorna sus ojos hacia mí. —Sí, bueno, entonces creo que voy a terminarla también —dice saliendo por la puerta del garaje y cerrándola de un golpe..._

**El sexo es lo que mantiene bien al matrimonio**

Sigo sosteniendo su cartera y veo las llaves de su auto en la barra.

Sonrío, tomándolas, y camino hacia la puerta del garaje. Meto la mano por la puerta para moverlas frente a él, y luego la cierro rápido.

Sé que no puede salir sin ellas. También sé que sus llaves de repuesto están en casa de sus padres. Corro hacia el dormitorio y me desvisto hasta quedar en mi sujetador de encaje y bragas.

Sí, finalmente dejé de odiar mi ropa interior. Victoria y yo nos hemos contentado a lo grande, y ella y su secreto son mis nuevos mejores amigos. He estado pasando mucho tiempo en su casa. Los zapatos no son la única cosa en la que he estado gastando mi duramente ganado dinero, pero Edward nunca tiene una mala palabra que decir cuando entro a casa con la bolsa rosa.

De hecho, él se pone muy emocionado al respecto.

Siempre está como: Ohhhh, ¿qué hay en la bolsa?

Ni una sola vez me preguntó cuánto gasté en ella. Envuelvo su llavero alrededor de mi escasa ropa interior.

Le oigo entrar a la casa.

—¡Dame las llaves! —grita

—¡Vas a tener que venir por ellas! —le grito de vuelta.

Su tormenta pasa a través de la puerta del dormitorio en una furiosa bruma, me ve tumbada en la cama, y se congela. Bueno, su cuerpo se congela, pero sus ojos están corriendo por mi encaje.

—Maldita sea —afirma con un movimiento de cabeza—. No estás jugando limpio.

—¿Lo he hecho alguna vez? —pregunto tímidamente.

—No —dice con locura.

Necesitó dos pasos rápidos para llegar a la cama, tirándome en ella, y tomando sus llaves. Pensé que sólo iba a tomarlas e irse, pero las arroja sobre la cómoda, se quita la camisa, y me lanza de nuevo hacia la cama.

Y hay algo realmente excitante acerca de la forma en que casi me maltrata.

En realidad, no es algo excitante. ¡Es terriblemente ARDIENTE!

* * *

No quiero estar en el asesoramiento de parejas. Creo que es estúpido.

Edward y yo somos el uno para el otro. Nos llevamos increíblemente.

Como anoche. Fue increíble.

La forma en que me tiró en la cama.

Cómo me besó duro. La forma en que locamente me quitó el lazo.

Me pongo caliente aquí sentada de sólo pensar en ello.

Y es una buena distracción porque no me gusta el hombre que está sentado en la mesa, delante de mí. Si no hubiera sido por el señor McCarthy, quien mantenía de rehén el dinero para mi boda, yo nunca estaría aquí.

Fui traída como un testigo hostil.

Edward me tomó la mano mientras caminábamos en la habitación, y eso me calmó un poco. En el coche, me dijo que en el peor de los casos, vamos a aprender cómo tratarnos incluso mejor el uno al otro.

—Edward, Bella, me alegro tanto de que estén aquí —dice el Pastor—. Entiendo que no estaban muy entusiasmados acerca del asesoramiento para parejas.

No digo nada. Sólo cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Creo que Bella todavía está molesta porque usted sugirió que sus padres la abandonaron —dice Edward.

—Yo no he dicho que lo hicieron. Dije que algunas personas se sienten abandonadas. Bella quizás no se dé cuenta, pero su muerte la ha afectado. Tuvo que hacerlo. Quiero asegurarme de que su matrimonio dure. Y supongo que es lo que ambos desean también

Edward dice—: Sí, así es.

No respondo. Me siento aquí. Nadie dijo que tenía que hacer otra cosa que aparecer. Probablemente me veo como una mocosa malcriada, pero no me importa.

El Pastor asiente con la cabeza hacia mí. —Isabella, ¿eso es que lo que quieres?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. —No, yo quiero un infeliz y miserable matrimonio como cualquier otra novia ingenua.

Edward me mira y le dice al Pastor—: Está siendo sarcástica. Por supuesto, queremos un matrimonio feliz.

—Estamos todos en la misma página, entonces. Esto es lo que me gustaría que hicieran primero. —Nos da cada uno un papel y un lápiz—. Quiero que escriban tres cosas que les gustan del otro.

Puse el papel en mi rodilla.

¿Sería malo si escribiera tres partes muy específicas del cuerpo de Edward?

¿Y cómo de increíbles eran esas partes anoche?

Uh, probablemente.

¿Qué es lo que me encanta de Edward?

Mmm, me encanta la forma en que me habla. Mejor dicho, la forma en que solía hablarme, todas las noches antes de irme a dormir.

Ahora normalmente sólo nos dormimos, agotados después de nuestras actividades pre-sueño.

También me encanta la forma en que secretamente Edward siempre me ha rescatado. Como siempre me eligió por encima de…bueno, todo el mundo.

Cuando lo necesitaba, él estaba allí.

También me encanta la forma en que me hace sentir segura. Como si fuera donde pertenezco.

Mmm, todas esas son cosas muy buenas. Soy buena en consejería de parejas.

No puedo esperar para compartir mis respuestas con el Pastor. Le voy a mostrar.

Son como las respuestas perfectas. Edward y yo vamos a obtener un A+.

Vamos a pasar el asesoramiento y continuar con él felices para siempre.

Trato de entregarle mi papel.

—Oh, no —dice—. Son para que los conserven. Quería que pensaran en ello.

Ponerlos en ambiente, por así decirlo. Me enteré que han fijado una fecha.

—Sí, todo ha caído en su lugar. Tenemos mucha suerte —dice Edward.

—Bien, entonces háblenme de su relación —responde el Pastor—. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?

—Un poco más de un mes —dice Edward con orgullo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. El Pastor John nos ha conocido de toda la vida.

Nos bautizó a los dos, y estaba en nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Él ya sabe todo esto, pero lo que sea. Si Edward quiere seguirle el juego, lo voy a dejar.

—Guau —dice Pastor—. Eso no es un tiempo muy largo.

—No, no —responde Edward—. Pero nos conocemos de toda la vida, así que no es como si no supiéramos ya todo el uno del otro.

—Está bien, así que ¿cómo van a manejar los conflictos?

Uh, ¿qué conflictos?

Como de costumbre, Edward lee mi mente y responde—: No hemos tenido ningún conflicto.

Y estoy muy orgullosa de ello.

Edward y yo somos la pareja perfecta.

El Pastor debería considerar usarnos como un modelo para las demás parejas. Edward y yo nunca peleamos. Y en la rara ocasión en que lo hacemos, hago pucheros, y Edward cede. Funciona muy bien.

—Mmmm, eso es interesante —dice el Pastor—. Así que quieres decirme que no pelean. ¿Nunca han tenido una pelea?

—Tuvimos una especie de pequeña pelea ayer, sobre la compra de zapatos

—admite Edward—, pero, um, resolvimos ese conflicto bastante fácil.

—Genial. ¿Cómo lo resolvieron? —pregunta el Pastor.

Uh. Hice que Edward olvidara que estaba enojado conmigo con un sujetador de encaje sexy y una tanga apenas visible.

Le doy a Edward una mirada de preocupación.

—Bueno, ella difuminó la situación haciéndome reír —dice.

Edward es bueno. Difuminé la situación. Claro que sí.

—La risa es un ingrediente clave en un buen matrimonio —recita el Pastor—. Entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer si no están de acuerdo, pero no se puede reír sobre eso?

—Sexo, probablemente —suelto accidentalmente. En realidad no quería decir eso, pero Edward ha estado acaparando totalmente esta conversación. No es que realmente quisiera ser parte de ella, pero es difícil para mí mantener la boca cerrada durante largos períodos de tiempo.

El Pastor levanta las cejas y me da una mirada punzante. He visto esa mirada antes.

Un par de veces.

Katie y yo solíamos ser las encendedoras de velas. Nos gustaba ir antes del servicio, encender las velas, y sentarnos detrás de una columna durante la misa.

Nos quedábamos a un lado, ocultas de la congregación, pero a la vista del Pastor.

Una vez, Katie me tuvo prácticamente rodando por la banca de la risa. Ella y Seth salieron la mayor parte de su primer y segundo año. Ella me hablaba de la primera vez que le tocó el miembro al chico. Cómo se sentía, y cómo había gritado cuando lo hizo crecer en su mano. ¡Pensó que algo estaba mal con él! Estábamos agarrándonos los lados, riendo en silencio, hasta que accidentalmente dejé escapar una carcajada. Fue tal vez un poco ruidosa, casi un grito. El Pastor se detuvo en medio de su sermón, se volvió y me miró. Lo que realmente me metió en problemas con mis padres, luego. Debería haberlo odiado entonces. Quiero decir,

¡Es un profesional! Podría tener un mejor sermón si tuviera más habilidades de concentración.

—Ya veo —dice, y luego hace lo que siempre hace cuando está enojado, pero no quiere decirlo. Dirige su mano a los lados de su barbilla, acariciándola.

No puedo evitarlo, miro hacia Edward y empiezo a pensar en una parte de él que me gustaría acariciar.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos omitir la parte de guardarlo para la noche de bodas —dice el Pastor con arrogancia.

¡Qué idiota!

En serio.

Quiero arrancar esa pequeña barbita de su rostro. Somos todos adultos aquí.

Sin duda, podemos hablar de sexo.

El sexo es lo que mantiene bien al matrimonio.

Supongo.

—El sexo es un buen solucionador de conflictos, ¿no? —pregunto porque estoy tratando de ser una buena estudiante. Además, me encanta responder a las preguntas cuando sé la respuesta correcta.

—En realidad, no —dice el Pastor—. No creo que lo sea. ¿Por qué no me cuentan acerca de la pelea?

Empiezo, porque voy a demostrar que estaba equivocado.

—Fui de compras después del trabajo porque había una gran rebaja de zapatos. La vendedora que siempre me ayuda, me llama y me dice que habían marcado un montón de zapatos, pero que la venta no comenzaría oficialmente hasta el día siguiente, así que podía entrar y comprar antes que nadie. Y lo hice. Fue impresionante. He encontrado tres grandes pares de zapatos por lo que normalmente gastaría en uno solo. Uso talla ocho u ocho y medio. Aunque a veces, en un zapato muy bueno, puedo meterme en un siete y medio. No creo que ninguno de los dos aprecie lo que es un triunfo como este. Si yo fuera talla cinco o diez, sería fácil encontrar zapatos en rebaja, pero soy de la talla más común, de modo que encontrar un gran zapato con descuento es muy duro. Y una de los pares que me dieron es de diseñador, y, ¡oh, Dios mío!, son increíblemente adorables, de gamuza naranja, y cuñas de plataforma. Quiero decir, no lo sé, en realidad no tengo nada que ponerme con ellos todavía, pero son zapatos reveladores. Van a hacer que cualquier atuendo básico se vea increíble.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

—Edward, te veo rodar los ojos —le dice el Pastor—. ¿Por qué te molesta que compre zapatos?

—No me molesta en ese punto. Sólo pienso que es realmente estúpido comprar más zapatos cuando tu armario ya está atascado con ellos.

—Edward, las plataformas de gamuza color naranja son algo que no encuentras a menudo. Tienes que comprar ese tipo de zapatos cuando los ves. Cuando realmente necesitas un par de plataformas de color naranja que son imposibles de encontrar. Además, no tienes derecho a hablar. ¿Sabes cuántos pares de zapatillas tienes? Un par para correr, uno para jugar al softbol, un par especial para levantar pesas, un par para cortar el césped, un par de Adidas rojas sólo para los juegos de los Husker. También tienes unos cinco pares de Sperrys, unas Air Jordan antiguas...

—¿Ve? —Edward le dice al Pastor—. Por eso no se puede pelear con ella. Usted no puede decir una palabra.

Claramente tomando el lado de Edward, el Pastor habla lentamente—: ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que te hizo enojar, Edward?

Edward me está haciendo enojar. ¡¿Es por eso que no se puede luchar con ella?!

Debe saber mejor sobre pelear conmigo.

¡Yo siempre gano!

Ni siquiera debería intentarlo.

Debería déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Nuestras vidas irían sin problemas, y no habría peleas.

Ya está. Problema resuelto. Sesión de consejería terminada.

Yo debería aconsejar a las personas.

Me río de mí misma. ¡Já!

Sería una consejera horrible. Les diría que lo dejen, que terminen de lloriquear como bebés, y cierren la boca al respecto. Que traten con ello. Que sigan adelante. Que dejen de hablar al respecto. Todo esto sólo servía para cabrear a la gente.

Es decir, a mí.

Además, Seth y Quil me mandaron un mensaje y dijeron que estaban en el bar de los martes de Tacos, y que dejara a Edward ir a jugar. Yo sigilosamente oculté mi teléfono debajo de mi bolso y respondí.

Yo: Jódanse los dos. Voy a jugar también.

Edward continúa—: Bueno, entonces empezó a ir a través de mi billetera y a mirar mis recibos.

—¿Y eso te hizo enojar? —pregunta el Pastor.

Lo interrumpo y le digo al Pastor: —Creo que usted necesita contarle a Edward que uno recibe lo que da. Estoy bastante segura de que está en la Biblia, en alguna parte. O tal vez es como la regla de oro. Trata a los demás como quieres ser tratado. Porque claramente, Edward no sigue esta simple regla. Si quería hablar de mis compras, debería haber estado preparado para hablar de las suyas también.

¿No le parece?

El Pastor entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí. —Supongo que eso sería justo, sí.

—Sí, y él se enojó por lo que he encontrado en su cartera, ¿Edward? ¿Qué has comprado?

Edward endurece su espalda y se sienta erguido en su silla. —Compré las ruedas de mi coche.

—¡Lo que me pareció divertidísimo! Le pregunté por qué compró nuevas llantas para su coche cuando ya tenía un par perfectamente bueno. ¿Lo entiende? Al igual que los zapatos. Fue impresionante.

El Pastor niega con la cabeza hacia mí. —Edward, ¿cómo te hizo sentir eso?

Oh. Por. Dios.

¿A quién le importaba la forma en que lo hacía sentir?

No era como si estuviera siendo serio. Estaba probando mi punto. Y claro, lo había hecho. Y eso es lo que realmente le molesta a Edward. No se había vuelto loco por los zapatos. Estaba enojado por haber sido atrapado jugando al doble agente.

O esa palabra, ¿cuál es? Cuando dices una cosa, pero haces algo más. Como cuando estás en la escuela secundaria y tus padres te dicen que no fumes marihuana, pero después, una noche, los encuentras a ellos colocándose en el jacuzzi. Lo sé, es una hipocresía.

Básicamente mierda.

—Hizo que me sintiera enfadado —le dice Edward al Pastor—. No creo que lo que yo haya gastado sea de su incumbencia. Además, estaba burlándose de mí.

—Estaba burlándome de él porque no sólo compró las ruedas, también ordenó el chip de caballos de fuerza. Un chip de cuatro mil dólares. ¡Él se queja de que gasté doscientos dólares en zapatos que piensa que no necesito, cuando acababa de gastar seis mil dólares en cosas que su coche no necesita!

El Pastor dobla las manos sobre el escritorio. Lo veo echar un vistazo al cielo. Probablemente diciendo una oración por Edward. —¿Entonces por qué eso te hizo enojar, Edward?

—Me enojé cuando empezó a hablar sobre cómo no pago el alquiler, pero vivo con ella. La manera en que no compartimos nuestro dinero todavía. Todo fue una mierda.

—¡Edward! No era una mierda, y lo sabes. Era verdad.

—Lo que sea.

—Está bien —interrumpe el Pastor—. Ambos estaban enojados. Lo están ahora con sólo hablar de ello. ¿Cómo van a resolver el conflicto? ¿Qué pasa después?

—Yo no estaba enojada, Pastor. Pensé que era terriblemente divertido. Él estaba todo cabreado, salió de la casa, dijo que se iba. Yo estaba de pie allí sosteniendo su cartera, y sus llaves estaban arriba de la barra. Sabía que no podía irse a ningún lado. Lo que me pareció aún más divertido.

Edward me da una mirada malvada. Puedo decir que me está sacando la lengua en su mente.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunta el Pastor de nuevo.

—Sacudí las llaves frente a él, y entonces corrí hacia el dormitorio.

Eché un vistazo a Edward. Él está tratando de no sonreír, pero las comisuras de su boca lo estaban traicionando.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Escondiste las llaves en la habitación?

Edward cuenta ahora con una sonrisa en toda regla. —No, ella se desnudó dejando a la vista su lencería sexy, se tiró en la cama, y tomó las llaves como rehenes.

Alcé las cejas hacia Edward. Él no está diciendo la exacta verdad. —Yo no las tenía como rehenes. Me dijiste que no estaba jugando limpio y luego me las quitaste.

Casi me olvido dónde estamos. Me quedo mirando el adorable rostro de Edward y lo observo profundamente a los ojos. Él me sonríe, me toma la mano, y me dice: —Tú no juegas limpio. Nunca lo haces.

Envuelvo un mechón de cabello alrededor de mi dedo, lamo mis labios, y pienso en cómo me tiró sobre la cama, el calor que hacía.

—No pareció importarte, Edward.

Dirige un dedo lentamente por el costado de mi muslo. —Sí, tienes razón.

Dios, él es sexy.

Entonces pienso: Mierda. Hablando de Dios, estamos en la Iglesia con un Pastor que nos mira.

Um, ¿Bastante incómodo?

El Pastor tose. —Así que resolvieron el conflicto con sexo. Aquí está el problema. Ustedes no han solucionado el conflicto. Sólo se olvidaron temporalmente de él. No resolvieron nada. El sexo no resuelve nada. Edward, te enojaste otra vez simplemente discutiendo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando no se ocupan de los problemas. Se quedan en su mente y se supuran. Cuando hacen eso suficiente, eventualmente se convierten en una infección. Se infiltran en su matrimonio con la duda, y dejan de respetarse el uno al otro. Ustedes tienen que tomar las preocupaciones del otro

Realmente quiero saber dónde este hombre hizo su entrenamiento. ¿Está incluso calificado para hacer consejería de pareja? ¿Alguien siquiera lo está? ¡Está comparando el matrimonio con una enfermedad!

¿Quién hace eso?

Realmente no está haciendo que el matrimonio parezca tan divertido. Sólo digo.

—No es realmente acerca de los zapatos, en este ejemplo —continúa—, o por el dinero. Se trata de control. ¿Quién lleva los pantalones proverbiales en la familia? Piensen en eso, y lo discutiremos más la próxima vez. Nuestro tiempo se acabó. Nos vemos en unas pocas semanas.

Nos metemos en el coche, y yo digo—: La terapia de pareja es una mierda.

No nos ha enseñado nada. Claro, nos dijo que lo hacemos mal, pero no dijo cómo solucionarlo. Hablar de ello no lo arregla.

—Bueno, es algo en que pensar, y hay algo de cierto en lo que dice. Hay una chica en el trabajo que está pasando por un divorcio, y la oí hablar en el comedor de su marido. Traía encima cosas de los últimos ocho años. Estoy pensando que ella no habló con él sobre sus problemas, o él no la escuchó. Sea lo que sea, no lo arreglaron a tiempo, y ella lo sostuvo contra él por mucho.

—Edward, dentro de ocho años vamos a reírnos de la pelea del zapato. Me río de eso ahora. Fue gracioso.

—Sí, lo fue. Además, eres sexy.

—¿En serio? Así que ¿de verdad crees que soy sexy, Edward?

—Sí, ¿quieres ir a casa ahora, para que te zapateé*?

—¿Zapatearme?

—Quiero decir mostrarte. Acabo de decir zapato por el zapato, los zapatos, ya sabes.

—No fue tan divertido —le digo, pero luego me pongo a reír de nuevo—.

Está bien, fue muy divertido. Me gustaría llevarte a casa, pero Seth y Quil me acaban de enviar un mensaje. Están en el bar y quieren jugar. Dijeron que ellos van a aconsejarte.

—Eso sería una broma. ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí, un poco. Estoy bastante segura de que voy a necesitar ir a un bar después de cada sesión de terapia de pareja. Además, es martes de Tacos. Los

Margaritas están a mitad de precio y los tragos de tequila a sólo un dólar.

Fuimos al bar, comimos unos tacos, y tomamos un par de chupitos de tequila. Por razones obvias, Edward es generalmente el conductor designado, así que tal vez tuve una oportunidad más que él, y cuando llegamos a casa, yo estaba lista para un poco de diversión.

Estoy despojándome de mi ropa en el dormitorio cuando Edward entra.

Sonríe ante mi desnudez y dijo—: Sólo para que quede claro, yo soy el hombre.

Llevo los pantalones en la familia. —Apunta hacia abajo a sus pantalones—. ¿Ves?

Inclino mi cabeza, sonrío, y camino, balanceando mi trasero desnudo lentamente hacia él. Agarro la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros y los desabrocho.

—No si yo puedo quitártelos.

***Hace un juego de palabras entre "Shoe you" (zapatearte) y "Show you"(mostrarte).**

* * *

_Él agarra ambos teléfonos de la mesa de café._

—_Emmett —dice, mirando a mi identificador de llamadas y entregándome el teléfono. Luego mira el suyo y dice—: Rosalie._

* * *

_Helloooooooou! Cómo ven la primera terapia de estos dos? La clave en resolver los problemas es el sexo? o estan de acuerdo con el pastor jhon? Ya veremos como le va a esta parejita!_

_Parece que hay problemas entre la parejita, que habrá pasado entre Emmett y Rose? _

_Y saludos a las preciosas que mandaron review, ya habia varios capitulos que no se dejaban ver! mery, lexa, guest, y las que siempre estan ahi yisicullen25, BubbleszMee un beso!  
_

_nos vemos mas pronto de lo que creen :)_


	20. Incidente de las porristas

_Jueves 12 de octubre_

_El incidente de las porristas_

Al parecer, Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron una pelea por una foto de Emmett que está en el periódico de hoy. En la foto, él tiene a dos porristas besando cada lado de su rostro.

Y supongo que Emmett estaba como—: Está en mi contrato tener que hacer algunas cosas de publicidad.

Y Rosalie estaba como—: Emmett, he leído tu contrato, y puedo decir, con un cien por ciento de razón que…

A lo que Emmett se rió entre dientes y estaba como: —Has pasado mucho tiempo con Isabella. Ya suenas como ella.

Y Rosalie continuó—: ... no está en tu contrato que tengas que posar con porristas besándote.

Emmett se enojó y fue como—: No voy a sentarme aquí y dejarte atacar mi carácter moral. Soy un marido bueno y fiel. Voy a ser un gran padre. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Qué pasó con mi confidente, nunca-del-tipo-celosa esposa?

Él salió de su casa.

Rosalie se sentó allí, vio cerrarse la puerta, y susurró para sí misma—: _Ella quedó embarazada._

Así que mientras esto ocurría, Edward y yo estamos viendo una película. Lo que significaba, que él está tendido sobre mí, tiene los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, salpicando mi cuello con cosquillosos besos, y desabrochándome la camisa.

Mi teléfono suena, dum, dum, dum da, dum, dum da, dum. Sí, la Marcha Nupcial es mi tono de llamada. Edward sigue cambiándolo sólo para irritar el infierno fuera de mí.

Luego, Dun, dun, dun, duh. La canción de la película Tiburón. Bueno, tal vez yo también estuve jugando con sus tonos.

Él agarra ambos teléfonos de la mesa de café.

—Emmett —dice, mirando a mi identificador de llamadas y entregándome el teléfono. Luego mira el suyo y dice—: Rosalie.

Emmett me cuenta sobre el incidente de las porristas.

—Emmett, está embarazada. Ella tiene las hormonas locas. Es decir, ¿qué tuviste que hacer tú, además de tener una noche de diversión?

—Bueno, en realidad, fue un día de diversión.

—Está bien, demasiada información. Ahora tienes que lidiar con lo que eso trajo. Siente que está engordando. Sus emociones están en todas partes. Está enferma la mitad del tiempo. Dejó la cafeína, lo que sería suficiente para sacarme de quicio, y creo que necesitas ser un poco más sensible. Tu trabajo como el padre pronto-a-ser que eres, es mimarla. Estar allí para ella emocionalmente.

Lo oigo gemir, por lo que yo digo. —Emmett, ¿la quieres?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te siga amando?

—Sí.

—¡Entonces sé agradable! Ella es como la línea defensiva de tu bebé. ¡Lo mantiene a salvo! Protégela. Haz que se sienta como si creyeras que está haciendo algo increíble para ti, ¡Porque lo está! Ese es TU bebé ahí dentro, Emmett. Cuidarla a ella es igual que cuidar a tu bebé.

—Sí, ya sé que tienes razón.

—Como de costumbre —bromeé.

—Cállate.

—Así que, ¿no simple, tranquilo y fácil?

—Uh, no.

—Haz algo romántico, Emmett. Recuérdale que sigue siendo tu chica. No sólo tu grasienta, embarazada, y pegada a ti, esposa.

—Ni siquiera puedes decir que está embarazada, ¿cómo va a estar gorda? Además, se ve tan caliente. Yo sé que se queja de que se siente gorda, pero me encanta su cuerpo ahora mismo. Es un poco más completa, y sus tetas son cada vez más grandes. Es impresionante. Se ve sexy, si me lo preguntas.

—Bueno, realmente deberías decirle eso porque ha ganado dos kilos enteros, y eso es devastador para ella. Dice que está bien ganar peso, y quiere una vida sana para el bebé, pero ahora mismo, piensa que se ve gorda, no embarazada.

—Mi línea ofensiva dice que debo comprarle joyas.

—La joyería es siempre agradable, pero no creo que eso sea lo que ella necesita. Necesita un pequeño gesto dulce. Algo para recordarle que sigue siendo tu chica. Puedes conseguirle algo espectacular cuando tenga al bebé.

—Sí, tienes razón. No hemos ido a una cita en un tiempo. Pero es sobre todo porque ha estado enferma o muy cansada.

—Emmett, ¿cómo resuelves los conflictos con Rosalie?

Se ríe como un niño que acaba de ser capturado diciendo una mala palabra y luego dice—: Sexo. Siempre.

—El Pastor John diría que si hacen eso, su matrimonio fracasará. Si no se ocupan de los conflictos, su matrimonio supurará y se infectará.

—Lo que sea —dice Emmett—. Voy a dejarte ir. Haré algunas reservas para la cena, le diré que lo siento, y haré las paces con ella.

—¿Con sexo?

—Por supuesto.

¡Ja! ¿Qué diablos sabe el Pastor John de todos modos?

Le escribo un texto a Rosalie ya que ella todavía está en el teléfono con Edward.

Yo: No he visto la foto, sin embargo, voy a encontrarla en Internet.

Rosalie3: Lo que me molesta más es que estaba claramente disfrutando. Tiene la mayor puta sonrisa que jamás he visto.

Yo: Espera... ¿Tiene una gran sonrisa?

Rosalie3 Sí, ¿por qué?

Yo: ¿Cómo este tipo de sonrisa y no está?

Rosalie3 Uh, sí.

Yo: No tengo necesidad de mirar la foto. Si Emmett hace esta, significa que está incómodo. Es su sonrisa falsa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Rosalie3 ¿Estás segura de eso?

Yo: Positivo

Rosalie3 ¿Por qué no lo sé?

Yo: Ahora lo haces Ten una linda cena.

* * *

**Hola! Viendo un poco a Emmett y Rose y la situacion del embarazo, me encantan! Emmett sigue siendo taaaan Emmett! **

**Gracias a Melania si a ellos se les da muy bien ese tipo de reconciliación jajaja y a Marianacs y eso que apenas vamos empezando a conocer al pastor john, casi siempre cuando alguien nos dice algo que no queremos, nos cae mal, a mi me pasa siempre jaja!**

**Este capitulo es para ustedes! Disfrutenlo! Nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

_¡Oh, mierda!_

_¿¡Pudo Edward darme una ETS!?_

_¡¿Qué Demonios!?_

_Y si lo hizo, ¡¿por qué DEMONIOS está su MADRE hablándome de ello?!_

_Yo: ¡OMD! ¡Creo que Edward puede tener una ETS!_

_Rosalie3: ¡OMD! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?_

_Yo: ¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo ! #^$*&!_

_*ETS: enfermedad de transmisión sexual_


	21. Amo las listas de tareas

_____Melania ya verás leyendo el capitulo lo ultimo del capitulo anterior tendrá sentido, besos! :)_

___**ACLARACION PARA ESTE CAPITULO!**_

___**Decidi hacer un cambio en la traducción para que tuviera más sentido**_

___**Tengan en mente esta definición:**_

___**STD= Sexually Transmitted Diseases (Enfermedad de transmisión sexual)**_

_Viernes 20 de octubre_

_Amo las listas de tareas_

Estoy sentada en la oficina de Edward esperando que termine su conferencia telefónica, así podemos ir a cenar y trabajar en nuestra lista de invitados.

Me metí en una página web de bodas donde había empezado una lista de tareas de boda hace un tiempo atrás. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había tachado era

Comprometerse.

Amo las listas de tareas. A veces cuando hago una, pongo cosas en ella que ya he hecho, solo para poder sentirme productiva y tacharlas.

¡Así que aquí vamos!

_Lista de tareas:_

_-Comprometerse_

_-Escoger una fecha_

_-Libro de ceremonia_

_-Libro de recepción _

_-Contratar a un planificador de bodas_

_-Escoger una fiesta de bodas_

_-TU NOVIO_

La forma en que las cosas caían en su lugar me dejaron sintiendo ligeramente suave.

Sé que hay un montón de detalles, pero ahora que tengo la dirección y alguien para organizar y ayudarme a planear la boda, estoy excitada acerca de la siguiente fase de planeación.

Miré a través de las fotos de bodas de parejas reales. ¡Esto es tan divertido!

¡Estoy en el mejor ánimo!

Mi vida es perfecta.

Recibo un mensaje de texto de la mamá de Edward, ¡y estoy realmente excitada de oír de ella! Puedo manejar lo que sea ahora.

**Esme: ¡REALMENTE necesitas hacer algo acerca de tus STD* y rápido!**

Leí su mensaje dos veces y reflexioné esto.

_¿Mmm?_

_¿De qué está hablando?_

No tengo una ETS.

No, espera. Debe haber tipeado mal una palabra y su teléfono la autocorrigió a STD. Me pregunto qué quería decir.

Espero por un minuto. Para que ella noté el error y me envíe un pequeño * y la palabra correcta o lo que sea el infierno que tenga una S, T, y una D.

Espero tranquilamente, pero nada viene. Lo leo de nuevo, notando que dice sus STD, en _plural_. ¿Está insinuando que ambos, Edward y yo, tenemos STD?

Mi teléfono vibra de nuevo, y estoy aliviada. Debe haber notado el error.

**Esme: ¿? Esto es importante.**

¡Oh, mierda!

¡¿PERDÓN?!

¿Edward tiene una STD?

¿De la que NO me dijo nada?

¿Tengo yo una STD?

¿¡Pudo Edward darme una STD!?

¡¿Qué Demonios!?

Y si lo hizo, ¡¿por qué DEMONIOS está su MADRE hablándome de ello?!

**Yo: ¡OMD! ¡Creo que Edward puede tener una STD!**

**Rosalie 3: ¡OMD! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?**

**Yo: ¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo ! #^$*&!**

**Rosalie 3: Emmett dice que Edward siempre ha sido meticuloso en el uso de condones. No deberías tener nada por lo que preocuparte.**

**Yo: Cierto. Está bien, eso me hace sentir mejor.**

Me relajo por un segundo. Ella tiene razón. Estoy siendo ridícula.

Mi teléfono vibra de nuevo con otro mensaje de Rosalie.

**Rosalie 3 : ¿Tienes TÚ una STD?**

**Yo: ¡NO! Quiero decir, no creo, pero Edward y yo no hemos usado nada, así que si él tiene algo, ¡probablemente yo también!**

**Rosalie 3: ¿No fuiste al GIN este verano para un chequeo?**

**Yo: Sí, ¿y?**

**Rosalie 3 : Usualmente hacen pruebas para eso, ¿no?**

**Yo: No lo sé. ¿Lo hacen? Pensaría que solo lo hacen si se los pides. Además, cuando él pregunta si siempre uso condón, siempre digo sí.**

**Rosalie 3 : ¡Bella! ¡No deberías mentirle a tu doctor!**

**Yo: ¡No quiero que me griten por ello! SÉ que no debes.**

**Rosalie 3 : Bueno, creo que ellos lo controlan por esa clase de cosas. Así que probablemente estas limpia…o lo estabas en ese entonces.**

**Yo: Sí.**

Lo cual significa que ella está implicando que lo estaba antes, pero quizás no ahora.

Y no puedo evitarlo.

No soy hipocondriaca ni nada, pero de repente, estoy sintiendo una leve picazón ahí abajo.

Como si quizás tuviera una y no lo supiera, pero ahora los síntomas estaban manifestándose. También me estaba sintiendo un poco afiebrada. Puse mi mano a través de mi nuca. Se sentía caliente.

Quizás debería ponerme en línea para ver qué síntomas venían con las STD.

**Rosalie 3: Así que, ¿con quién has estado en los últimos meses?**

**Yo: Uh, Edward.**

**Rosalie3: y…**

**Yo: Um, el guitarrista.**

**Rosalie 3: ¡Y…!**

**Yo: ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!**

Le digo esto, aunque, bueno, no estoy muy orgullosa de ello, pero había esta noche un poco borracha antes de que Edward y yo nos reuniéramos. Vi a este chico muy lindo, Alec , con quien salí el primer año en la universidad, en el bar.

Empezamos a hablar y bailar, y, bueno, beber, y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Y lo hicimos antes, cuando estábamos saliendo, así que no es como si fuera sólo un extraño azar. Quiero decir, ya lo teníamos.

Así que cuando lo hicimos de nuevo, en realidad no contó. Como si no lo añadí a mi total ni nada. Era un poco como un tiro libre. Cuenta por los puntos, pero si pierdes, no cuenta en tu contra. Cuando lo haces con un chico con el que ya has hecho en el pasado, no cuenta en tu contra. Es un obsequio.

**Rosalie 3 : Mira, no estoy tratando de tirarte debajo del autobús de STD ni nada, pero sé que hubo una noche en la que tal vez te emborrachaste y probablemente no fuiste tan cuidadosa como deberías haber sido.**

**Yo: Uh...**

**Rosalie 3 : ¡Como la noche en que SÉ que lo hiciste con Richie Rich a pesar de que mentiste y dijiste que no!**

El verdadero nombre de Richie Rich es Alec Volturi. Ese era el apodo que Edward le dio porque su familia era rica, y él era uno de esos tipos que querían que todos lo supieran. También era bastante guapo y adorable la mayor parte del tiempo. Era un tipo que realmente me gustó de verdad. Habíamos estado saliendo casualmente durante unos tres meses, cuando lo llevé a mi invierno formal. Se emborrachó y comenzó una gran pelea. Hice Edward se deshiciera de su cita para venir a rescatarme. Al día siguiente, Alec me envió dos docenas de rosas como una disculpa, y Edward me dijo que no lo tomara de vuelta. Una de las pocas veces que he seguido su consejo sobre los chicos.

**Yo: Mierda, tal vez tengo una.**

**Rosalie 3 :¿Tienes síntomas? ¿Has notado algo malo en Edward?**

**Yo: No en Edward, no. Y me habría dado cuenta definitivamente.**

**Rosalie 3 : ¿Y tú, tienes síntomas?**

**Yo: No, pero estoy empezando a sentir fiebre y un poco de picazón por todas partes.**

**Rosalie 3: ¿Así que crees que podrías haber conseguida una por Edward? ¿O alguien más?**

**Yo: Bueno, si tengo una, el sentido común me dice que sería de alguien además de Edward. Porque si fue de Alec , probablemente no lo habría notado por el tiempo.**

**Rosalie 3: Realmente me preocupo por ti a veces, pero tendría que estar de acuerdo.**

**Yo: ¿Pero y si Edward tiene una especie de vida secreta que yo no conozco? ¿Y si es adicto a las prostitutas? ¡¿Y si tiene alguna otra novia que yo no sepa?! ¡Ves eso en la televisión todo el tiempo! Y sus familias nunca tienen ni idea. ¿Estoy despistada?**

**Rosalie 3: OMD Bella. Relájate.**

**Yo: ¡Lo estoy intentando! Así que podría tener una, pero tiene que ser Edward quien tiene una porque no hay manera de que la madre de Edward pudiera saber que tengo una STD cuando ¡NI SIQUIERA LO SÉ YO MISMA!**

**Rosalie 3: ¡¿La mamá de Edward?! Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?**

**Yo: Recién me envió un mensaje y me dijo que tenía que hacer algo acerca de nuestras STD. ¡Es por eso que ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO AQUÍ!**

**Rosalie 3: ¡OMD! ¡Eso parece un tema muy sensible para enviarle un texto a alguien! ¡OMD! Tal vez Edward tiene algo, y él confió en su mamá. Tal vez ella sabe que fue de ti. A lo mejor es como estar dormido. Ellas pueden hacer eso, ¿no es así?**

**Yo: ¡No lo sé!**

**Rosalie 3: ¡Creo que es mejor hablar con Edward rápido!**

**Yo: Tengo miedo**.

Iba a llamar a Edward, pero sigo siendo una gallina de mierda a veces, así que me imagino que si su madre puede ser gallina y escribirme al respecto, entonces es perfectamente razonable que yo envíe un mensaje a Edward acerca de ello también.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de enviar un mensaje mordaz a Edward, aparece otro texto de su mamá. Ella es muy impaciente.

**Esme: ¿Hola?**

No sé qué decir.

Así que hago lo que haría cualquiera.

Evado.

Bueno, miento.

**Yo: En una reunión. Me pondré en contacto con usted lo antes posible :)**

¡Ahora estoy enojada! Quiero decir, Dios mío, ¿saltó esto en mí y en cinco minutos que tengo que saber qué hacer? Ni siquiera he hablado con Edward todavía. ¡Pero lo haré ahora!

**Yo: ¡Hubiera sido bueno saber acerca de tu STD de TI en lugar de tu madre!**

**Edwardbebé 3 : ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?**

**Yo: Ella sólo me envió un mensaje y me dijo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.**

**Edwardbebé 3 : Es una broma, ¿verdad?**

**Yo: Me gustaría que lo fuera :(**

**Edwardbebé 3 : Estoy en medio de una conferencia telefónica. Lo siento, pero tengo que decirlo de nuevo. ¡¿Qué demonios?!**

**Yo: Entonces, ¿eso significa que estás enojado con ella por decírmelo porque querías decirme tú? Creo que me debes eso porque ahora probablemente tenga una también.**

**Edwardbebé 3 : ¡NO tengo una STD!**

**Yo: Quiero decir, estoy un poco asustada por la forma en que tienes una, y quién te la dio, pero sólo podemos tomar medicamentos o algo así, ¿verdad?**

**Edwardbebé 3 : ¡ISABELLA! ¡Escucha lo que te digo! ¡NO TENGO UNA STD!**

**Yo: Bueno, tu madre piensa que sí.**

**Edwardbebé 3 : Me tengo que ir. Estoy en una conferencia telefónica. Hablaremos de esto dentro de poco.**

No respondo porque puedo decir que está irritado por todo esto.

No es mi culpa que su madre me lo dijo. ¿Por qué está torciendo todo? Tal vez sea porque quería decirme en persona, pero espera. No. Él dijo: _No tengo una_. Quiero decir que si su mamá deja que el proverbial gato fuera de la bolsa, ¿no iba a confesar si la tenía?

Estoy empezando a sentir un poco menos de picazón ya.

Así que, aunque todavía está en el fondo de mi mente, trato de volver al trabajo. Acabo de recibir un correo electrónico del agente de bienes raíces en Kansas City, así que estoy desplazándome por las fotos de los edificios que son posibilidades para oficinas temporales. Veo algunos que parecen prometedores y estoy componiendo un email amable con ella para hacerle saber que los quiero ver.

Vibración.

**Edwardbebé 3 : Para mi textualmente desafío y boda-en-el cerebro mamá, ¡STD = GUARDE LA FECHA*!**

**Yo: ¡O M D! ¡Gracias, DIOS!**

Llamo a Rosalie. Ella pone a Emmett en el altavoz, para que pueda decirles la mala noticia acerca de nuestras desafortunadas STD.

—Entonces –digo—, STD no significa enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

—¿No lo hace? —dicen los dos.

—Nop. No para la mamá de Edward. Es dialecto de boda para "Guardar La Fecha".

—¡OMD! ¡Eso es gracioso! —dice Rosalie con una risita.

—Lo sé, ¿no? Acusé a Edward de tener una STD mientras se encontraba en medio de una conferencia telefónica. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca y sintiéndome con picazón y fiebre y todo!

—Eres una rara —dice Emmett.

Rosalie dice—: Una rara afortunada es más parecido. Oye, tengo que correr. ¡Te quiero!

Emmett permanece encendido. —Entonces... ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que te acostaste con Richie Rich este verano?

—¿Tal vez no creía que fuera asunto tuyo?

—¿O no quisiste que Edward lo averiguara?

—Las dos cosas. ¡Duh! ¡Así que cállate!

—Adiós, te quiero —dice.

* * *

_***Siglas iguales en Inglés: STD= Sexually Transmitted Diseases (Enfermedad de transmisión sexual) y STD= Save The Date (Guardar La Fecha)**_

_**Helloooooo! que les pareció? :) Todo lo que puede pasar por un simple malentendido!**_

_**Dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios TODO es bien recibido**_

**_besos!_**


	22. No vayas hablando sobre ello

_Sábado 21 de octubre_

_No vayas contándole a la gente sobre ello_

Estamos conduciendo hacia los Cullen, y Edward está dándome un montón de mierda acerca de nuestra reunión de GLF con sus padres.

—Estamos traspasando territorio peligroso —dice.

No estoy encontrando todo el asunto tan divertido, personalmente, así que muy amablemente le digo—: Cállate. —Agarra mi mano y la besa. Como si eso ayudara—. Edward, si te hubiese enviado un mensaje y dicho que estaba preocupada sobre una ETS, habrías pensado totalmente la misma cosa.

—Bueno, de ti seguramente, ¡¿pero mi MADRE?! —Comenzó a reír histéricamente. Ha estado haciendo mucho eso últimamente. Piensa que es gracioso. Se calma un poco cuando le muestro el dedo medio—. Lo siento. Sé que te causó cierta tensión, pero en realidad es bastante divertido.

—Tal vez, pero me estaba volviendo loca. Simplemente no vayas a ir diciendo a la gente sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?

De repente, Edward parecía muy interesado en la carretera.

Mi teléfono vibra. Tengo un mensaje de Seth, uno de los padrinos de boda.

_Seth: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor y el herpes? El herpes dura para siempre._

—Edward, aquí hay un sentimiento feliz de Seth sobre nuestras próximas nupcias.

—Eso está bien. ¿Qué dijo?

Leí el mensaje a Edward.

—¿LE DIJISTE A TODOS?

—Uh, oye, estamos aquí —dice mientras llega a la entrada.

Sin necesidad de decir, consigo todo tipo de sutiles, y no tan sutiles, mierdas acerca de ETS, ya que, por ahora, Edward le ha dicho a todo el maldito mundo al respecto.

Por lo menos con la boda XXX solo recibía mensajes divertidos de Emmett.

Camino por la puerta y el señor Cullen me saluda con una palmada en la espalda. —Hola, Bella, ¿sabes cómo Burger King le dio a Dairy Queen una ETS? —Se ríe y luego dice la frase de remate—. Olvidó envolver su whopper*... jajaja ¿lo entiendes?

Risa, risa, risa.

Todos se ríen.

Edward, quien creo que se va a poner de mi lado, dice seriamente—: Papá, no deberías bromear sobre ETS. —Mira, ¿no es dulce? Pero luego añade con picardía—: No puedes gilipollear* con cosas como esa.

Y ahora, los dos están prácticamente rodando por el suelo riendo.

Sosteniendo su costado, tratando de respirar, riendo.

Me voy a matar ahora.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa de la cocina. Con las listas de invitados de la boda en la mano.

Mi teléfono vibra.

Y vibra.

Nuestros amigos son todos taaaan ingeniosos e inteligentes.

Y ahora mismo, estoy sacándolos a todos fuera de mi mente. La señora Cullen, la misma persona que inició este debacle total, y la misma persona que debería estar más avergonzada por esto, sigue tomando mi teléfono y leyendo los textos en voz alta.

Entonces, todos gritan de risa.

_Katebear: ¿Cómo deja el herpes el hospital? ¡En entrepiernas... Jajajaja!_

_Embrylovesyou: Quería entrar a su sitio web de la boda, ¡pero he oído que estaba infectado! ¡Jajaja!_

_Dimitriloser: ¿Cuál es la enfermedad de transmisión sexual más mortal para un pájaro? ¡Cherpes*, porque no hay TWEETMENT*! Bella, sólo tengo que decir que tu pelo rubio es adorable._

_Blakeness: Hola, felicitaciones. Hemos oído que han nombrado una ETS en tu honor._

Audazmente digo—: Si han terminado con toda la diversión, ¿tal vez en realidad podamos trabajar en la lista de invitados?

Así Edward, el señor organizado, de alguna manera combina todas nuestras listas en una hoja de cálculo. Tenemos cuatrocientos cincuenta personas en nuestra lista combinada. Edward dice—: Obviamente, tenemos que hacer algunos recortes.

Yo seriamente digo—: En realidad, tenemos que pensar cuidadosamente acerca de esta lista. Quiero decir, no queremos dar ETS a cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Y luego sonrío.

El señor Cullen dice—: Awww, Bella, hiciste una pequeña broma sobre ETS. — Luego añade—: Déjame ver esta lista. —La escanea—. Esme, si no hemos conseguido una tarjeta de Navidad de ellos en los últimos cinco años, necesitas retirarlos de la lista. —Deambula unos veinticinco nombres de personas de las que nunca he oído hablar.

La señora Cullen está empezando a hacer pucheros.

Edward dice—: Piensa en ello de esta manera, mamá, no invites a alguien con quien no te gustaría pasar el fin de semana. Estarás comprando en la Plaza, cenando con ellos, mirando las luces con ellos, bailando y bebiendo con ellos.

Revisa tu lista y marca los que realmente quieres allí contigo.

Miro la lista de Edward. Una larga lista de chicos de fraternidad y fútbol cuya idea de una noche perfecta incluiría beer pong*, pipas de cerveza, barriles, hierba mala y probablemente algunas strippers. En una noche apacible. Digamos que a estos chicos les gusta la fiesta.

—Es posible que desees hacer lo mismo.

—Mmm, puede que tengas razón sobre eso —dice.

Después de que estuvimos en ello, BOOM, la lista está hecha. Creo que podemos decir que la crisis ETS ha terminado.

**SAVE THE DATE!**

**ISABELLA&EDWARD**

**ENERO 13**

* * *

_Lunes 23 de octubre_

_Te distraes tan facilmente_

Edward debe haberles dicho a todos que pararan con las bromas de ETS porque todavía obtengo una hoy. Pero Emmett, bendito sea, sigue proporcionando alivio cómico con sus ideas de boda XXX.

_Emmett :): Usando una gorra de béisbol baja, con la esperanza de no ser reconocido mientras se hace un reconocimiento de la tienda XXX por ti. Pero es difícil ser discreto cuando estúpidamente traes contigo a un guardalínea de casi dos metros, y muchos kilos._

_Yo: ¡LOL! Me los puedo imaginar a los dos._

_Emmett :): Marcus dice que aplaude tus esfuerzos y espera ser invitado a la boda._

_Yo: ¡Dile que la ETS está en el correo!_

_Emmett :): Dice que quiere ir a tu boda, pero no si va a conseguir una ETS._

_Yo: Te conté la historia de la ETS, Emmett. No me vengas con mierda._

_Emmett :): Creo que soy el ÚNICO que no te ha estado dando mierda. Habría pensado totalmente lo mismo._

_Yo: Por eso te amo._

_Emmett :): Sí, lo sé._

_Yo: Dile a Marcus que quiero ir de compras con ustedes la próxima vez._

_Emmett :): Oh mi. ¡Nos pondremos en contacto contigo con algunas bueeeeenas ideas!_

Edward entra en nuestra oficina y dice—: Oye, tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Hablemos de la boda. Acabo de terminar mi entrevista con Amy. ¡Hizo tantas preguntas geniales!

Pero los mensajes siguen llegando.

_Marcus: ¿Por qué la rubia usa condones en sus oídos? Así no tendría que usar audífonos._

No puedo evitarlo. Le envío uno de vuelta. Conozco tantos chistes de rubias.

_Yo: ¿Cuál es la idea de sexo seguro para una rubia? Bloquear la puerta del coche._

_Marcus: ¿Cuál es la llamada de apareamiento de una rubia? Estoy tan borracha..._

_Yo: ¿Qué se le dice a una rubia que no va a ceder? Ten otra cerveza._

_Marcus: ¿Eso funciona?_

_Yo: Funciona en Emmett._

Edward me quita el teléfono y lo pone en el cajón de su escritorio. —Te distraes tan fácilmente.

—Oh sí, la boda. Bien, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué es importante para ti?

Me pone sobre su regazo. —Obviamente, lo más importante es que cuando se acabe, tú serás mi esposa.

Me besa un poco.

¿Quién está distraído ahora?

Voy—: Mmmm.

Se detiene y dice—: La boda, correcto. Le dije que quiero buena comida.

Buena música. Buen pastel. Una divertida fiesta de después. Una novia caliente.

Comienza a besarme de nuevo.

En serio, es por esto que nunca conseguimos terminar algo.

Su secretaria le zumba por el intercomunicador en algún momento y dice—: Su reunión está aquí.

Deja de besarme. —Mierda, tengo que irme.

Saco mi teléfono fuera del cajón y veo otro mensaje.

_Emmett :) : Tengo tres palabras para ti: Ropa interior comestible._

* * *

***Juego de palabra al tener dos significados: puede ser una hamburguesa de Burger King o también es un adjetivo usado para describir el tamaño superior a la media de un pene.**

*** "Dick" en el original. Juego de palabras por el chiste, ya que Dick también significa pene.**

*** _Cherpes:_ Herpes contagiado en burdeles chinos.**

*** Juego de palabras entre Tweet (piar de los pájaros) y Treatment (tratamiento).**

***Juego de beber en el que se trata de encestar con pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza.**

**Saludos a Melania gracias por la otra aplicacion sobre STD siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo ;)**

**y a Yuki2092mj0311 espero que tus espectativas se cumplan y disfrutes de la historia :)**

**En el próximo caítulo! Habrá cita con el pastor john! **

**Un pensamiento de mi querida Bella en el próximo capitulo:**

_No tengo agallas para decirle que estaba totalmente fingiendo todo._

**_see you!_**

**_xoxo_**


	23. Estás escuchando ésta mierda?

**MARTES 24 de OCTUBRE**

**Estás escuchando ésta mierda?**

Mientras entramos por las puertas de la iglesia, Edward me agarra de la mano y me dice:

—Se agradable.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Si no puede decirnos nada que nos haga ser una mejor pareja, ¿por qué me lo debería tomar en serio?

Se detiene y me empuja hacia él.

—Porque es nuestro matrimonio, nuestra vida. Esperaría que quisieras tomarte eso en serio.

—De acuerdo, intentaré ser buena.

Nos sentamos en las estúpidas sillas azules a cuadros y miramos al Pastor John frotarse la barba por un tiempo.

Estoy pensando en hacer otro divertido Martes de Tacos, cuando dice:

—Otra gran cuestión del matrimonio es cuánto tiempo pasan juntos.

_Bien, mierda_. Esta la tengo. Ni siquiera necesitamos discutirlo.

Somos expertos en esto.

—Edward y yo pasamos toneladas de tiempo juntos. Estamos juntos todo el tiempo, así que estamos bien.

Edward me da una pequeña mirada.

El pastor suspira.

—Es genial que pasen tiempo juntos, ¿pero están pasando suficiente tiempo separados? Todo el mundo necesita un poco de espacio.

¡No puedo decir NADA correcto!

Digo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, él dice que está mal. Si hubiese dicho que nos odiamos y que nunca queremos estar juntos, habría estado orgulloso.

Esto es tan inútil.

Además, puedo oír los margaritas llamarme.

Bueno, no realmente, pero acabo de recibir un mensaje de Dimitri que dice: _los margaritas te están llamando_. Así que como que sé que lo están haciendo.

Edward dice:

—Pasamos tiempo separados. Y puedo ver cómo eso se volverá más importante ya que hemos empezado a trabajar juntos.

Me vuelvo y lo miro. ¿Éste es realmente mi Edward? ¿Acaba de decir que necesita tiempo lejos de mí?

—¿Quieres tiempo separado de mí? —pregunto, tratando de no sonar tan aplastada como me siento.

—No, yo sólo… tú te bañas y vas de compras. Como que no hacemos todo juntos, ni siquiera ahora.

El pastor John dice:

—Exactamente. Para que un matrimonio sea fuerte, tienen que mantener vuestra propia autoestima y confianza. Deberías sentirte cómoda dejando a Edward tener aficiones propias. De vez en cuando, debería poder ver a sus amigos _sin ti_. Justo como es importante para ti hacer lo mismo.

Hablando de amigos, los nuestros están en el bar, esperándonos.

Probablemente deberíamos ir yendo.

Digo con sólo un poco de sarcasmo: —Así que primero, nuestro matrimonio va a amargarse e infectarse, y después nos vamos a sofocar el uno al otro. Caramba, parece que el matrimonio es una gran diversión.

Me ignora. Nos dice que juguemos a un juego de cartas en el que se nos dan ejemplos de un conflicto, y tenemos que arreglarlo con palabras. Edward y yo hacemos genial este ejercicio.

Probablemente porque las cosas sobre las que se supone que deberíamos pelear son poco realistas. Como que no puedo imaginarnos peleando sobre cosas como reglas para nuestros hijos, o sexo, o amistad, pero las hablo con Edward como la perfecta novia.

Mientras caminamos hacia el coche, Edward me sonríe dulcemente.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo actuando. Es bueno saber que podemos arreglar conflictos. Definitivamente te mereces margaritas esta noche.

No tengo agallas para decirle que estaba totalmente fingiendo todo.


	24. Una continua fiesta salvaje

_Jueves, 26 de octubre_

_Una continua fiesta salvaje_

Rosalie está al teléfono lloriqueando.

—Bella, necesitamos planear tu fiesta de despedida de soltera, y pienso que tal vez deberías pedirle a Angela o Kate que lo hagan, porque estoy embarazada. Es una mierda que no pueda beber, y tengo miedo de que no sea divertida.

Estoy preparada para esta conversación porque Emmett me llamó la otra noche mientras ella se estaba bañando y me echó una mano.

—Sabes, Rosalie, no me apetece emborracharme, comer tarta con forma de pene, bailar y esas cosas. Quiero decir, me voy a casar. Se supone que tengo que ser madura. La verdad es que quiero que mi despedida de soltera sea sobre pasar tiempo con mis amigas. ¿Estarías triste si no hacemos una fiesta salvaje?

—Eh, um…—murmura.

_Creo que está sorprendida._

—Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tal un día de chicas? Como que podríamos ir al spa, volver a mi casa, pedir comida, y tener, no sé, una especie de fiesta de pijamas. ¿Beber unos martinis, hablar, y disfrutar de estar con las chicas?

—¿De verdad? Emmett me sugirió ir al spa, pero sé cuánto te gusta ir de fiesta y bailar, y me imaginé que seguramente eso es lo que querrías hacer.

—Sí, lo sé. Espero que no signifique que me estoy volviendo vieja y aburrida, pero si voy a ir de fiesta y bailar, me gustaría hacerlo con Edward, no concualquier chico del bar.

—No creo que signifique que te estás volviendo vieja y aburrida, Bella. Creo que estás enamorada.

—Eso es probablemente cierto.

—Esto será mucho más divertido. Lo haremos el mismo fin de semana que los chicos se van a Las Vegas.

—¿Los chicos van a ir a Las Vegas?

—Oh, supongo que habría sido mejor que Emmett te lo hubiese dicho.

Muy pronto, Emmett me llama. Lo juro, es bueno tener un jefe que no se enfade conmigo por planear mi boda y hablar con mis amigos cuando estoy trabajando. Uno de los beneficios de trabajar para Edward.

—Así que estoy planeando la despedida de soltero. ¿Alguna sugerencia o cosas que puedo o no puedo hacer?

—¿Qué dijo mi padre antes de que fuera a visitarte a Lincoln?

Se ríe y usa una voz más profunda.

—Será mejor que ella no se emborrache, se drogue, quede embarazada, o muera. Nunca olvidaré esa llamada de teléfono.

—Yo diría algo por el estilo. Me gustaría que no se emborrache tanto que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse. Me gustaría que estuviese vivo cuando acabe, y preferiblemente nada que involucre tiempo en la cárcel.

—Genial. Puedo manejar eso.

—¿Así que qué es lo que van a hacer? ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bien, mi plan es reunir a unos pocos hermanos para un fin de semana en Las Vegas. Mi semana de despedida es la primera semana de diciembre, así que será genial. Podríamos tener una continua fiesta salvaje.

—Suena increíble —digo, pero en realidad, no quiero a Edward cerca de ninguna continua fiesta salvaje. Lo quiero en casa conmigo.

¿Es eso malo?

¿Soy pegajosa?

¿Voy a ahogar nuestro matrimonio antes de que siquiera empiece?

—Pensé que sería increíble, pero entonces hablé con uno de los chicos del equipo. Dijo que la despedida de soltero no debería ser sobre lo que yo quiero, sino sobre lo que al novio le gustaría. Así que tuve una idea. Puede que sea poco convencional, pero sé que le encantaría. Y basado en lo que Rosalie quiere hacer para tu despedida de soltera, será perfecto.

—Ahora has conseguido que me interese.

—Edward, en caso de que todavía no lo sepas, está loco por ti.

—¿Eso crees? —me reí.

—Eh, sí, y cuando mencioné la idea de sacarlo un fin de semana, podría decir que no estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea. ¿Así que qué tal si combinamos las dos despedidas?

—No voy a bailar para vosotros, Emmett.

—Creo que todos nos meteríamos en problemas por eso. Así que, todavía no he desarrollado los detalles, pero pensé que podríamos volar por separado el viernes. Ustedes irán al spa o lo que sea. Nosotros iremos a jugar a golf, seguido de la tradicional fiesta de despedida de soltero. Al día siguiente, nos inventaremos una manera divertida para sorprender a Edward. Después, todos salimos juntos el sábado a la noche. Bebemos, cenamos a gusto, vamos a bailar. ¿Qué piensas?

—¡Emmett, eso parece muy divertido, de verdad! —Pero entonces pienso en que todos tendremos que volar a Las Vegas, pagar las habitaciones, las bebidas y el spa—. Sólo estoy preocupada por tener que pedirles a mis amigas que se gasten su dinero en un viaje a Las Vegas cuando ya se han comprado los vestidos para la boda y todo eso. Me parece que es demasiado.

—Isabella —dice Emmett suavemente.

—¿Qué?

—Lo tengo cubierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya has hablado con todos, y están de acuerdo con eso?

—No exactamente. Quiero decir, que lo tengo cubierto. Voy a pagar por todo. Los vuelos, las habitaciones, el spa, todo ello.

—¡Emmett, no puedes hacer eso! Es demasiado.

—Isabella, escúchame. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos. Estoy muy contento de que se vayan a casar, y quiero hacer esto por ustedes, por los dos. Por favor, se agradecida y di _gracias, Emmett_. No discutas conmigo.

Quería discutir, porque se estaba pasando con esto. Pero Emmett no me pide muy a menudo que no discuta con él. Esta puede que sea la primera vez. Um, no, es la primera vez. Seguro. Me parece que a Emmett le gusta discutir conmigo.

—De acuerdo, no voy a discutir contigo. Parece maravilloso y es increíblemente dulce y generoso de tu parte. Pero tengo una petición. ¿Bailarás conmigo en mi fiesta?

—Eh, no.

—Awwww, vamos, Emmett. Dejarás a esos Thunders from Down Under32 en ridículo.

—Me voy a negar, lo siento. Así que, ¿qué piensas si sorprendemos a Edward? Como no decirle que estás allí. ¿No piensas que él amará eso? Estaba pensando que te vestiremos y vendrás a nuestra suite, como si fueras una bailarina o algo así.

—Él estará borracho y probablemente no se dará cuenta de que soy yo.

Emmett se ríe entre dientes.

—Bella, ya sabes cómo será. Edward estará bien, y los demás estaremos colgados.

—Cierto, Edward nunca se jode ¿verdad?

—Nop.

—Me gusta eso de él.

—Bueno, por lo que he oído, te gusta todo en él. Y unas pocas cosas específicamente. Quién hubiera sabido que eres tan traviesa. ¿Y nunca se cansan?

—Todo es tan maravilloso con Edward. Y no, no nos cansamos. Realmente no sé por qué no hice caso de tu consejo y dormí antes con él. Podría haber tenido mucha diversión.

—Porque eres estúpida y obstinada, justo como yo, y no harás nada que cualquiera diga que es bueno para ti.

Pienso en algo que me ha estado molestando, así que le pregunto.

—Emmett, ¿alguna vez piensas en engañar? Quiero decir, eres como este gran quarterback sexi que gana mucho dinero, y las chicas siempre se tiran encima de ti. ¿Alguna vez quieres? ¿Estás contento de haberte casado?

—¿Te ha pedido Rosalie que me lo preguntes?

—Eh, no, ¿por qué?

_*Thunder from Down Under: Es un espectáculo de stripteasse protagonizado por hombres, originario de Australia._

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, de alguna manera la consejería de pareja me está asustando. Se supone que el pastor tiene que ser pro-matrimonio, pero siento que está intentando que cambiemos de idea. Sigue refiriéndose a nuestro matrimonio como si fuera un cuerpo muerto. Que va a ulcerarse. Que se va a infectar. Entonces, ¡lo vamos a ahogar hasta la muerte! Sólo me estoy preguntando si casarse es una idea inteligente.

—¿Quieres a alguien más además de a Edward?

—No, ¿pero qué pasa si cambio de idea? ¿Qué pasa si él lo hace?

—Isabella, no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma. O él es el elegido, o no lo es. ¿Crees que es el elegido?

—Se siente como si lo fuera.

—¿Entonces por qué te estás preocupando por eso?

—Emmett, ¿prestaste atención a tus votos matrimoniales? ¿"Hasta que la muerte los separe"? ¿"Por siempre jamás"? Quiero decir, ¿hay cláusulas en alguna parte? ¿Qué si Edward consigue una gran barriga cervecera o se queda calvo? ¿Qué si nos casamos, y descubro algo sobre él que no me gusta?

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, lo conoces de toda la vida. No creo que te lleves ninguna sorpresa.

—Puede.

—Y para que quede claro, amo a Rosalie. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que un revolcón en el heno con alguna chica caliente no merece la pena para perderla. ¿Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber eso?

—No quiero revolcarme en el heno con nadie que no sea Edward, pero tengo miedo de que él pueda quererlo.

La voz de Emmett sonó preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—No lo sé. Bueno, hay una chica con la que trabaja que tiene un gran flechazo por él. Como que es muy obvio. Edward se lleva a su equipo a beber algunas veces, y cuando llego allí, siempre está sentada a su lado y flirteando con él.

—¿Cómo flirtea con él?

—Siempre está tocándolo, y me temo que le guste porque no la detiene. ¿Si una chica te estuviese haciendo eso, y tú quisieras ser educado porque tienes que trabajar con ella, le dejarías tocarte? ¿Edward no se da cuenta, o le gusta, o también la quiere?

—¿Has hablado con Edward sobre esto?

—¡No, no puedo hablar con él de esto! Pensará que estoy celosa, o si está haciendo algo, lo negará. Tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

—Ahora entiendo por qué querían que fueras a consejería de parejas.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

—Isabella, habla con él. Tienen que hablar de estas cosas.

—No importa, Emmett. Lo averiguaré.

—¿Estás sexi hoy?

—La verdad es que sí. Llevo puesto un vestido nuevo realmente bonito y unos zapatos de tacón adorables. A Edward le gusta cuando llevo tacones.

—Tus piernas son kilométricas. A todo hombre vivo le gustas en tacones. Muuuuy sexyyy.

—Gracias, Emmett, tu coqueteo por compasión ayuda.

—Eres guapísima, Isabella. Edward te ama, y por lo que he oído, no es como si te hubiera estado ignorando sexualmente.

—Oh —me río—. Bueno, eh, no. Definitivamente no. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Va a salir con su equipo esta noche, así que sólo iré y lo comprobaré. Quiero decir, ahora trabajo aquí, soy oficialmente parte del equipo, ¿verdad?

—Cierto —dice Emmett.

Me retoco el maquillaje, añado un poco de sombra de ojos ahumada, tres capas más de máscara, y un poco del perfume que le gusta a Edward.

Cuando llego allí, como esperaba, la chica está sentada al lado de Edward actuando como si él fuera el hombre más maravilloso e interesante de la tierra.

Edward incluso está bebiendo una botella de Dos Equis*.

¡Ja! Eso como que me hace reír.

Soy bastante buena en entretenerme yo sola.

*_Dos Equis: Marca de cerveza_.

Saco mi teléfono y simulo hacer algo importante. La chica se ríe y toca el brazo de Edward, pero él no parece interesado. De hecho se estaba inclinando lejos de ella.

Valientemente, me deslizo en el bar con la cabeza bien alta. Y no es por parecer presumida, pero mido más de un metro ochenta con los tacones, soy delgada, tengo lo que Emmett llama tetas decentes, pelo castaño largo.

El caso es que estando en un bar normalmente hago girar unas cuantas cabezas, y espero volver la de Edward.

Me nota en cuanto entro en la habitación. Sus ojos ruedan por mis piernas, y después me da una sonrisa adorable. Eso hace que me sienta con confianza, así que me pongo detrás de él y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. También posiciono mi cuerpo de manera que estoy ligeramente entre él y la chica.

—¿Cómo está mi sexi prometido? —arrullo.

—Mmm, ahora bien. —Se gira sobre el taburete y me planta un gran beso.

¡Ja! ¡Primer punto para mi equipo! Pensé que iba a tener que besarle. Es mucho mejor que él me haya besado.

Una de las chicas dulces del trabajo, quien debe esconderse en su oficina porque nunca la he visto durante el día, dice—: Necesito ver el anillo sobre el que todo el mundo ha estado hablando.

Edward sigue con su brazo envuelto a mí alrededor, y todavía estoy estratégicamente entre él y la chica. Sostengo mi mano encima de la mesa y enseño mi maravilloso anillo.

—Guau, es muy bonito. Edward, tu padre dijo que lo habías diseñado para ella.

—Yo hice que lo hicieran —contesta—, pero en realidad ella dibujó el diseño.

—Pero no estabais saliendo en ese entonces, ¿verdad?

—Fuimos a comprar el anillo de compromiso de nuestro amigo, la pasada primavera. Le preguntamos cual era el anillo de sus sueños, y esto es lo que dibujó.

Me derrito.

—Y él guardó el dibujo. Esa es la parte maravillosa.

—Estoy confundida —dice—. Si se comprometieron en su primera cita, después de estar juntos solo una semana, ¿cómo conseguiste que te hicieran el anillo tan rápido?

—Oh —dice Edward sonrojándose.

_¿Está avergonzado de esto? ¿Es por la chica? ¿Está avergonzado por estar comprometido conmigo?_

—Sabes, eres la primera persona que me ha preguntado sobre la línea de tiempo. Pero tienes razón. No puedes conseguir que te hagan un anillo en una semana.

—¿No puedes? —digo—. Espera, ¿entonces como lo hiciste?

Edward parpadea lentamente y me mira con ojos brillantes.

—Lo he tenido desde mayo.

—¿El mayo de Cancún?

—Era para cuando volviéramos —dice, pero lo que está diciendo con los ojos es mucho más poderoso que lo que está diciendo con palabras.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Mayo.

Él pensó que Cancún era pan comido.

Dice—: Lo he tenido por unos tres meses antes de nuestra primera cita.

—Ustedes dos tienen la historia más romántica.

La chica no ha dicho ni una palabra. Está mirando con el ceño fruncido a su bebida.

Edward me pone en su regazo.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Estoy sorprendida. Mayo, ¿eh?

—Te lo dije. Te he conocido por un tiempo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que estuvieras en la misma página.

—Creo que ahora estamos en la misma página.

—No lo sé. Creo que tenemos, eeeh, que sincronizarnos. Además, ha sido un largo día. Creo que necesitas llevarme a casa y meterme en la cama.

—¿Estás cansado? —susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuche.

—No del todo —sonríe, me da un beso en la oreja, y susurra—: Dios, hueles bien. No puedo esperar a llevarte a casa. —Deja dinero en la mesa y le dice a todos—: Hasta mañana.

Después me agarra de la mano y me saca del bar.

¡Y acabo de tirar el golpe ganador!

¡Mi equipo gana!

Después de sincronizarnos en la cama, le pregunto sobre la chica.

—Edward, esa chica, ¿cuál es su problema? Siempre esta como, Oh, Edward, eres tan gracioso. Cuando te toca el brazo, me dan ganas de arrancárselo.

—Ella flirtea un poco, pero no estoy interesado en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces tienes que hacer que deje de tocarte. No es apropiado, ni profesional. Si vas a ser el jefe, no puedes permitirlo. Y si vas a ser mi marido…

—¡¿De verdad estás celosa?!

—Ummm, bueno no realmente celosa, más que eso, preocupada. Edward, te quiero. No quiero que ninguna secretaria arruine nuestra relación, y me preocupa que le dejes tocarte el brazo. Me hace pensar que te gusta.

—En realidad, me molesta, pero no he estado seguro de cómo manejarlo.

—No deberías ir a beber con ellos cuando ella está allí.

—Eso significaría que nunca podría ir porque siempre está allí. Está en mi equipo.

—Creo que deberías hacerle saber que eso te hace sentir incómodo. Tal vez decirle algo, o alejar tu brazo. Si no te mueves, casi la estás animando.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que lo haga, eso es lo que haré.

—Bien, porque de verdad que no quiero decir Edward, sujeta mis pendientes mientras le doy una paliza. Eso puede que tampoco sea muy profesional.

Edward se ríe de mí, y después sonríe con esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita. Cada. Vez.

Recorro con el dorso de mis manos los lados de su bonita cara. La manera en que me mira me hace saber que estaba siendo tonta, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Lo beso.

—Así que, ¿de verdad has tenido el anillo durante tres meses ANTES de que nos acostáramos?

—Sí, Emmett y Rosalie son los únicos que lo sabían. Pensaron que estaba loco. Y después de lo de Cancún, yo también lo pensé. Estaba realmente decepcionado.

—Cancún no fue del todo como lo había planeado.

—¿Tenías un plan para Cancún?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuál era?

—Te iba a emborrachar un poco, bailar contigo, entonces llevarte a mi habitación. Nunca imaginé que me dejarías sola con esos chicos. Eso fue peligroso, sabes, dejarme en la playa, borracha y llorando.

—Nunca te dejé sola. Quería que pensaras que me había ido porque estaba enfadado, pero mantuve un ojo en ti. Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Eso fue dulce.

—Tonto es más adecuado.

—No, eres dulce y adorable, y soy muy afortunada de que no te rindieras conmigo, con nosotros.

—No podía. Sólo tenía que creer que funcionaría, pero entonces empezaste a salir con ese baterista.

—Guitarrista.

—Lo que sea.

—Oye, no te hagas el inteligente conmigo, señor.

—Oye, no me digas qué hacer, señorita.

—Voy a ser tu esposa. Puedo decir lo que quiera.

—Oohh, dilo otra vez.

—¿Puedo decir lo que quiera? Me gusta esa parte.

—No, la otra parte.

—¿Qué parte?

—La parte de la esposa.

—Oohh, voy a ser tu esposa.

—Sí, amo eso.

—Te amo.

—No estoy seguro de creerte.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que me lo vas a tener que demostrar.

—Creo que ya lo he hecho.

Me atrae más cerca y dice—: Tal vez tengas que demostrármelo otra vez.


End file.
